<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INK by EdwardNotSoLittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879042">INK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle'>EdwardNotSoLittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009), The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of capture, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Badass Seasoned Cop Blanky, Bed Sex, Can be looked at as pre-storm Seth, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Crime Drama, Crozier is Jopson's adopted dad, Crozier owns a bar, Dad Mode Crozier, Dark, Drug Dealing, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Dundy is a french exotic dancer, Fitzconte husbands, Forced Orgasm, Hickey is a sexual predator, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Iggy is a sassy iguana who is the only one with fucking sense, Jopson is a bartender, Kidnapping, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Partying, Ross and Blanky are both Cops, Rough Sex, Rude Phone Contact Names, Serious Injuries, Seth has no powers, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, So a handsome well dressed man walks into a bar..., Terror/Misfits Modern (AU), Torture, Various Cameos - Freeform, Very French Speaking Dundy, Violence, Wall Sex, Window Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thomas Jopson has been working at the Acts of Hubris Bar and Grill, owned by his adopted father for three years now. He finally bought a new house. He had a job he enjoyed. His best friend just got married. Everything was pretty steady for him… that is until the night a new customer enters. Without warning he now finds himself in a whirlwind romance that is making his head spin. Little does he know this romance isn't going to be the only thing taking his breath away.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames (mentioned), Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross, Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Cornelius Hickey/Thomas Jopson (non-con), John Bridgens/Harry Peglar, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little, Thomas Jopson/Seth (Misfits), William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Terror Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic will have some very dark scenes in them so please pay attention to the author notes in each chapter. Mainly chapter 4 will have the bad stuff so PLEASE PLEASE pay attention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The art for this terrorific mess &lt;-- harr harr harr... was made by the amazing <a href="https://lee-sch-mch.tumblr.com/">Lee!! </a></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Beta #1 the amazing Vikkii! AKA <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/THHuxley/pseuds/THHuxley">THHuxley</a> Girl I love you so much!!!! Btw check out her art on <a href="https://vikkicomics.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and her writing works!!! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Beta #2 who helped me make this story even more lengthier <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druluci6/pseuds/Druluci6">Druluci6</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>First of all. I want to make some acknowledgements before we get to this masterpiece. I have a lot of people to thank. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This fic has A LOT of themes where I have had to do A LOT of research I have known NOTHING ABOUT!!! Medical, law, and other stuff. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>For the medical related scenes I need to give huge HUGE shout outs to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/works">bluebacchus</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier">DJ</a>!! YOU GUYS SAVED MY ASS!! I wanted this to be as realistic as possible and I know you guys were probably real fed up with me asking question after question but thank you guys so so much!! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Other people I really, really need to thank are <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefulWren">CarefulWren</a> for their lovely screencap digging skills because they were basically my drug dealer for references for my artist.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This story also has a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3JyIma5QVYQd0OdhzZCoTC?si=Nf-XVUYhRbyDtyfbRtsFI">Playlist</a>!!!!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t allow himself to get stuck in this endless cycle of paranoia, always waking up in the middle of the night to phone calls that left him wondering if he’d be shot as soon as he stepped foot out the door.</p>
<p>No more. No more of this absolute bullshit. No more cooking. No more dealing. No more fucking coke. He was done. He was fucking done. </p>
<p>Mind you, he had every right to be nervous. Stanely’s lackeys, his ‘acquaintances,’ were ruthless. The one called Armitage had put a tracking device in his GPS. Hickey was constantly listening in on his calls. Tozer was, of course, the muscle; the ex-military maniac.</p>
<p>The other two he could handle; Cornelius Hickey, the tiny little shit that he was, and that Armitage twerp practically trembled when you put a gun in his hand. The one he was worried about was Tozer.</p>
<p>Oh he’d tried to leave ‘the Business’ before, a couple times in fact. The first time was after he saw Stanely kill a man named Edmund Hoar, just because he got pulled over for a speeding ticket. He claimed he could have led the cops straight to them.  </p>
<p><em> How </em> did he kill him, exactly? Oh, nothing too serious, he just tied the poor guy to a chair, doused him in gasoline and lit him on fucking fire. Stanley had made him watch as a sort of punishment for being the other passenger in the car. The screams Hoar had made still haunted his sleep at times. </p>
<p>As for leaving, what did that cost? </p>
<p>Well, the first time he tried to leave, he’d just delivered his product as usual but he made the mistake of withdrawing some of his shares from savings, having forgot that Stanely had an eye on his bank account. He’d been let off with a warning about trying to run and he’d be scared shitless to try again.</p>
<p>The second time he’d tried to leave had been several months after when Stanely gave Tozer the go ahead to kill a little girl of a client who had witnessed a ‘debt collection’. Sol had called to inquire what exactly they should do and Stanely didn’t give a shit. He said ‘just go ahead and kill her.’ </p>
<p>That was the last straw for him and he’d packed his shit, grabbed Iggy and tried to bolt. He managed to hide away in a hotel a couple cities away for about two weeks before Tozer had tracked him down. He nearly killed him too, beat the everliving fuck out of him and actually threatened to kill Iggy, but he’d literally got on his knees and begged the maniac not to. When he woke up, an emergency responder was shining a light in his eyes, and he was in the most pain he’d ever been in his entire life. </p>
<p>The question was, how exactly was he going to do this? What was he supposed to say? ‘I quit.’ or ‘I didn’t bring <em> it </em>. I quit?’ Yeah right he’d be shot for either one. Fucking Christ, how the fuck did this vicious cycle even start? Oh, that’s right. He needed the money. </p>
<p>Fuck the money. This Stanely guy was fucking insane! He saw him slit the throat of this kid called Goldman for quite literally just asking the wrong question. </p>
<p>He wasn’t part of Stanely’s gang, fuck that shit, no, but he was one of his drug suppliers. Mainly for the cocaine. Which Stanley had high demands for. </p>
<p>
  <b>Your destination will be on the right.</b>
</p>
<p>Having been snapped from his thoughts by the electronic voice of Siri, Seth angrily tapped on the phone to shut it off as he came to a stop on the outside of the Hubris Bar and Grill. This was the place Cornelius was supposed to meet him to pick up the product. He normally served him a couple beers they’d discuss where to meet and then they’d agree on the time. That was their routine. </p>
<p>He turned off his engine and let his sweaty palms rest on the leather of the steering wheel for a moment, squeezing and relaxing his hands as he took a breath. He could do this. He had to. This couldn’t continue. </p>
<p>With that last thought, he exited his car and made his way up to the front door of the establishment. He paused for a second, taking note that there were no other cars in the parking lot besides his own. Were they still open? The sign was on. Shrugging, he tried the door and it opened with a small chime of the bell above it. </p>
<p>It was void of business from the looks of it. The only person there, besides himself, being the bartender. He froze when he got a look at said bartender. </p>
<p>Lean and fair-skinned. Probably a little shorter than him if he had to guess and wider shoulders. Jet black hair fixed neatly and a clean-shaven face. Wearing a red plaid shirt and he could see the top of dark blue jeans clinging to his hips by a leather belt from behind the counter. He was polishing glasses when he had come in and at first, he had huffed irritably but when their eyes locked the other man seemed to froze. They both did. </p>
<p>A feeling of awkward unease filled his chest the longer he stared at this man, who had gone quite pale and his mouth hung open floundering like fish for words. He could see prominent dimples in the man’s cheeks, and it made the man’s chiseled features all the more appealing to him. </p>
<p>“O-Oh my God…” the man stuttered out, wide-eyed and now, Seth could see a clear view of the most stunning bright pale hazel eyes he’d ever seen in his life. They were striking… no, he was striking. From head to toe, he was just drawn to him, and he couldn’t even see his feet yet! </p>
<p>Realizing he himself had been staring, he tried to play it cool despite how his heart began to beat fleetingly in his chest. </p>
<p>Clearly, Cornelius was not working tonight. He’d just have to settle for texting him. He’d do it later. </p>
<p>“Are you about ready to close?” </p>
<hr/>
<p>His feet hurt. For goodness sake, he’d been on them since eight o’clock this morning and now it was almost midnight. </p>
<p>Hickey hadn’t shown up for his shift, again, and no one had been able to take his place, so here he was pulling a double shift. </p>
<p>It didn’t help that his dad (and manager of the bar) Francis Crozier was ‘on vacation,’ which really meant he was at home getting tanked with Mr Blanky or booked in a hotel with his ‘just a friend’ Mr Ross. - happily hiding from his duties - as per usual. </p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t get me wrong, I adore the man and I'm grateful for all he’s done for me, but he can be extremely frustrating... and extremely stubborn. </em>
</p>
<p>As for the assistant manager, Mr. Fitzjames, he was still on his honeymoon, having recently wed his silver-haired french lover Henry, an exotic dancer that he’d met in a strip club two years ago.</p>
<p><em> Henry Thomas Dundas Le Vesconte. Who the hell gives their child that many names? </em> He couldn’t help but ponder, he’d never really thought of it before in all the time he’d known the Frenchman.</p>
<p>The chime of the clock had him looking up with a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p><em> Thank God there is only two hours left. </em>He thought, looking around the completely barren bar. It had been slow for several hours now, the eight to ten o’clock rush having ended.</p>
<p>Just as the thoughts entered his head, the bell on the entrance door tinged. </p>
<p><em> Son of a bitch! </em> he thought, glaring at the countertop he was idly polishing as he immediately cursed himself for jinxing the night.</p>
<p>Looking up from the counter after composing himself enough to force a friendly smile upon his face, he acknowledged the customer.</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared himself for what met his gaze.</p>
<p>This man was definitely not one of the regulars. He wore a light grey suit paired with a white button up dress shirt.</p>
<p>A suit? No one wore a suit around these parts. </p>
<p>Still staring and mind blown, Thomas couldn’t stop his voice from uttering softly, “O-Oh my God…” </p>
<p>The man paused in his advance toward the counter and he felt heat running straight to his face as he stared. </p>
<p>“Are you about ready to close?” he asked in a masculine baritone that made Thomas’s head spin. </p>
<p>Then, mortified by his initial reaction, Thomas quickly shook his head clear of thoughts unrelated to his job. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat in order to regain his voice, offering the man a friendly smile. “No, sir, we are open until two, then I’ll have to kick you out.”</p>
<p>Resuming his stride towards the counter, the customer laughed. It was a beautiful sound that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and also quite infectious because Thomas found himself smiling too as the man took a seat on the bar stool right in front of him.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you, sir?” he asked, setting the cloth to the side so he could serve the man.</p>
<p>“Ancient Mariner.” was the request he received. </p>
<p>Thomas continued smiling and gave a curt nod before lowering himself to fetch a glass. They were stored with the dishes on a sectioned shelf beneath the counter. "You got it."</p>
<p>Thomas watched him out of the corner of his eye as he made the man his drink. With the stranger standing so near while he dug out his wallet, Thomas could study him closely. </p>
<p>He was, indeed, very handsome. Warm brown eyes with remarkably long eyelashes. The slightest bit of dark chest hair was peeking up past the top of his shirt with the way he had it buttoned, and…</p>
<p>Thomas paused, just as he began pouring the last part of the cocktail. </p>
<p>
  <em> Was that a tattoo?  </em>
</p>
<p>It was! On the left side of his neck, there among the slightly tanned skin, was a black tattoo of a dragon. As he moved, his collar occasionally hid it from sight. </p>
<p>"Hey, you're overflowing." </p>
<p>He barely registered his voice, but it snapped him back to reality and he quickly looked down. Dammit, he'd made a mess! </p>
<p>“Oh!“ he cried, tipping the bottle upright and hastily setting it aside. He rushed to get some towels and quickly returned, emptying the ruined drink before urgently mopping at the countertop, blushing furiously the whole time. </p>
<p>The customer just watched him, unphased by the ordeal; in fact, he looked more amused than anything. </p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry. I guess I was distracted." he gushed, soaking up the excess alcohol on the countertop. </p>
<p>The man quirked an amused eyebrow, a rather smug look appearing on his handsome face, causing Thomas’s face to heat up further as he finished cleaning up. </p>
<p>He quickly averted his eyes and began to make the drink again, not once looking up until he was finished and putting it into his hand. </p>
<p>"Thank you." the stranger chuckled, and the barman nodded, still recovering from the embarrassment of his mishap. He began polishing the counter on the other side by the cabinets. </p>
<p>It was silent for several nerve-wracking minutes. Thomas could feel the man's eyes studying him, and it made the hair prickle on top of his neck. He couldn't really say he wasn't doing the same, because he was watching the man's reflection through the crystal clear surface of one of the liquor cabinets. </p>
<p>"Did I distract you?" a voice laced with a seductive glee rang in his ears. </p>
<p>Thomas choked on his own breath, dropping the cloth and going beet red. </p>
<p>The man chuckled softly and Thomas watched him take a sip of his Mariner before setting it back down, clasping his hands together as he settled his arms before him on the counter. </p>
<p>"Relax, I'm just kidding. Name's Seth." </p>
<p>Exhaling a sigh, but still a little flustered, he turned to meet the man's gaze, stepping up to the counter. </p>
<p>"I’m Thomas," he paused, once again unable to stop his eyes from wandering until Seth just offered him a kind smile. "You're new in town." </p>
<p>Seth indulged himself in his drink once again before answering, "Is it that obvious?“</p>
<p>He smiled sheepishly, "It's a small town, and I confess not many people come in here dressed like that."</p>
<p>Another quirked eyebrow had him immediately gulping as he realized how that sounded. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with this?“ Seth asked quizzically.  </p>
<p>Blushing once again he quickly shook his head. "Nothing, I think you look very handso - Nice!- y-you look very nice!" </p>
<p>The other man shot him another smug look, "Are you hitting on me?“</p>
<p>Thomas groaned in defeat, leaning on the counter and burying his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment as well as his hot cheeks.</p>
<p>Seth began to laugh, a full on roar of a thing that gave way to a handsome smile with white teeth and pointed canines. </p>
<p>"Oh my God." he mumbled softly into his hands, "I'm so sorry." </p>
<p>"You're adorable, mate." </p>
<p>The words made his head shoot back up, pale hazel eyes blown wide with shock as his mouth hung slightly ajar despite his speechlessness. </p>
<p>Seth smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling. "You're not bad on the eyes either."</p>
<p>An awkward silence filled the air and after a few moments, Thomas gathered up the courage to ask as he watched his customer sip at his drink. </p>
<p>"Are you a celebrity?" </p>
<p>The other man began to laugh, sputtering over a mouthful of his mariner that dribbled down his chin as he struggled not to expel it. After forcing it down, he grabbed a napkin to dab at his chin as he barked out a wheezing laugh. </p>
<p>"Fuck no. I wish." he uttered, wiping some drips off the counter. "I do business." </p>
<p>Another silence. </p>
<p>"I take it you're from around here." </p>
<p>Thomas peered up at the man, offering him a kind smile. </p>
<p>"I am. Been here most of my life, though I did live in Ireland for a couple years with my dad.."</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘This is your Captain speaking... weather conditions right now... very wainy.. uraniy and... winby right now, but fuck it we’re gonna take off anyway!’</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Almost as if on cue, his phone on a shelf beneath the counter voiced a message from said dad, and he blushed slightly before retrieving his phone, unlocking it to check to see what Francis needed. </p>
<p>God forbid, Mr Blanky and he were out on the town causing havoc. </p>
<p><em> I don’t want another repeat of the Supermart incident... </em> he shivered at the memory as he opened the message, immediately letting out a sigh of relief before rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <b>[1:12 AM] Dad: Thomas, could u make sure I put the inventory order in?</b>
</p>
<p>Huffing slightly in irritation, he took a second to text the man back. </p>
<p>
  <b>[1:12 AM] Already did. You left it on the computer. All you have to do is press submit.</b>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t, but a couple moments late,r his sms tone started to go off again. </p>
<p>
  <b>[1:14 AM] Dad: Cute.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[i:15 AM] Dad: I forgot, srry lad. Thank u. See u at work 2morrow. Luv u.</b>
</p>
<p>That brought a smile to his face, and he blushed slightly before discreetly typing out, ‘Love you too’ and pressing send.</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh he set his phone on the table, burying his face in his hands, “That man.” </p>
<p>Seth leaned forward, cocking his head slightly to see the picture on the lock screen, which was a picture of both he and Francis. </p>
<p>"That your dad?" </p>
<p>Thomas looked up from his palms, sparing a glance at his phone. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes." </p>
<p>"You don't look much alike." Seth commented, studying the picture curiously. Noting the older man's blonde hair, larger nose, tooth-gapped grin and different face shape. No similar facial features, at all really. </p>
<p>"I'm adopted." </p>
<p>Seth flinched slightly, face going the tiniest bit red. "Oh…" </p>
<p>He offered the man a kind smile, "Francis took me in after my family died in a house fire when I was eight." </p>
<p>A solemn expression came over the other man's face, he nodded idly, sparing him an acknowledging look, "I'm sorry." </p>
<p>Thomas just shook his head, "Don't be, I made peace with it a long time ago. Besides, Dad made sure I was well taken care of. I’m very grateful to be in his life.” </p>
<p>Seth couldn’t help but smile at that as he lifted his glass to his lips. “Sounds like you’re happy with where you are in life.” </p>
<p>“I am, very much.”</p>
<p>It was here that a silence settled over them both, it wasn’t a tense silence nor an uncomfortable one. They just sat enjoying each other’s company. One man trying to think of what it was he should say, and the other having no clue whatsoever what he should do next.</p>
<p>Finally, it was Seth who broke the silence, “I don’t really associate with my family anymore, but I do have Iggy, and he’s more than plenty. The little bastard.” </p>
<p>Thomas couldn’t help but snort at the tone in the man’s voice when he mentioned whoever this person was. So much vehemence.</p>
<p>“A boyfriend?” </p>
<p>The handsome stranger laughed softly, “No, my iguana.” </p>
<p>He blinked in surprise, he really wasn’t expecting the man to be the type to have pets, but it did bring a fondness to his face as he glanced back down to the glass he was polishing.</p>
<p>Seth arched a curious eyebrow, “What are ya grinning at?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just… you didn’t strike me as the type to have pets.” he admitted. </p>
<p>A smug grin formed on the man’s face, “We just met. There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” </p>
<p>The man could certainly drink, that was for damn sure. So far, the man had consumed two Ancient Mariners, three Shandys, a Long Island Iced Tea, and something called Adios Motherfucker which was apparently a variation of a Long Island Iced Tea… currently, he was finishing a Coke on the Rocks.</p>
<p>The clock chimed. Thomas glanced up at it and felt a small wave of disappointment, but despite this, he offered his customer a polite smile. </p>
<p>“Two o’clock. I won’t rush you to finish your drink, but as soon as you do, I’ll have to lock up.” </p>
<p>The man leaned in, sliding forward on his elbows, “But I haven’t even tipped you yet.” he practically purred. There was a gleam in his eye that Thomas knew all too well, “Unfortunately, I don’t think cash will do.” </p>
<p>Thomas felt his face heat up at the mischievous smirk that formed on Seth’s face. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat awkwardly, gathering the courage to decline. Although he wouldn’t deny that he was tempted. </p>
<p>“I… I’m flattered. Really, I am, but I have to pass though. I try to make it a strict rule not to sleep with customers… the last time it didn’t end so well.” </p>
<p>Seth’s eyes widened suddenly, blinking stupidly before he barked out a laugh that quickly turned into a fit.</p>
<p>Thomas felt his blush deepen, unsure what was so funny. Had he misunderstood?</p>
<p>Maybe he had because it took the man several moments before he was able to compose himself.</p>
<p>“That is not what I meant at all, mate. I simply meant I wanna take you out. What time are ya off?”</p>
<p>His face quickly turned a deep crimson, utterly embarrassed at his assumption. “I… um… well…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while the two of them had fallen into casual conversation, and Thomas dimpled brightly when Seth barked out a hoarse laugh, it put a boyish smile on display and adorable little crinkles formed along his eyes. He was glad the man found the situation as amusing as he did. </p>
<p>“So, wait, lemme get this straight! Your dad is upset that his assistant manager just tied the knot with a man he met in a strip club four years ago. So now he’s busy screwing his lover into-”</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh no! This is the best part, mate,” he paused to finish the last bit of his sex on the beach before finishing, “They’re ‘just friends.’ Francis is in denial that it’s anything more than that but his boyfriend isn’t fooled. Everyone knows what’s going on there.” he tittered. </p>
<p>Seth laughed some more and he couldn’t help but join in, it was a rather infectious thing. He loved how the man’s laugh seemed to bubble up from his gut and form into something between a rasp and a cackle. Then his smile. God help him, it was so, so very beautiful. </p>
<p>“Oy, mate, another round ‘a of the orange stuff!” Seth called to the bartender through slurred words. </p>
<p>Slowly, the short dark-haired man turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow that practically disappeared into the hairline of his slicked back hair. “Which one now? The tequila sunset or fuzzy navel? You’ve ordered both.” </p>
<p>Thomas laughed at the hesitance on Seth’s face, “Mate, it’s practically the same thing. Here let’s do something else,” he turned to the bartender. “Two rum and cokes please.”  </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to have drinks in hand, but Thomas acknowledged the subtle change in the bartender’s facial expression, a silent warning that they were on the verge of being kicked out due to how much they’d consumed. </p>
<p>Jesus, the man could handle his alcohol. He was just now starting to get a bit trashed. </p>
<p>He turned back to his handsome new acquaintance to speak but stopped when he realized that deep chocolate-colored eyes were staring at him intensely, as if inspecting every inch of him. Oh it was easy to read what was in those eyes. </p>
<p>Lust.</p>
<p>Desire. </p>
<p>Want. </p>
<p>That's what it was. </p>
<p>Anxiety running rampant, he could only offer a shy but friendly smile, hoping to snap himself and his companion out of the compromising thoughts. </p>
<p>It didn't work. No, instead Seth leaned in. Before he could protest, warm palms were gripping his face and hungry lips were pressing against his, and he let out a shocked squeak as the older man licked into his mouth.</p>
<p>The fire started, and it was like he was tinder. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, even going as far as to return it and smooth his hand along the prickly surface of his stubble-covered jaw. Seth hummed in approval. The bartender murmured a curse and walked into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Thomas groaned softly as large hands settled upon his shoulders from behind. A warm body pressed up against him and lips were placing tender, needy kisses and nips against the side of his neck. </p>
<p>His hands shook as he fumbled with getting the key into the lock, distracted by Seth's impatient affections. </p>
<p>"L-Let me unlock the door first, you silly sod!" Thomas whined.</p>
<p>Seth giggled softly. </p>
<p>They were both absolutely trashed, both of them having had a series of shots at another bar after the first had closed.</p>
<p>Thomas finally got the stubborn key to turn, and they both damn near tumbled onto the carpet of his living room when they stumbled inside. </p>
<p>Seth turned him back around, and immediately, hungry lips were on his. They were soft lips that he could taste the faint trace of vanilla chapstick upon. He groaned softly as a tongue darted out to run across his bottom lip, a silent plea for entry that he was all too inclined to grant as he parted his lips. </p>
<p>A thick hot tongue tasting heavily of a multitude of flavors - ranging from whiskey shots, Sex on the Beach, Long Island Ice Teas, and the Ancient Mariner from earlier - pillaged his mouth eagerly. </p>
<p>Thomas moaned quietly into Seth's hot mouth, and his eyes fluttered closed when the handsome man brought two large, warm, and tender hands to cup his face as they continued to makeout. </p>
<p>The kiss was long, fiery, and full of raw, mutual lust. Both their tongues battled relentlessly for dominance, and it didn’t end until he placed a hand on Seth’s chest to indicate that he needed air. </p>
<p><em> This is probably a mistake, I just met this man… </em> something deep in the back of his mind screamed at him, but of course then there was another thought that tried to argue this face, So you end up having a drunken one night stand, when was the last time you got laid? He's so hot!</p>
<p>It was almost comical to him in his tipsy state, reminding him of those tv shows where a character has a devil on his shoulder on one side trying to convince them to do something they shouldn’t, and an angel on the other side telling him not to.</p>
<p>“You taste so good,” Seth growled, trailing his lips from his to nibble on the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. He nudged his legs apart with one of his thighs, pushing it between his legs so he could grind himself against it. The delightful friction drew forth a soft moan from him, and he tilted his head up, giving the man further access to his neck. </p>
<p>“Ohh,” he choked out, his voice cracking slightly as he struggled to focus on speaking with Seth’s distractions as they both subconsciously backed up towards the couch. “It’s probably the peach schnapps…” </p>
<p>Seth hummed softly against the warm flesh, feeling the bartender’s smooth skin against his cheek. “I don’t think so… more like blackberries.” </p>
<p>Thomas didn’t question the statement, even though it puzzled him. He didn’t really care at this point. </p>
<p>It was here that his knees hit the armrest of his couch, and he - not having expected it with so much else to focus on - stumbled backwards dragging Seth with him, sending them both tumbling onto the dark surface, with an ‘oof.’ He grunted at the sudden feeling of the larger man landing on top of him, and Seth just chuckled, leaning back up to peck him quickly on the lips, “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“You’re fine.” </p>
<p>“Thank you. I think so too.” </p>
<p>They both giggled for a moment in their drunken state, finding the mishap more amusing than either of them probably would have if they were sober.</p>
<p>Seth’s hands began to roam over Thomas’s clothed chest, hastily, clumsily working at the buttons at the top of his red button up, initiating another passionate kiss as he slid each from it’s eyelet.</p>
<p>Immediately, he let his own fingers work on the man’s white shirt beneath his open jacket. His own hands were more graceful, moving dexterously down with ease. </p>
<p>“You really are.” he agreed once he reached the final button of his shirt, eagerly sliding the last button free. He pushed the other man’s shirt open, allowing him the sight of a mildly furred chest and an abdomen with the faintest trace of a six pack.  </p>
<p>“Dammit…” Seth muttered as he struggled with the second to last button on his shirt, causing him to giggle at the other man’s eagerness, reaching his fingers down to slip the remaining to buttons free for him. </p>
<p>That hot mouth moved again, now to gently nibble at a spot just behind his ear forcing a groan from him, and he subconsciously arched his body up against the other man. He helped Seth get his shirt off by slipping his arms from the sleeves, moving with him as the man sucked teasingly on his earlobe.</p>
<p>Seth parted his own shirt, and warm palms were on him before the skin beneath them could register the feel of cool air. The other man paused, pulling back to both take in a breath and take in the sight before him. </p>
<p>Thomas was undeniably pleasant to look at. His pale hazel eyes, through a trick of the light, could appear as sky blue, or minty green, and sometimes a silvery gray. His jet black hair was neatly parted and styled, or it had been, now it was rather messy courtesy of their bar hopping adventure. A defined nose and a kind dimpled smile. His pink lips were now reddened and slightly swollen after scraping against the stubble on Seth’s jaw. </p>
<p>There was more to admire now that he’d undressed him. He was tight-bellied, but not scrawny. He had a modest amount of muscle tone on his abdomen, chest, and biceps. Clearly he kept himself fit with an active routine. </p>
<p>He was broad-shouldered and broad-chested, said chest sporting a dark dusting of black fuzz spanning between dusky nipples and thinning out at the lower section of his pectorals before picking up again. It trailed down his belly in a nice neat trail, ghosting around his navel before thickening into a thatch that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers. </p>
<p>“Oooh…” Thomas moaned, squirming slightly beneath him to better angle their hips while he used shaky hands to push the man’s suit jacket and shirt from his shoulders allowing Seth to shrug out of the sleeves. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Soon after being freed of his top clothing, Seth leaned down once again, this time letting his lips caress Thomas’s throat. His tongue ran over the younger man’s fleeting pulse briefly as hands roamed his chest, running fingers over the hair upon it in their sideways path to his left nipple. </p>
<p>Seth used the tip of a finger to tease the small bud, letting his trimmed fingernail scrape against it so faintly it likely felt like a tickle. He wasn’t exactly expecting the response he received in turn.</p>
<p>“Nngh… ahh..!” His lover moaned, overwhelmed by all the stimulation, his back arched off the couch to roll his hips roughly into the other man’s. Muscled arms shot up to wrap around the domineering man’s shoulders and Seth could feel fingers scrabbling desperately at the skin on his back, nails dragging from the middle of his back all the way up to his shoulder blades, leaving scratches in their wake and forcing an instinctive hiss from him. </p>
<p>Deciding to experiment a little, Seth took the fleshy bud between two fingers rolling it between warm pads with a little pressure. He couldn’t help but grin when he felt Thomas’ nails digging into his back again, harder this time, and how his hips pressed against thighs as the smaller man made another sweet vocalization. </p>
<p>He definitely hit a hotspot. </p>
<p>Moving in close to Thomas’ ear again, he nibbled on the outer shell of cartilage before speaking into it, “Good Lord, you are sensitive, aren’t ya?” </p>
<p>Thomas’ cheeks lit aflame with a deep blush at his words, but Seth succeeded in forcing out a response in the form of another moan when he gently flicked his fingers against the hardened peak. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Seth chuckled against his ear. His hands moved on in their exploration, one ran down the trail of hair on his belly while the other caressed his left flank. </p>
<p>Seth could feel the smaller man starting to get hard, but as the exchange continued, he realized that he was already rock hard. He couldn’t help the smug smile from spreading across his face at the giggle that soon accompanied Thomas’ realization of that fact. </p>
<p>Having heard his small laugh, Seth pulled back enough to see his face. A grin graced his own features before he came closer to place another kiss against his lips, “Something funny?” </p>
<p>“You’re already hard.” Thomas pointed out the obvious with a snicker, leaning back into the pillows and letting fingers run from the man’s back around his neck to brush curiously against the dragon tattoo that resided there. </p>
<p>Seth’s grin broadened, and he pressed his hips down a little harder against Thomas’ own, blatantly trying to show off his erection, purring with a voice driven with desire, “Feel it?” </p>
<p>At the increased pressure, his lover mewled and arched up against him for more as he felt himself continuing to harden, “Yes.” </p>
<p>He lifted his hips away from the grinding and watched as Thomas couldn’t help but whine in protest at the loss.</p>
<p>His handsome guest’s hand on his belly began to move further south. Fingers brushed against his belly button briefly as they went, drawing out a brief full-body shudder before it moved on, roaming down between their parted hips and over the waistband of his trousers to grope him, feeling him.</p>
<p>“Ahh…mm... oh Christ…” Seth whimpered softly as the man fondled his sex through his trousers. It didn’t take but a few seconds for his body to respond to the touch, hardening further to cause an aching discomfort as his cock strained against his now much too tight pants. </p>
<p>A smug, knowing look came upon Thomas’ face and he gave him a small teasing squeeze. “Not the only one, am I?” </p>
<p>Thomas let his hands move up to Seth’s shoulders again, letting heated palms smooth down the hot, hairless skin of Seth's shoulders, over the curves of his biceps. He seemingly couldn’t help himself from wiggling his hips anxiously as Seth used one hand to unbutton his pants - even though it added a moment of clumsily fumbling before Seth finally succeeded. </p>
<p>He was enjoying himself; he enjoyed teasing the smaller man. The handsome bartender reacted so beautifully, moaning and whining and squirming with anticipation beneath him. It was an absolute thrill to watch him come undone with but the simplest actions. </p>
<p>Deliberately slow, grinning all the while, Seth let his fingers find Thomas’ fly, pulling it down with a very drawn out, audible zip, before slipping his hand down the front of both the dark haired beauty’s jeans and drawers at the same time.</p>
<p>Thomas huffed irritably with sexual frustration and finally snapped at him, “Stop teasing me and- oooh f-fuck… ” his protest trailed off into a lewd whine as Seth’s hand found his engorged erection to slowly wrap around it firmly. </p>
<p>The smaller man whimpered softly, his hips bucking up wantonly into his heated palm when he gave him a few long languid strokes. Thomas responded by letting his hands move down and nimble fingers hooked through his belt loops to pull Seth forward slightly so he could unbutton his own pants. </p>
<p>Panting now with the rush of things, Thomas made quick work of his buttons and zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down to expose him. Immediately, he let out a breathy sigh as his cock was freed from its confines. </p>
<p>Shifting his eyes downward, Thomas must have felt a flicker of trepidation settle in the pit of his stomach. What was that? Eight inches? Definitely larger than his own, that, he wouldn't even try to argue. </p>
<p>Hot lips were mouthing at Seth’s neck again, gradually moving up in a path along his jaw, chin, and finally to settle against his own to initiate another heated kiss that he absolutely melted into with a small whimper. </p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle, Tommy, I promise.” Seth reassured soothingly against his lips.  </p>
<p>Thomas snorted, pulling away and giggling at his words. “I’ve done this before. Granted, not for a while, but I have. Just wasn’t expecting you to be hung like a stallion.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seth pulled back staring at him, his face flushing pink and quickly passing red and going straight to near purple at his lover’s words. The sight made Thomas laugh even harder, but eventually, he leaned in to press a reassuring kiss against his cheek. </p>
<p>Recovering from his surprise, Seth’s hands were soon eagerly tugging his pants down, practically ripping them off his ankles so fast he’d barely had time to toe off his shoes. His sudden change from torturous teasing to frantically wanting, no needing, to fuck Thomas sent the younger man into another fit of tipsy giggles as he tried to assist in sliding his guest’s trousers down his hips - with hands that were starting to get rather clumsy as the alcohol continued it’s course - in a desperation.</p>
<p>“Well, that got you going,” Thomas tittered with amusement, unable to be contained at this point. He ran a gentle finger against Seth’s v-line, which aroused him even further. He had to swat Thomas’ hand away so he could use his other hand to grip the base of his cock firmly in order to prevent himself from coming too soon. </p>
<p>Thomas settled himself back against the throw pillows, and once he was positive he’d stalled his orgasm, Seth followed, suspending himself on one muscled arm planted against the arm rest behind the pillows before prodding two fingers against his lips. </p>
<p>“Put that mouth to use and suck. I take it, ya know the drill?”</p>
<p>Smirking up at the other man, Thomas shot him a suggestive wink before allowing the digits entry, causing Seth to snort in amusement before watching him lathe them up eagerly. Occasionally. he bodily shuddered with a small gasp when the younger man would wrap his tongue around and between his thick fingers, or moving up all the way to let his tongue lick at his knuckles. </p>
<p>He leaned in closer, using his elbow to balance himself so he could card his fingers on his other hand through Thomas’ dark hair affectionately, staring at him with want and desire. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers free, and Thomas wiggled anxiously as Seth used his knees to part his thighs and keep them open. It wasn’t long before his wet digits prodded at Thomas’ entrance, and Thomas let out a small wanting groan that was silenced by Seth moving his lips against the younger man’s. </p>
<p>Thomas tensed momentarily as Seth breached him with one finger, but he immediately relaxed, emitting a small mewl against the other man’s lips. </p>
<p>Seth worked quickly but carefully as he worked him open, pushing his finger into him all the way up to his first knuckle, then pulling it out about half-way before pushing it back in. He repeated the action a couple times before he began to ease in a second digit. Thomas hissed softly at the stretch, spreading his legs a bit more to accommodate him. </p>
<p><em> It really has been a long time </em>, he mused.</p>
<p>The other man paused when he finally managed to get up to his second knuckle, his brown eyes shifted up to meet his gaze cautiously, “You okay?” </p>
<p>Thomas replied by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down enough that he could nuzzle against his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne and exhaling a sigh before teasing his stubbled jaw with small nibbles. </p>
<p>Reassured, Seth continued his task, working the smaller man open with care, switching it up between thrusting the digits into him and scissoring his fingers this way, then that, twisting them, and pushing them deep inside him, listening intently as the other man panted and moaned softly against the warm flesh of his neck the whole time. </p>
<p>Finally, he angled his fingers just right and crooked them slightly, searching for what he knew would have the smaller man absolutely begging here in a second. </p>
<p>It really didn’t take him long to find it, and the reaction was intense. </p>
<p>Instantly, Thomas was letting out a loud cry that morphed into a wanton moan. He pulled away from where he had been sucking at a spot on Seth’s neck, staring at him with eyes blown wide and darkened with lust, slightly swollen lips parted as he huffed out a breath. </p>
<p>Unable to restrain himself, he shot him a smug expression with an inquisitive arch of an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”  </p>
<p>The smaller man was panting, fingers curling into the heated flesh of his shoulders he barely found his voice, making it come out as a small croak, “Y-Yeah..” </p>
<p>Chuckling to himself, Seth removed his fingers from the smaller body. The small whine didn’t go unnoticed, but he did ignore it as he shifted forward. He spat briefly on his hand, deciding anything was better than nothing as he smoothed it over his throbbing cock. </p>
<p>With that he moved again, positioning himself so he was suspended over the beautiful raven-haired bartender with strong, able arms as he lined himself up. The other man was wide-eyed, and his breathing came hot and heavy as he pressed up against him. </p>
<p>Seth leaned forward, letting his freckled nose rest against the prominent one belonging to the smaller man as his fingers ran reassuringly through his black hair. It seemed to work because Thomas relaxed beneath him. Taking this as his go-ahead, he carefully pushed forward allowing the head of his cock to sink into the tight heat of the body before him with a groan, “F-Fuck…”  </p>
<p>Thomas hissed at first but a small, pleased moan immediately followed. Fingernails dug into his back again, trailing scratches along the surface that was now beginning to perspire slightly as he worked. </p>
<p>He inched himself a bit further before pausing to check on his companion for the night, finding him breathing deeply and his darkened eyes staring at him half glazed over with lust and alcohol from their earlier indulgences. </p>
<p>“Doing alright?” Seth asked, that earned him a nod. </p>
<p>Putting trust in the man to let him know if it was too much, Seth began to move forward again, this time allowing himself to bury himself inside Thomas’ warm passage, groaning softly and resting his forehead against his, exhaling a breath. Seth stayed like this for a few seconds, taking a moment to both enjoy the way his body squeezed his cock, and also to recover his bearings when the room briefly spun with a wave of dizziness. </p>
<p>He could feel the other man’s thighs quivering against his hips. Clearly he was trying to recompose himself too. </p>
<p>Seth, unable to contain himself, began to move, pulling back before pushing back inside. He could feel Thomas’ breath fluttering against his collarbone as he panted heavily, lips moved as he tried to find his voice.</p>
<p>He continued, beginning to set a steady, slow pace as he thrust, using all of his self control to keep himself from pounding the man through the damn couch. </p>
<p>Or was tried to, until a breathless voice called out to him, “Seth… harder… I’m not made of glass you know.”</p>
<p>That was all the permission he needed. Spurred further, he pulled back almost all the way before brutally snapping his hips forward again, repeating and quickly starting a rough, fast pace that had Thomas seeing stars. </p>
<p>This was incredible. Damn, he’s amazing was the only thought running through Seth’s mind right now.</p>
<p>Moaning in ecstasy, Thomas moved back in an attempt to meet the other man’s quick pace, completely overstimulated by everything. He barely reacted to Seth’s lips as they mouthed wetly, hotly against his neck, sucking and nipping every now and then. </p>
<p>Further lost in the inferno of passion, Thomas reached his hands up placing one on the side of Seth’s neck, briefly touching the dragon tattoo, and the other one found the man’s dark brown hair, sweeping a hand through it as he cried out to him. </p>
<p>Seth was getting closer by the second and knew Thomas wasn’t going to last long either.. </p>
<p>“S-So good… oh god yes… oooh… f-fuck….” Thomas whined before crying out rather loudly when Seth struck his prostate. </p>
<p>“Fucking shit, Thomas… you feel amazing…” was his growled reaction as the movement from his hips started to become more eratic and stuttered as he got closer. </p>
<p>The heat in Thomas’ belly was like a coiled spring losing its tension and the younger man’s hands gripped at broad shoulders tightly as he started to come undone, “I-I’m… gonna…” </p>
<p>Seth hushed him with another kiss, but he couldn’t deepen it as much as he’d wanted because they were both too busy panting. </p>
<p>It was here that his lover lost it, his body arched and seized briefly as he came against both their stomachs with a loud moan against his panting lips. </p>
<p>Reeling from the intensity of his orgasm. Thomas settled back against the pillows, breathing heavily and staring with wide eyes - dilated with both lust and the effects of the booze- while Seth finished. It wasn’t long either; it just took a couple more deep thrusts before his hips stuttered, then stilled completely as he came with a roaring grunt. </p>
<p>Thomas grunted softly as the larger man slumped down on top of him, panting heavily as he let his body rest a moment, completely exerted from the vigorous sexual activity. </p>
<p>The two of them lay there for several minutes, both coming down from their sexual highs, neither one of them moving until their breathing patterns normalized.</p>
<p>“That… was amazing,” Thomas finally breathed out, running a hand idly through Seth’s hair. </p>
<p>“It was,” he agreed, pulling out of him and beginning to lift himself with trembling arms that felt like jello. </p>
<p>Thomas quickly offered, “You can stay the night. It’s only fair.” After a pause, he said, “I don’t know if I’m crazy to offer.” </p>
<p>Seth was starting to move to get off the couch, so his brown eyes shot Thomas an uncertain look, and he stammered, “I uh… don’t want to overstay my welcome.” </p>
<p>Thomas hummed, sitting up and running a lazy hand through Seth’s hair. He stood up and moved to retrieve the fleece blanket that hung over the back of the recliner in the middle of the room. “You’re not. Besides, you’re in no shape to be wandering the streets.” </p>
<p>He shot Thomas a knowing look and shrugged scooting over when the other man returned to lay beside him, climbing onto the couch and slotting himself behind him so their chests were together. Seth hummed in content, placing a sweet kiss to the handsome bartender’s cheek and draped an arm around Thomas’ waist, pulling him closer. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Cornelius Hickey was not a man unfamiliar to being threatened, and it was because of this fact that he was not easily intimidated. With that being said, when he delivered the news to his new employer that his main drug supplier had decided to opt out of the business and got nothing but a blank unreadable stare, he had felt an hint of unease rapidly settling in his gut. </p>
<p>Stephen Stanley was a notorious crime lord here in London. A former surgeon who walked out one day after botching a surgery. Apparently he went on a killing spree and took up a love for getting away with things. He liked that feel of power. </p>
<p>He was a tall man, balding with cold eyes and sharp features. A bored expression always resting across thin lips. Cornelius was positive there couldn’t be a more intimidating man. Especially since the man’s expression hardly ever changed. More like never changed. It didn’t even change now.</p>
<p>Now, as he sat in his chair staring at him with that ever the same expression, he honestly for the first time began to feel an unease begin to form in his gut. A sense of dread like something bad was about to happen. Perhaps it was the intensity in the lack of intensity in his eyes. Maybe the way they appeared almost bored and unaffected, even though the man had made the task of getting their rattled cocaine dealer to cooperate sound so important. </p>
<p>“I understand why he feels the way he does.” The seasoned criminal said suddenly. </p>
<p>The words surprised him, he was not expecting that at all. </p>
<p>He was just about to respond when the man pulled out his mag and rose from the chair he’d been occupying, and it immediately had Cornelius shrinking back in alarm. </p>
<p>“I understand that you wasted his time. You were supposed to meet him at your job yesterday. Why didn’t you? I know you were supposed to be on the schedule.” The man asked, his voice was calm and collected the entire time. </p>
<p>Oh shit. He was definitely in trouble. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Thomas woke up the next morning the first thing he was able to acknowledge was that his head had him feeling like he got hit by a damn train. The second thing he noticed, however, was the warmth and feel of a sturdy body, and the soft snoring behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensing slightly in alarm, he slowly lifted his head to peer over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his eyes were greeted with the sight of a handsome face, he blinked once, twice, staring in confusion before slowly turning back around and lowering his head back on the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay…? That’s new…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned his surroundings and was quite relieved to find himself in the sanctuary of his living room. Well, he was relieved, until he spotted all the clothes scattered on the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that the events of last night started to come back to his head in a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh…. fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mind screamed as realization hit him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go Thomas. You just slept with one of the customers, stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An annoyed scowl formed on his lips and he huffed out a sigh, feeling rather frustrated with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him? He knew better than this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for him to become lost in his thoughts, and it was actually warm lips placing a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear that snapped him back as well as had him blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." Seth's voice poured like sweet honey into his ear, forcing a smile onto his face as the other man began to nibble on the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm… good morning." he hummed a tired response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth's arm - that had been draped around his middle - began to move south. His warm palm trailed over his skin sending a shiver up his spine and heat flooding into his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet kiss was placed against his jaw, and Thomas felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man ran a finger along his right inner thigh, the touch soft and held in it was clear intention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking beautiful." Seth drawled, running his hand dangerously close to his rapidly swelling prick earning the man a small moan as he spread his legs slightly for him in further invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his handsome guest hardening as well, prodding against his lower back the more he initiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth… oooohh…" Thomas moaned softly, craning his neck to give Seth more access to his neck when the man ran his lips along his fleeting pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers finally moved up to run up the length of his arousal, and he bodily shuddered with want, his prick gave a twitch in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nngh.. a-ah… yes…" he whined, pushing forward into that warm groping hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth wrapped his lips around a section of flesh on Jopson's throat, suckling insistently in between letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man gave him a couple long languid strokes, as he worked on leaving a nice blemish on pale skin, his other hand came up to let fingers prod at his lips in silent instruction, and he was all too happy to comply with letting two digits into his mouth, moaning around them softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked on them diligently, occasionally wrapping his tongue around them and in between - coating them heavily with his saliva - with an audible moan here and there as he worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spurred on, Seth pushed his fingers in deeper into Thomas's hot mouth before pulling back and he began to thrust them a little bit in a crude imitation of what he'd love to do to this black-haired beauty. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when the smaller man whimpered around the slight roughness of the treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we had more time, I'd fuck that pretty mouth of yours, if ya’d let me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas whined, his back arching slightly as he pushed his hips back against him. He was already so, so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Seth removed his fingers with a wet pop, pushing a knee between his thighs to further spread his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop himself from whimpering softly as a wet digit circled around his hole teasingly. Wiggling his hips anxiously, he tried to push back against it, desperately wanting it inside him as Seth continued to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sexual desperation made Seth chuckle in amusement the more unraveled he became. He kissed the other side of his neck and let the prickling of his stubble tease the sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" he purred, rubbing the pad of his finger against his center of his hole firmly, yet without enough pressure to breach him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… oooohh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth finally let the tip of his finger disappear inside him, and Thomas groaned, easily loosening up for him allowing him to bury the digit all the way up to the first knuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas worked himself on the twisting appendage eagerly, panting softly as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re still pretty loose." Seth commented, wriggling his finger about inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent a shiver up his spine and drew forth another whimper from his throat. “D-Don't stop… not yet..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, like that do ya?“ the larger man purred, hand releasing his prick to snake up his body beneath the blanket. Each spot his fingers traced over seemed to light ablaze with an intense inferno in their state of lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers traced up from his groin, combing through his pubic hair, as they continued upwards. The ghosted over the hair that surrounded his belly button, smoothing the wiry hairs down before teasing the indent with his pointer finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas tensed. He knew he was ticklish, and he was just about to protest when the words died off into a lewd moan as Seth took this moment to insert a second finger, stretching him as a distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth lingered on the spot for a moment, teasing the hypersensitive place until he whimpered and tried desperately to wiggle away from the curious hand, a dead give away of his sensitivity that caused Seth to chuckle softly at the discovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot breath fluttered against his ear, accompanied by a husky voice. "Ticklish, eh?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing furiously, he made a soft noise of affirmation from the back of his throat, praying the man would leave the discovery be for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, thankfully, his hand mapped his body out until he found one of his nipples which he began to cruelly tease to erect hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnngh… oooohh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth kissed his neck sweetly as he thrust his fingers inside him, quickly trying to make room for a third - which he finally managed to squeeze inside - groaning softly as his muscles clamped down on the thick digits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good Lord, it felt so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man began to thrust them roughly into him, vigorously, and determined to get a reaction as he simultaneously teased the sensitive nubs on his chest, taking turns between stroking, pinching, and squeezing one and then the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly those fingers stilled, stopping all movement, and he whined in protest. Unable to help himself, he pushed himself back against his hand, grinding himself on the man's thick fingers with a ragged breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're so cute…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Seth… ooooohh.. I-I want you inside me… please…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he needed to say and those fingers left him, leaving him feeling unbearably empty at the loss, but it wasn't long until he could feel Seth's arousal pushing against his loosened hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?“ he asked, nibbling tenderly at his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed out a soft, lust driven 'yes' and with that, Seth breached him with a hiss, embedding himself until his balls were pressed against his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you are amazing." The other man groaned with a careful roll of his hips before beginning to set a pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas couldn’t wrap his mind around how mind blowing this sex was, it was definitely the best he'd ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he could recall anyhow, he'd had a couple one night stands since he and Harry broke up. They remained friends of course, good friends in fact. He'd later met an older man named John Bridgens, a college professor and a hopeless romantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was actually Harry's best man at the two's wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another roll from Seth's hips snapped him back with a small moan, “Nngh… s-so are you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth gave his left nipple a sharp pinch, eliciting free a shrill sounding cry of both pain and pleasure as he pushed his hips back into his thrusts determined to meet his set pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man's forehead tipped forward to rest between his shoulder blades - his breath fluttering down his upper back as he panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good God, you're so sensitive," he rasped out, using the tip of his fingernail to tease the hardened nub, "it's hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mnn a-ah… t-there… harder." Thomas moaned, feeling the larger man nudge at his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth hummed sweetly, jetting his hips in the same angle drawing forth a lewd moan, "There?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson's only response was to reach his arm back, placing a trembling hand against Seth's hip, using it as leverage as he moved in counterpoint with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth gave his nipple a rough flick, and he yelped loudly, arching his back as fingers curled the flesh on his pelvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe this, couldn’t believe himself! How could he allow himself to make the same mistake he had made the night prior. He knew better than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even despite this lingering heavily on his consciousness, Thomas couldn’t help himself. This man, this stranger that he had met just last night - had known for mere hours - played his body like an instrument. It was as if he’d seemingly learned every single thing that made him tick,, overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand from the man's hip to tilt his torso slightly to glance back at him. Fingers found the side of a stubble prickled jaw and a warm palm cupped his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth's brown eyes met his hazel and lips were pressing against his. He moaned into the kiss. He began to meet the man's thrusts with more intensity, moaning and mewling the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large hand moved downward - away from one of his nipples - trailing down his abdomen to find his engorged cock fingers curling around it and beginning to stroke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nngh… f-fuck…. oooohh!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overstimulated as he was, he knew it wasn't going to be long now as he found himself both trying to meet the man's thrusts, and bucking his hips into that hot, vigorously pumping hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was a mess of pants and grunts as he continued to pound away, and Thomas felt the exact moment the man's hips began to move sporadically, desperately, before stuttering and stopping when he let out a loud groan. It was when a scorching warmth flooded his insides that he was sent over the edge. With a loud whine, he came heavily over Seth's hand and wrist with four pulsing spurts of white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity left him unable to do anything but twitch for a second, panting heavily. He could feel Seth’s hot breath on the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck…” the man managed between haggard breath and heavy panting of his own, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Thomas agreed with a content sigh, his body practically melting into the larger man’s arms, his mind muddling with thoughts about both the previous night and work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas let out a content sigh as he swiped at his sweat soaked bangs, “That was incredible. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth let out a soft hum against his ear before kissing the shell of it sweetly. “Mm, you’re adorable, mate.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Francis grumbled a curse as he occupied the front step of Jopson’s house - James was quickly trailing after him - still trying to persuade him from confronting the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, at some point during the night - or 5:18 AM specifically - Thomas had sent a text to him - not Francis - a clearly very drunk text that read; [</span>
  <b>francass it’f Tod i m am vury dick anf don’ thunk i cam cum on today.]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he found the absurdity of the slaughtered attempt of sentences absolutely hilarious, immediately bursting into a fit of giggles as he passed his phone over to his Irish partner who initially tried to ignore him, until he told him it was his Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft ching of keys caught his attention, and he quickly turned to his friend who was angrily trying to get the spare key that Thomas had given him - in case of an emergency - into the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Francis, just because Thomas gave you a key doesn't mean that--" he trailed off as the door made a click and was pushed open. Realizing that the Irishman was too pissed off to be reasoned with he huffed taking a step back. Unlike his companion, he wasn't about to enter the boy's home uninvited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crozier didn't even hesitate, he walked into his 'sick' son’s house, mouth opening to yell for the young man but stopping, and snapping it shut, eyes going wide in surprise at what met him in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothes were strewn about everywhere, and there was a strange man laying on his son's couch, and there was Thomas, resting on top of said man. They were both naked, and only partially-covered with a fleece throw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis just stared, mind blown as he tried to think what the hell he should do as his anger began to simmer down the more he took in the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger resting with Thomas was a handsome lad, that was for sure; dark brown hair, strong-jawed, with nicely chiseled cheekbones. A dragon tattoo on the left side of his neck. He was bigger than Jopson in frame, more muscular and wider shoulders. From where Jopson's head lay resting against his chest, Francis could see the lad's breath disturbing some of the man’s chest hair as he snored lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bucket on the side of the couch, a couple water bottles and a bottle of ibuprofen on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger since evaporated, Francis turned his eyes away and wordlessly walked back outside, closing the door quietly on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they returned to his house, Francis found himself taking a deep indulgence off a glass of whiskey early in the morning. His face was a light shade of pink with a disturbed look upon his face as he sat at his dining room table with his old friend, Thomas Blanky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He picked a good one too. Probably one of the most handsome men I've ever seen." James chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" he shouted to his Scottish lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, love. It's true." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis felt his cheeks heat further, and that was when Thomas went into a fit of hysterics. "It's not funny Thomas!“ the Irishman bellowed as his old friend leaned back in his chair, beer bottle in hand, roaring with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, you're absolutely fuckin' right Frank. It's not funny; it's bloody hilarious!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just walked in on my son butt-ass naked on top of another man right after he claimed `e was sick!“</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thomas offered the man --still straightening his grey blazer-- a kind yet bashful smile as he walked him to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had fun last night.” he admitted softly with a faint blush on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth offered him a boyish grin with pointed canines, “Same, but who knows,” he leaned in to kiss his cheek before pulling back and giving him a very suggestive wink, “your establishment may have gotten a new regular.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his face heat up further, good Lord… this man was so enticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my boss will be pleased.” was what came tumbling awkwardly from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug grin adorned with an arched eyebrow formed upon Seth’s face before he let out an amused chuckle, and a large hand reached out to pat him on the shoulder. “I’m glad. Well, I’ll see ya later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responded with a pitiful little ‘Bye.’ before the man turned and made his way down his front step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he closed the door, he let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned his back against it. He ran his hand through his hair as his thoughts and heartbeat raced.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was absolutely incredible… he’s incredible.... I should have asked for his number.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He frowned, shaking his head at the thought, Don’t be absurd Thomas. That would have been crossing a line. It was just a one night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sting of disappointment welled within his breast at the thought. Perhaps he was being irrational. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his inner turmoil before idly looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh it’s two o’clock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open in alarm at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he was scrambling for his phone, practically ripping the throw pillows, blanket, anything on the floor from their discarded locations in a frantic search for his Xperia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Francis was going to be so, so angry with him. He was supposed to be at work hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it! Fuck! I didn’t lose i-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled ping came from the sofa and he darted back over, ripping up the couch cushions and immediately exhaling a sigh of relief when he found his phone beneath the second one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on the screen he blushed when he found a text from someone under the contact name, ‘oXo-Sexy Iguana Man-oXxo’.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[2:02 PM] From: oXo-Sexy Iguana Man-oXxo: Definitely see you later.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>His blush darkened even further when a media image was sent through sms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That asshole had apparently put his number in his phone last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While normally he’d be pissed or unnerved by the fact that someone had gone through his phone without permission, well, no, not really, it wasn’t like he had anything to hide… a fond smile ghosted onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[2:02 PM] Sent to oXo-Sexy Iguana Man-oXxo: I look forward to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the conversation he moved back to see if he’d gotten anything from Francis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did send a message to… Ross???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, he tapped on the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:18 AM] Sent to Francis’s Main Hoe: francass it’f Tod i m am vury dick anf don’ thunk i cam cum on today.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw fell open and his face passed scarlet clear to a deep purple in mortification and he scrubbed a hand over his face with a frustrated groan. Oh, fuck… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell had he not gotten a text or call from Francis yet?!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever, I’ve earned a day off dammit. I cover for that man all the time. If I want to have a damn one night stand, than by God I’m going to have a fucking one night stand. Best lay of my life too… sorry Henry.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You sure this is the place, Mr Hickey?“ his acquaintance's voice piped up from beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius flicked his gaze to the other man –making a point to roll his eyes as he did so– he shot him an annoyed glare, sneering, "It's GPS, mate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon Tozer. A former royal marine that went Awol and murdered a bunch of fishermen after hijacking a small fishing vessel. Rumor had it, the events were triggered after the hothead killed his commanding officer. Some guy named Gore. Apparently, he'd just snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Average height mostly. Fit and muscled. Dirty blondish hair that bordered on brown. Stormy gray eyes. An attitude problem. Didn't trust anyone. Or take shit for that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well Siri does shit at bloody directions. What does that tell ya mate?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius shot him a glare, "Oy! I put that new tracking device in that wanker's phone myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon was about to retort when they saw the front door of the house their GPS device led them to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, told you." Cornelius preened looking quite pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former marine grumbled something unintelligible, and Hickey smirked. However, that shit eating grin of his fell almost as soon as it had appeared when he saw someone else step out of the house from behind their target. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that is a surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion seemed to notice the subtle change in bravado. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their indebted dealer turned to the handsome black-haired man, - Jopson’s clothes were a bit disheveled - it was quite obvious what the nature of the visit had been. The two men talked for a few moments before parting ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What the fuck is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius just shrugged, another grin falling onto his face as the gears began to turn in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Seth entered his flat, he immediately paused upon finding his large iguana resting in the middle of the entry room. The large lizard let out a snort as it lifted its head from where it had been laying on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, it was like he was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lizard lazily stood, and if Seth didn’t know any better, the little bastard was staring through his soul. Judging his appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, walking past the green beast of a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was passing the large reptile let out another snorting noise and a whoosh sounded through the room just before a cry of pain burst from the man as the sharp whipping of a long tail hit his calf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he growled, limping the rest of the few steps to the dining room table where he slumped into one of the chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that for?!” he snapped, pulling up his pant leg to reveal a quickly forming bruise from the lashing tail.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Thomas came into work the next afternoon, he found his dad manning the bar, and James Ross occupying the bar stool across from him, a beer in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the bell sounded on the door, both men turned to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, there was no disappointed or angry scowl on the Irishman’s face, but it did tint the slightest bit before he bolted into the kitchen as if he’d seen a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ross, on the other hand, a beaming grin paired with a mischievous twinkle was immediately alive on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there he is! You’re still alive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God… here it comes… he thought as he trotted over to the counter, walking around so he could clock in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James! Leave him be!” he heard Francis shout from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired cop scoffed indignantly, sliding forward so he was leaning over the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson swallowed nervously. He did not like the smug look on the officer's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, James began to speak softly so only he could hear. “I heard you got a good railing the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson’s jaw dropped open in shock at the words. His cheeks began to burn and an absolutely scandalized expression hung heavy on his face as he stared, wide-eyed, and gaping at the older man. “I-I… h-how did… what… you..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scottish man laughed playfully, reaching over to pat the back of his hand reassuringly. “I’m sorry, I had to. I must warn you, Francis has gone into full-blown dad mode. Says your new fella looked too handsome to be trusted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH MY GOD!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You were at my house!?!?” he couldn’t even control his voice as it came out in a loud horrified shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as if on cue, his dad was rushing out of the kitchen towards him. He shot James a glare. “Dammit James!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis took hold of his arm in a firm grasp, and Thomas found himself being led away, tugged by the Irishman into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whirled around to stare at his dad with absolute horrified eyes. Almost immediately blubbering apologies in-between whines of lack of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, he came onto me first. He was very tempting! You know I wouldn’t sleep with customers, not after Hodgson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just went out for a couple drinks! I had no intention of sleeping with him when we went out! One thing just let to another and we–  but I– h-how could you just walk into my–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his mouth shut at the man’s shout, staring wide-eyed, red faced and visibly shaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, I ain’t mad. Ye’re smart and can handle yerself. You're an adult. It's your business, and I apologize for coming over unannounced, but we both know ye don’t drink often. Especially when yer to be working the next day. I was merely concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson swallowed thickly, his blood pressure slowly lowering back to normal as he relaxed. “I’m sorry, I promise, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis just nodded, acknowledging the claim and offering him one of those tooth-gapped smiles. “Aye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that he heard his phone go off in his pocket, and he fetched it, wondering if it was Harry, or maybe Cornelius, likely asking him to cover his shift later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. It was an SMS message. He immediately turned his phone off when a picture of Seth, taking a picture of himself in just a towel, appeared on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Francis, face a beet red upon noticing the irritated, but curious look on the Irishman’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy Iguana Man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas offered up a nervous laugh, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis only directed a stern set of blue eyes and pointed an accusing finger that he jabbed lightly against his chest, “I have security cameras. Don’t you dare sext on the clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morbidly embarrassed, the younger man just nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>One-night stand my ass</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what rang in Thomas’s head as he and Seth stumbled into his house, lips locked in a fiery battle for dominance, rough hands were tearing at clothes and tops were quickly divested and tossed in a random direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… you are so hot…” the man growled, and Jopson hissed as his back made rough contact with the light blue painted wall of his living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth’s mouth was attacking his throat with rough, aggressive kisses, and Thomas could feel the scraping of teeth here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were already hot and bothered. He could feel Seth’s arousal poking against his lower belly, could feel it’s hardness through the denim of his jeans. The man was easy to ignite and was clearly a very patient person in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has happened a few times now. It had been a week since they had first met… and shamelessly shagged on his living room couch. During this gap, he’d seen the man a few times; he’d come into the bar Wednesday and now again this Friday evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was snapped from his thoughts when Seth grabbed both his wrists. He gathered them into one large hand and moved to hold them hostage high above his head. A muscled thigh pushed itself between his own, parting his legs and pressing against the hard-on straining against the confines of his trousers. “O-Oh… f-fuck.” he moaned, unable to stop himself from grinding against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth nipped at his throat roughly, drawing forth a yelp of pain from him. He then proceeded to lick and kiss the abused spot sweetly, almost apologetically. It was a mix-up of this, a pattern of dominance that consisted of pain and pleasure. And he loved every bit of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I’m fuckin’ rough, don’t ya?” he asked, pushing a large hand up against the underside of his jaw to give him further access to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even deny it, instead agreeing with a breathy ‘yes’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should shag you over the table…” he purred, nibbling on his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh… the couch fucked up my back… can’t you wait ‘til we get to bed?” he whined, moving against his thigh eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth hummed softly into his ear before stepping back to let him move, he inclined his head toward the hall that led to his bedroom and clicked his cheek softly, as if calling a dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas blushed but obliged moving to make his way down the small dark hall. As soon as he turned around however, Seth delivered a sharp slap to his ass that caused him to jump with a cry of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring over his shoulder at the older man’s smug expression, he scoffed and continued, the briskness of his stride, no doubt, revealing his eagerness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he pushed his bedroom door open, he felt Seth’s hands on his waist, turning him around to face him so he could engage in another fiery kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...nghm…” he moaned softly against tender lips, again tasting of vanilla chapstick, and the tongue that forced itself into his mouth tasted like Marlboros and vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel them moving backwards gradually, carefully, towards his still neatly made bed. Seth’s hands were roaming all over the place, hair, neck, chest, his flanks, oh dear Lord his touch was like electricity. He craved it. Needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger man broke the kiss, winding fingers into hair and pulling back until he whined. Lips were mouthing against his Adam's apple, licking and sucking at the prominent hollow point. Another hand was trailing down from his collarbone -taking a moment to roughly pinch his left nipple and let fingers comb through the trail of hair on his belly along the way -- soon they were unsnapping the buttons on his pants. His hand wriggled beneath the fabric and he almost could have screamed at the delicious contact made with his arousal when a warm palm wrapped around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Christ… ooohh” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth groaned softly against his neck -- face still buried in the flesh -- fondling him with tortuous squeezes and the smallest of strokes. “I’m going to fuck you into the next age, and you’re goin’ to love every bit of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed mindlessly, too lost in the passion at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that both Seth’s hands moved from their spots, only to fall upon his waist, roughly turning him around and shoving him forward onto the bed. He heard a belt buckle and the sound of both button and fly being undone, the rustling of fabric followed as the larger man no doubt removed his pants. He was inclined to do the same, yanking his waistband down and shimmying free of the legs, kicking the black dress pants and his boxers across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intoxicating, this whirlwind session of such raw passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth joined him on the light striped sheets rather enthusiastically in the form of jumping on him --even though he’d not meant to land on him-- knocking the wind from his chest with a drawn out groaning ‘oof’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Sorry, you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winded, he just offered the man a nod, lifting a hand up in request to give him a second to recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man obliged, instead distracting himself by placing gentle kisses over various spans of his body; between his shoulder blades, his tailbone, each side of his spine, the top of his head, the two prominent Dimples of Venus on his lower back, the last one a place he’d discovered to be sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally able, he let out a low moan in response to the tender exploritive kisses. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth took that as a hint to continue, and continue he did. He grabbed both his arms, pulling them behind his back where he folded them over the top of it. A strong hand held them in this position and Thomas moaned when he felt that large, heavy cock grinding against the cleft of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man leaned forward, draping his body over his in order to reach his neck. He squealed when he felt teeth bite down roughly on the junction between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth! O-Oh fuck… nngh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how ya moan for me. So sweet… so hot…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rough hand pressed down between his shoulders, forcing him down on his belly with his arse raised slightly. Seth’s knees were pushing his legs further apart by pressing into the back of his, rendering his body helplessly splayed out in offering for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was absolutely trembling with want, his thighs quivered as he whined, when Seth made quick work of preparing him with two thick fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… please... “ he bleated, unable to take the torturous wait any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the other man snort out a giggle, and it wasn’t long after that he felt the man’s cock pressing against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one powerful snap of his hips, Seth buried himself in Thomas’s body until his balls smacked against his ass. The smaller man let out an initial yelp of pain that morphed itself into a lewd moan of pleasure, hips moved back to grind against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man let his free hand caress a round cheek in praise, “Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson buried his face into the sheets, a flush alive on his cheeks at the way the man cooed to him like he was a beloved pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth… fuck me.. Please… I-I want you to wreck me.” his request came murmured into the sheets, now damp with sweat and his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His visitor leaned forward to place a kiss between his shoulder blades, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas lifted his head from the sheets, twisting to try to look over his shoulder at him but he was unable to turn much with the position. “I want you to wreck me… I want to feel you so that you’re all I think about at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Seth shoved his hand into his back to keep his torso pinned to the sheets. Hips pulled back only to snap forward with a wracking force that had Thomas seeing stars and throwing his head back with a loud curse with a moan to follow it up. “Fuuck! Yes!” The pace Seth set had been fast, brutal, and rough. Littering his neck with suckles, love bites, and licks while hips rolling roughly against him. The hold on his pinned arms was used as leverage with each thrust and it was mind numbing, Thomas could feel his thighs quivering and knew there would be finger shaped bruises on his skin tomorrow, blemishes on his neck as evidence to what he’d been up to the prior night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t give a damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ooh yes… yes! Oh God… f-fuck!” he shouted as Seth’s angle changed, each thrust was striking that spot deep inside him, and he was too lost in ecstasy to care if his neighbors heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close. So damn close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Harder… I- f-fuck! Harder….” he pleaded shamelessly, immediately getting exactly what he asked for when the larger man snapped his hips each time with a thundering force that had him screaming like a bitch. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We have to do this smart, Cornelius.” Tozer gruffed from beside their third tag along Thomas Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a small man really, Armitage. A head of wild, dark brown curls and baby-faced, he stood a couple inches taller than Hickey. He always had a nervous look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hickey first laid eyes on the other man, he’d laughed, actually laughed. He didn’t know how in the world the man could possibly be a criminal. He didn’t look one bit like a thug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that assumption had been correct. Not a thug but a computer wiz, some shit like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Stanley had use of the man’s hacking skills… not muscle. To be honest, Cornelius didn’t know why Stanely sent him along to nab Jopson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas Jopson, a co-worker and a thorn in his side. A goody two-shoes pretty boy, who had the heart of his boss due to his relationship with the man. Adopted or some shit like that. Oh, he could do no wrong. Smart, observant, and seemed to have eyes on everything. He always knew what was going on at the establishment. Constantly not letting any of his shit fly under the radar. LIke when he was smoking pot in the back room. He was going to enjoy knocking the younger man off his high horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hated working at that damn pub as it was. Stanley paid him so much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. So, I’ll engage him in some conversation to give you an opening. You’ll know the moment when you see it, mate. He ain’t very big, but he’s stronger than he bloody looks. I’ve gotten decked by him once. Still, an ape like yourself should be able to control him easily. If he fights too much...” he trailed off, reaching into his coat pocket to produce a capped syringe, “we got this to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Armitage began before being swiftly cut off by Hickey,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Extra help, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving no response from either man, Cornelius rolled his eyes and continued going over their plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt we’ll have many customers, but if we do I can keep them busy, you’ll just have to keep him quiet… there’s not many places he’ll be able to run if he does get away from us. The kitchen adjoins the bar, and there is a small hallway that leads to Crozier’s office and the restrooms. There’s the back exit, but that would lead to a dead end, less he wants to jump a six foot fence. Well, the basement that leads to the storage room has a window that leads to the back alley, but he’d have to unlock it, doubt he’ll have that much time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both men nodded in acknowledgment to the information, a smile spread across Cornelius’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas let out a sigh as he polished one of the many shot glasses that were fresh from the dishwasher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours, he had two hours left, and he was absolutely exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 8:00 PM on a Thursday night, which of course meant it would be dead as all hell for the rest of the evening. Well, besides Mr. Collins - one of their regulars- who would only stay for twenty minutes after arriving at 9:15 on the dot, like clockwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the bar opening caught his attention, and he was a bit surprised to see Cornelius walk through the door, with two other men in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His less-than-reliable co-worker hardly ever set foot in the workplace when not on shift, so it was a bit odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jopson, how's it goin' mate?" the ginger haired man asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas had to force a friendly smile onto his face. He really, really did not like Cornelius Hickey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cornelius, haven't seen you for a while," he paused, moving to put the finished glass away only to pluck another from the dish rack. "Pretty much the same, working. Francis has been training this new guy named.. Irving, I think." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Hickey nodded idly, stepping behind the counter. "Is the new schedule out?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas lifted his head, pondering for a moment, "I believe so," he shrugged, putting the now thoroughly dried and water spotless pint glass on one of the hanging hooks where they stored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed another and held it up to the light, studying it for any condensation still on the glass, he tipped his head in inclination to the office, "If it is, you know where to find it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius nodded, a slight frown on his face at the mild dismissiveness, “I don’t have the keys, mate. You do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Hang on.” he set the glass down on the counter and reached into his back pocket before making his way into the adjoining room. He’d barely gotten to the door of Crozier’s office when a rough pair of arms grabbed him from behind, and he was pulled in close to a firm body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stock still for a second, his mind needing to register the action before he began to struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Let go!” he spat, but the larger man held him tight, increasing his grip even further and he hissed in discomfort at the crushing pressure on his ribs. "Arrgh! Let go of me! Cornelius this isn’t funny! Get him off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Sol, don’t break him” came the sneer from his co-worker still by the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent a wave of panic churning in his gut more than they did confuse him. He didn’t know Cornelius Hickey well, never tried to, never wanted to. All he knew is the man gave him bad vibes and that he wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renewing his struggles, he squirmed against the man who held him, straining against the pair of much more muscular arms that were wrapped around him in a crushing grip. He hissed, “Deliver?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" the man holding him fisted his hair painfully in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the smile that spread across the little rat of a man’s face that confirmed his fear that something very, very bad was about to happen to him if he didn’t get the hell out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I tell you what, mate. We’ve been paid a pretty penny to bring you to someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip around him loosened slightly and that was when Thomas made his move. He kicked backwards, slamming the heel of a dress shoe back into the larger man’s shin. Tozer howled and released him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t waste a second. He bolted forward, shoving Cornelius out of the way and to the floor as he made his way back down the hall. “Fucking seriously, Sol!?” he heard Hickey yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy footfalls were immediately pursuing him, but he didn’t bother to look. No, instead he quickly wound the corner that led into the kitchen. A loud clatter sounded as Solomon vaulted over the counter and knocked some shit off some hooks in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was just about to the back exit when he was tackled around the waist, and his head collided with the wooden door on the way down. “Arrggh!” He cried out in pain as both the impact of his head registered and when the 250 pounds of muscle landed on top of him. It winded him, leaving him gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got him?” Armitage’s nervous tone reached the former marine’s ears. He stared down at the man beneath him who was wheezing and gasping, limbs twitching helplessly as he tried to get them to move through his body’s shocked state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tozer panted as he pressed his weight down against their victim, keeping him pinned and reeling from the tackle. “Yeah, I got the little shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still recovering but somewhat able to force his body to obey, Thomas began cursing the man out angrily as his arms were grabbed and pulled backwards. He was hauled to his feet and when he began to fight again his left arm was grabbed and twisted to the point he was forced to still, yelping in pain at the yet unspoken threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up or I’ll bloody break it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shifted his hold on him, barring a strong arm across his collarbone and the other across his throat. He took a step back, dragging him along as they made their way into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he fought - twisting and wriggling the whole while, his captor was physically stronger than he - still he continued to writhe and jerk against the larger man, kicking, and clawing desperately at a lightly furred wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling, his captor applied pressure to his throat with a muscled forearm. He was forced to move with him —or choke— into the kitchen. He was soon being manhandled onto the ground just behind the wall that joined the kitchen and the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed desperately as he was held down on his stomach. A knee was pressed between his shoulder blades to help keep him down, and his wrists were held tightly together in a strong hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armitage, give him this.” Cornelius ordered as he pulled out the syringe he’d been given earlier and pressed the air bubbles out. He made his way through the kitchen entrance, grabbing the discarded rag Jopson had been using to wipe up any alcohol or drink mixtures he’d spilled throughout the night. He passed the syringe over to the other man who then gripped Jopson tightly by the hair, yanking his head back to further expose his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jopson caught sight of the syringe, he began to panic, struggling fiercely against the former marine. The older man let out a swear and pressed his hand firmly between his shoulder blades, the force slammed Jopson’s chest into the tile floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop!! No, wait! Let’s talk about this plea--mmnph!” his cries were cut off by the wadded up rag that was stuffed into his mouth by Cornelius. He almost vomited. He could taste all the variants of alcohol and drink mix from the night on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he tried to jerk away, not caring about the pull on his hair only to cry out when the needle was jammed into his neck. Cold fluid was flushed beneath his skin, squeezing through the small puncture that had been made in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nmmph!" he tried, struggling to pull away as the unknown substance was forced into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over quick. He didn’t feel anything yet, but he did rest his forehead against the cold tile of the kitchen. Trying to plan something in his head before he lost the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's coming." Armitage suddenly announced, glancing towards the front doors of the bar area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas's eyes widened in surprise and he peered at the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:15 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be Mister Collins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sparked into his eyes, and he renewed his struggles with a fierce burst of adrenaline and began screaming to the regular, he didn’t care if it was comprehensible or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tozer grabbed his left arm and before Thomas realized what had happened his arm was twisted painfully until he whined at the pressure. His hips wiggled as he squirmed uncomfortably, and the marine glared angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t remain a threat for long, not when the man rotated his shoulder and pulled outward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden popping under the marine’s rough treatment reached his ears first. He stilled, eyes going wide in shock and nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply through his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that the pain hit. He screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His assailant slammed his face into the linoleum, and he felt the man’s breath against his ear as he continued to bawl into the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dislocate the other one, yeah?” he grabbed his other arm to prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell that indicated someone entering the building sounded, and Cornelius glanced at the man who held him. “Keep him quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he left the kitchen greeting the newcomer brightly. “Mr Collins! Good to see you, mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's gonna be awake for a bit yet." the large man gruffed, and again, he was being manhandled, now into the larger man's lap as he sat on the floor with his back up against the wall that divided the kitchen from the rest of the bar, legs stretched out in front of him. A muscular arm wrapped around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides, the whine he made at the pressure being put on his dislocated arm went completely ignored. The marine’s other hand came up to clamp firmly over his mouth, further wedging the wadded up rag down his throat in the process, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmnghh…” came the choked whine from behind the fabric and the arm around his body tightened in response to the noise.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Henry Collins walked into his regular drinking establishment for the night, the ever present gloom cloud hanging over his head and the soul, intent on drinking two glasses of whiskey, he was expecting his normal routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Collins! How can I help you?” Cornelius chimed with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry paused in his tracks, he could have sworn young Jopson said he would be working tonight. Mr Hickey hadn’t been seen by him in almost a week; he was starting to wonder if he even worked there at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering a weak smile, he greeted the man, “Mr Hickey? I haven’t seen you for a time. How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius smiled at him, that twinkling in his beady rat like eyes peering at him with interest as he shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh you know, the same stuff as usual, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded as he took his regular spot at the counter, lowering the bar stool a couple inches when it was clear someone shorter than he had occupied the spot previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you. I could have sworn Jopson was working tonight, though?” he asked as the man slid his usual drink over to him, Hot Buttered Rum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Hickey chuckled at that with a shrug of his shoulders, “He asked me to cover his shift. Something about a family emergency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Henry’s attention, and he set the drink down, a look of concern on his face. “Did something happen to Francis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius just shook his head, “I couldn’t say. I didn’t feel it was my business to ask. I just said I’d cover for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, I hope everything is alright. Crozier’s a good man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, he is, mate; indeed he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Collins took a sip of his whiskey, his eyes wandering idly as they normally did. He did, however, hear a shifting noise that sounded like it came from behind the counter that led to the kitchen, but he just attributed it to Mr HIckey’s footsteps as he was moving in front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hearing wasn’t what it used to be. He was also prone to hearing voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what he assumed it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he saw something on the side of the buffed stainless steel surface of one of the counter bases in the kitchen, a reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image was perfectly clear, and it was not a good one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly Hickey’s claim of ‘covering’ for young Jopson wasn’t true in the slightest. If it was, there was something going on in the establishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two men sitting against the wall on the other side of the counter. Well, three men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of two men sitting against the wall on the other side of the counter that separated the kitchen and the bar area itself -- the larger man restraining a squirming body against him and keeping them quiet with a hand-- was all the proof he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to alert the authorities. He thought he also had Crozier’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this, but of course, he didn’t know exactly what was happening, and he didn’t want to look suspicious himself, and so he forced himself to relax and continue his drink making small talk as he did so. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stay awake. Scream. Get his attention. Do something. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite these things roaring in his head, Thomas couldn’t find the will to do anything. His eyes felt so heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fucking tired….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you. I could have sworn Jopson was working tonight though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the man’s voice. He was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He asked me to cover his shift. Something about a family emergency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullshit. You fucking rat faced bastard. I wouldn’t call you to cover me if I had the damn plague. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sluggishly, he squirmed against Tozer, trying to pull his wrists free of his hold and letting out a scream that only came in the form of a pathetic whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever they drugged him with was making any movement impossible, and it was getting worse by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen to Francis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis… need to call Francis… or Blanky… maybe Dundy….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to bend his right leg, and he tried to lift his foot to kick at anything, but it just gave a small twitch, and what was worse, Tozer seemed to understand what he was trying to do because he used his own legs to pin his shins down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t say. I didn’t feel it was my business to ask. I just said I’d cover for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing increasingly frustrated by the entire situation and his helplessness to do anything, he let his head rest back against Tozer’s broad chest. The tension in his body seemed to release like a coiled spring. His fatigue was becoming unbearable, and he didn’t know how much longer he could stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He out?” he heard Armitage whisper quietly to the older man.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the hold on his middle loosened, only disappearing completely when all his body could do was twitch against the ex-marine. Instead, a rough hand reached around to grip his chin, forcing him to lift his head until he was staring into stormy grey eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They studied his face for a moment, trying to make eye contact, and he blinked up stupidly too tired to give a shit at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ‘bout.” came the gruffed response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are his pupils supposed to be that dilated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellifino.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lolled his head to the side, letting it rest against the man’s shoulder with a whine that was apparently loud enough that Tozer felt the need to hush him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that he let his exhaustion take him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cornelius wasn't that bothered by Henry Collins. This miserable regular of the Hubris Bar and Grill was as sorry a sod there'd ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a harmless looking thing, slightly padded, big brown puppy dog eyes, and a head full of wild black curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, I hope everything is alright. Crozier’s a good man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed he is, mate; indeed, he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Collins shared a smile with him, taking another sip of his hot buttered rum and setting it back down. “So what has Cornelius been up to these days? Haven’t been seein’ a whole lot of him lately. I was actually going to ask Jopson if you still worked here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He humored the man with a laugh as he picked up one of the martini glasses. He began to rub some spots out of it before placing it back down and idly worked at a spot on the counter that really had been spotless as it was. He vaguely heard Tozer hiss out a faint hushing noise when their captive tried to make some sort of vocalization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just working two jobs.” He answered. He scanned the counter and found the remote for the single television that hung in the bar and flicked it on to some random channel, hoping it would help distract Collins from any noise that may be heard from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect timing too, because he heard a shuffle behind him and the squeak of tennis shoes on the tile floor followed by a muffled, yet pitched noise of distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Collins and saw the man was studying him. There was something in his eyes that sent him mixed signals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was always nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calmness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was unusual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when the man’s gaze lifted to stare at the clock that he decided the man was just his normal wreck of a self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, even if he did think there was something wrong, Henry fucking Collins, the biggest nervous wreck in the history of nervous wrecks, wouldn’t have the fucking stones to insert himself into a situation like this. Why bother with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you, Mr Collins? How have you been, mate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well,” he offered an uneasy smile before taking a brief indulgence off his drink, “still trying to look for a housing solution.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot the man one of his famous fake smiles, “Don’t worry mate, I’m sure you’ll get it all sorted out real soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded and downed the rest of his drink. He looked at his watch and let out a small sigh. “Well, I best be off. It was good seein’ you, Cornelius. Don’t be a stranger” he said, slipping on his light jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius winked as the man opened the door, “You got it. Have a good night, Mr Collins. Be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as Mr Collins disappeared through the door, he heard Jopson let out a muffled scream from the kitchen. Tozer was still trying to get him under control apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” he heard Solomon’s accompanying snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the issue in the kitchen, he made his way to Crozier’s office and dug through the desk for a second until he found a roll of duct tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bingo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I got something right here.” Cornelius chimed as he returned to the kitchen. He ignored the heated look he got from Tozer, who stood up straight from where he and Armitage were inspecting their victim. Armitage had his eyelids pried open and was looking rather uneasily at tiny pupils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?" Solomon growled viciously, watching as he knelt down and began to duct tape the unconscious man's ankles tightly together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was what? Ya gotta be more specific, mate." he quipped, winding the grey material in several layers before ripping it off and rolling Jopson onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood dribbled from Thomas’s nose, and Cornelius felt a flood of satisfaction course through him. He gathered both the man's wrists and pulled them behind his back, ignoring the fact that his shoulders stuck out at abnormal angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize you just caused Stanely a huge fucking problem?!" the ex-marine roared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius peered up at him from where he was in the middle of wrapping a second layer of duct tape around his former co-worker's wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean Collins? Oh please!The man is dumb as rocks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cornelius, you absolute twat! You can't underestimate people like that! Not in this kind of business!" The marine snarled, taking a threatening step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Hickey continued to ignore him, and Armitage took a step back away from the two men out in fear of violence erupting. Jopson let out an unintelligible noise when the small red-haired man applied some pressure to one of his dislocated shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, that miserable man wouldn't have the balls to do anything even if he did think he saw something." Hickey snapped at the former marine as he propped the unconscious man's head up on his thigh so he could press a lengthy strip of tape across his lips, further wedging the rag— that had been used to stifle his cries for help earlier— into his mouth when he wrapped a couple layers around his head to keep it tightly in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson groaned, and disoriented eyes flitted lazily the man having been roused into a semiconscious state from being handled so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickey grinned down at him smugly and patted his cheek playfully. He looked quite proud of his handiwork. "Where'd all that bravado go, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get a response, just a sluggish, confused blink and Cornelius looked to Armitage."Hey, Tommy. Hand me that tranquilizer. I'm gonna give him a little more; try to keep 'im out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much of a fight from his former co-worker. None really, basically, just an attempted turn of the head but nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know about his companions, but he was absolutely excited to see what </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Ohh…Francis, yes… right there…" Ross moaned loudly into the side of the older man's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crozier bucked his hips up into the tight body of his lover with a small groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James let out another loud keen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There?“ he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yesss…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once Francis' phone went off with the distinct ringtone he'd set for his regular, Mr Collins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry Collins. A hopelessly miserable man who always seemed to have the worst luck in the world. His wife left him. His twin brother passed a couple years ago. He had to put his dog down last week. It was always something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, but more so aggravated, he cursed as he pressed the decline button on the phone and turned back to James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man has the most inconvenient timing.” he gruffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His redheaded lover scoffed and swatted his arm scolding, “Be nice. That poor sod has a lot going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man always has a lot going on,” Francis snorted, rocking his hips up into James where he was straddled on top of him, earning himself a delicious but soft moan, “Now… where were we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ross wiggled back against his hips -- grinding himself against the hard cock that was nestled snugly inside him -- with an air of breathlessness, “I have an idea....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis smirked, a mischievous glint in his lust driven eyes as he bucked up into the warm heat of Ross’s tight ass. The man let out a blissful whine as he struck something inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… nnngh… yes~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scotsman leaned forward, looping his arms around his Irish lover’s broad shoulders, his head thrown back in a state of ecstasy. Francis was gripping Ross’s hips tightly, and he knew there would probably be bruises on the young officer the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, James’ pinged with an SMS message. The tone, an audio snippet of Mr Krabbs’ laugh from Spongebob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the hell was Thomas Blanky texting him at a time like this? Well, he knew the reason it could only be work related. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His iphone lit up with a preview of the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[9:28 PM] Washed up old fart: Jopson is in trouble. There was sketchy things going on at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James peered down at Francis from where he'd been riding him, his own hips slowing as an expression of concern filled his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis noticed the change in the mood. “James?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to get dressed and call the station--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Irishman narrowed his eyes, “James, what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relenting, James sighed and climbed off his lap. He offered his flame a sympathetic smile when he moaned at the loss of warmth. “I’m sorry, love. I have to go. It’s work. Some emergency.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francis grumbled something unintelligible and slumped back against the pillows in frustration. “Aye, it damn better be.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>WARNING!!! THE LAST SCENE OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL ASSAULT!!!!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James couldn’t help but gnaw on his bottom lip as he peered out the passenger side window. His superior officer, Thomas Blanky, sat in the driver’s side -- pipe held between his teeth and pluming smoke -- deep in thought judging by the intensity of the man’s stare at the patrol car that was parked outside Near the doors of the Hubris Bar and Pub, James spotted the officer who was talking to their friend and witness in this crime. </p><p>“What do I tell Francis if-” he began only to be cut off by the older man’s gruff voice, “Nothin’. Yer not gonna tell ‘im nothin’. That’ll be my job.” </p><p>He just nodded. He didn’t have the mindset to protest even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. Francis may be his lover, but he honestly didn’t know how the Irishman was going to take the news of his son having been kidnapped. </p><p>If that was what had happened. </p><p>“Aye, I won’t put that burden on ya, James. I don’t know how e’s gonna take it. He loves that boy.” </p><p>The younger man nodded in silent agreement.</p><p>“Well, best get this over with and talk to Mr Collins. Get a statement.” the older man muttered as he snuffed out his pipe and opened the door.</p><p>James took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head before he followed. He stayed a few paces behind Captain Blanky while the man drew near Henry Collins. The officer saw them approaching the scene and came to them first. Thomas gestured for him to go ahead and speak to Collins while he got the report from the patrolman.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. When he closed in on their troubled friend, he offered the black-haired man a sympathetic look. “Henry, how are you doing?” </p><p>Mr Collins huffed out a sigh, “Miserable, sir. I should have done something.”</p><p>At that, the Scotsman shook his head, “No, you did everything right, Henry. Lord knows what the hell those men would’ve done to you.” </p><p>Though still unconvinced, Mr Collins nodded before giving the man his full attention.</p><p>“So what happened?” </p><p>“Exactly what I told the other officers, sir.” He turned his gaze to eye the other men in uniform for a second before turning back to him, “Mr Hickey appeared to be working, but he was actin’ strange. I could see something going on in the kitchen. There was a reflection on one of the cabinets. It looked like two men sitting against the counter and…” he trailed off suddenly looking quite disturbed. </p><p>“And what?” James asked curiously, </p><p>“One of them was restraining Mr Jopson… he looked roughed up. I acted like I didn’t see nothin’, exchanged pleasantries with Cornelius and stayed my normal time and left.” He looked down guiltily. Clearly, he felt bad for not intervening even though it had been the right thing to do.</p><p>“I did park my car a few blocks away to watch while I called the police. Saw them shove the poor boy in the boot and drive off… but I got a plate number if that helps?”</p><p> If James Clark Ross had to be completely honest, the story that he received was not at all what he was expecting. </p><p>
  <em> I hate to do this to them because they’re on their honeymoon, but I need to call James. I think he’ll be the only one who will be able to keep Francis under control </em>
</p><p>He patted Mr Collins on the shoulder reassuringly and offered him a weak but grateful smile. At least they had a lead. An identified suspect and a plate number. “Thank you Henry. I know it may not seem it, but you did the right thing in staying out of it. If you hadn’t, we may not even know yet that such a situation had occurred.” </p><p>Mr Collins, still appearing unnerved, was unable to return the smile. Instead, he asked the question that was without a doubt on the minds of both the seasoned officers, “What would someone want with him? Of all people?” </p><hr/><p>Peach schnapps. </p><p>A wave of dizziness hit Thomas hard as he opened his eyes, furrowing his brow in confusion when he did so. </p><p>Everything was black but he could hear voices, and he felt like he was moving even though he wasn't… and a car engine? </p><p>His jaw hurt, and he could taste peach schnapps, vanilla vodka, beer, orange juice, sprite, and a multitude of other things on his tongue, which felt dry and scratchy. </p><p>Frowning, he took a moment to further assess himself. He vaguely realized that his mouth was being held open by a wadded up rag that pinned his tongue down, and it was secured by something preventing him from spitting it out. </p><p>Groaning softly, he couldn’t help but let out a small whine of discomfort at the recognition of a strain on his arms - trying to shift them, he found himself unable - they were pulled behind his back wrists overlapped and held in place by a tight sticky bind that had no give. </p><p>Duct tape? </p><p>What the hell? </p><p>The last thing he remembered was walking to the cabinet to grab the customer that had just come in. </p><p>Wait…</p><p>Oh God… had he just been kidnapped?</p><p>A fresh wave of panic filled the back of his mind, and even though he knew he should be trying to free himself, his exhaustion and disorientation was far more important at the moment, quelling that voice of rational thought, shoving it to the farthest thing from his mind.</p><p>He was so tired. </p><p>After a few long moments blinking idly at the faint red glow of a tail light, he finally coaxed himself to move a little. He wriggled slightly against the duct tape binding his wrists and let out a small noise from the back of his throat. </p><p>It was here that he realized that his feet weren't bound. </p><p>Thank God, hell maybe I can run for it if I'm patient… </p><p>"So why this guy?“ he could barely make out a voice over the steady purr over the engine. </p><p>Cornelius scoffed - he could hear the sneer on his face too- could picture it even more, "Seth has taken a liking to 'im. Stanley says he's tired of waiting for that prick to deliver the product he promised, said he wants leverage." </p><p>Seth??? Stanley? Who the fuck is Stanley? </p><p>He lifted his head slightly when he felt the car seem to slow. </p><p>"Why the hell are you parking all the way over here? Just park in front of the store." </p><p>"Because, Sol, the trees and shit here block the view. Besides, while you go get some smokes, I'm gonna check on the miserable fuck back there."</p><p>Thomas let out a small noise, panic filling his gut as he tried to think of what exactly he should do. </p><p>His heart was slamming violently in his chest, and it only got worse when he'd heard a click as the storage compartment was unlocked and the slams of car doors that followed. </p><p>Moonlight was suddenly flooding the cramped compartment and he shifted on his side, peering up at the smug face of Cornelius Hickey. </p><p>"Well, you're awake. That stuff wore off pretty quickly; it's only been a couple of hours." </p><p>He strained against his restraints glaring furiously at the older man who broke out in a maniacal grin. </p><p>“Like I said, I’ve always wanted to take you down a peg, ever since I met you. Perfect little goody two shoes… does no wrong. Why I stayed at that establishment that long, I have no clue…” the man trailed off and he was startled when a hand was placed on his hip, running down the length of his thigh. “This one certainly pays a lot better. Or it will, once we get Seth under control.” </p><p>Thomas was puzzled by this. </p><p>From what he understood, Seth was a businessman… why the hell would…? </p><p>A thought suddenly came to him. </p><p>
  <em> What kind of business?  </em>
</p><p>Hickey grinned down at him, “You didn’t know? Man’s a drug dealer. Damn, mate, maybe you should do your research before you let someone fuck you next time.”</p><p>Well, the man wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t deny that, but it didn’t make the betrayal and hurt sting any less. </p><p>The feel of a curious hand groping the front of his trousers snapped him out of his thoughts with a sharp inhale. His eyes went wide, and he tried to move away from the touch with a muffled protest. </p><p>“Shh…” Cornelius quieted him as he continued to fondle his sex through his pants. </p><p>You sick piece of shit! I swear to God, I’m going to kill you!</p><p>“I won’t lie, I’ve always wondered how you would be in bed…” the man purred, giving him a little squeeze. </p><p>A swell of panic filled Thomas’ chest at the insinuation of the touches even when the hand left his person. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn’t aware that the red-haired man had retrieved the syringe from earlier until he felt a grip on his hair and a sting in his neck seconds later. </p><p>Growling, he tried to twist out of the hold but the hand held tight.</p><p>With the other dose of whatever the fuck they gave him still in his system, this one seemed to work a lot faster because his vision was already starting to blur and fatigue hit him with the force of a brick wall. </p><p>“Anyways, time to go.” the crazy bastard of a man chimed and before he could protest -- even if he was able-- the man slammed the trunk shut again, and he was left in darkness.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, it was due to coming out of a fog of sleep. The bleary sight of the ground moving in front of him, looking down legs and the steel-toed boots attached to feet that took one step, then two, and more and more confused him. </p><p>Those weren’t his legs… were they?</p><p>He didn’t own steel-toed boots. </p><p>Something was resting on his lower back and waist, and he frowned. He was moving but yet he wasn’t. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell? </em>
</p><p>His arms were still bound behind his back and he could feel his ankles were in the same state. The walk seemed to go on forever and it took a few more moments for him to realize that he was being carried, slung over someone’s shoulder. Blinking in confusion, he let out a disoriented groan squirming slightly in protest. </p><p>
  <em> Put me down! Put me down! Why is this happening? </em>
</p><p>“He’s awake,” a nervous voice stated.</p><p>Someone snorted, “No shit? I know, I can feel him moving. Get the bloody door for me in case he decides to be stupid again.” </p><p>A creak. Then light was becoming more apparent, and he noticed his surroundings were now within a building. Even yet, his vision started to become darker again, and he blinked tiredly. He was so damn tired… </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck did they do to me?! </em>
</p><p>His vision faded again, and it was almost as if he blinked for a split moment and woke up somewhere new, because when he opened his eyes again he was upright, sitting in a chair. He could breathe again, the gag having been removed along with the tape that had been used to bind his ankles. His hands were bound in front him now, still with duct tape. He was kept in the chair by two hands that held his shoulders against the back. </p><p>Still disoriented, he couldn’t help but groan as the light burned his overly sensitive eyes. </p><p>“I-I… what do you want with me?” he asked weakly. His throat felt so dry, and his head was pounding. </p><p>The hands moved from his shoulders and he saw a pair of long legs come around to the front of where he sat. Soon a man was kneeling before him. </p><p>He was tall, probably taller than his dad and Fitzjames… maybe not Dundy? He was balding with multiple piercings in his right ear. A dark shirt with a navy button up and ratty jeans was his choice in apparel. His hands were tattooed, the back of his left hand had a woman’s name, and the other an anchor. Almost like what Crozier had but without the ship’s wheel in the background. </p><p>A navy man, perhaps? </p><p>Thomas didn’t have much time to ponder the appearance when a strong hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at his face with a firm grip. He just stared at an emotionless face and unreadable eyes that studied him. </p><hr/><p>Francis swore when a loud pounding on his door made him halt in the process of pouring himself a half-glass of whiskey. </p><p>He set the bottle back down on the counter and made his way over to his front door. He had to admit he was a little surprised to find Thomas Blanky outside his door. “Thomas? What can I- eh?” he trailed off when the younger man pushed passed him and let himself into his house. </p><p>“Hell, come on in why don’t yeh.” he groused and closed the door before turning to face him.</p><p>Thomas had made a b-line to his kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cabinet. To Francis’ surprise, or well… not really, his old friend made himself at home pouring himself a glass from the bottle of whiskey from the bottle on the counter, then pouring into the glass he had gotten out for himself. </p><p>It was the second gesture that for some reason made the hairs on the back of Francis’ neck stand straight up. He frowned. Thomas approached him and offered him one of the glasses and he accepted it.</p><p>Wait… he’s in uniform. The Irishman realized, Why is he in full uniform?</p><p>Uneasy, he focused on Thomas’ face and immediately he felt his heart drop into his stomach, acknowledging the grim expression upon the Yorkshire man’s face. </p><p>
  <em> Something’s wrong. </em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath in order to gather the courage to ask, his expression serious. “What’s happened, Thomas?” he lifted his glass to his lips, the rim let the strong liquid brush against his lips just as Blanky answered, and very directly. </p><p>“Frank. Thomas was abducted.” </p><p>A tense silence filled the entire room as Francis’ mind went blank, taking a moment to register the words. Abandoning the urge to sip from his drink, he slowly lowered the glass of whiskey. It was several moments of this hackle raising silence until an angry scowl came onto the irishman’s face. He slammed the glass of whiskey on the counter, spinning around to face his friend. </p><p>“How dare you!? There is no humor in this one at all! Who in hell’s fucking balls do yeh think ye are!? Comin’ here this late and tryin’ to-”</p><p>Thomas scrubbed a hand over his face and heaved out an exhausted sigh. “Francis. This ain’t a bloody joke! For fuck’s sake, why would I joke about something like this?!"</p><p>That shut the Irishman up instantly. His blue eyes slowly went from a narrowed glare to a widened look of alarm. His mouth opened to form words but only managed to stutter a noise before he snapped his jaw closed again. </p><p>He fixed his eyes on his glass of whiskey, noting the small amber drops that had splashed on the white tile of the counter when he’d slammed it down. Hesitantly, he retrieved the drink and proceeded to turn and walk to the love seat, slumping into it. He took a deep indulgence before he set the glass on the coffee table. </p><p>Witnessing his old friend’s drastic and uncharacteristic behavior, Thomas drew nearer but came to a stand still on the other side of the coffee table. Both men went into a tense session of quiet. One man trying to register the information and struggling to gather the courage to speak; the other pondering as to how he should approach the topic further, intending to pick his words carefully. </p><p>Francis let out a frustrated groan and balanced his elbows on his knees so he could bury his face in his palms. A sweat had begun to break out on his temples and neck. Thomas cleared his throat.</p><p>“Aye, the boy’s been kidnapped Frank, but mark me, we are following every bloody lead we have. I got the entire fuckin’ police force at my fingertips, and then some. I don’t give a flyin’ fuck if I have to break my own set rules. Fuck the bloody legal system in this situation, Frank. I’m gonna bring ‘im home safe.” </p><p>The Irishman lifted his head from his hands, a weary expression was chiseled into his features, “What happened?” </p><p>Mr Blanky tossed back the rest of his glass and retreated to grab the bottle from the counter and returned to sit on the couch beside him. Francis watched the Yorkshireman pour another glass and set the bottle down heavily on the table. </p><p>“Accordin’ to Mr Collins, he came in at ‘is regular time. He had thought Thomas was workin’, but fuckin’ Cornelius was there instead.” </p><p>He felt cerulean eyes staring at him when his friend snapped his face towards him, attention gained. “Hickey? He wasn’t scheduled tonight.”</p><p>Thomas’ lips tightened into a grim line, and a cold intensity came into his eyes. Anger. Francis could feel it radiating off the seasoned officer. </p><p>“Aye, that bastard told Collins that ‘e was coverin’ Jopson’s shift. Collins admitted that he found the story strange, then 'e knew it was a buncha shit when he looked through the window into the kitchen.” </p><p>Francis felt a knot twist itself into his gut. When he remained quiet, Blanky continued.</p><p>“Said he saw a reflection on one of the steel cabinets. Two men sitting against the wall beneath the window just on the other side of the bar. A large man and a smaller man. The bigger one had Thomas restrained against him, and his mouth was covered with his hand.”</p><p>Fury sparked into Francis’ eyes and he turned to his old friend with a fierce snarl, “Well, why in fuck’s name didn’t he do anything!?” </p><p>Blanky huffed irritably and took another sip of his drink. He knew Francis was upset and thinking irrationally, but he’d be damn fucked if he let the Irish bastard put the blame on poor Collins. Frankly, Thomas was surprised the fuckers hadn’t just disposed of the man for interrupting them in the middle of an abduction. </p><p>“Fuckin’ Christ Francis, he didn’t want to make a bad situation worse. We’re just bloody lucky he was able to get outta that joint to alert the authorities. We could still be in the dark about this if he hadn’t.”</p><p>A realization came across Francis’ face. He recalled how James had ended up leaving his home in the middle of their intimacy for a situation. </p><p>Red slowly began to creep up his neck and face all the way up to his ears. Rage filled him and he stood abruptly, looking accusingly at his old friend. </p><p>“That is what James was called for!! Why the hell didn't anyone tell me soo-” </p><p>His phone cut him off. His anger melted away to an expression of alarm when the ringtone he had for Jopson went off. Both he and Blanky stood still like silent statues for a moment, sharing an uneasy glance at each other's face.</p><p>It took Thomas a moment to realize the only reason Francis hadn’t moved to answer his phone was because he didn’t know if he should, given the situation. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Clearing his throat, he gave a silent approving nod. </p><p>Almost immediately Francis scrambled across the room to snatch his phone up off the counter in desperation to answer it before the last ring sounded. He succeeded. </p><p>Urgently, he put the phone to his ear, and Blanky couldn’t help but notice how his friend’s voice held an unnatural edge of anxiety when he spoke. </p><p>He could hear sobbing on the other line. It sounded like Thomas. “Lad, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”</p><p>The dread he’d felt before increased unbearably as soon as he heard a voice that was definitely not his son’s, <b>[Mr Crozier. My name is Stephen. I have specific instructions you need to follow.] </b></p><p>Thomas’s voice sounded in the background.</p><p><b>{{Please, I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about! I just met him a month ago--}}</b> the lad’s voice was cut off when he let out a sharp yelp of pain, it sounded like he’d been hit.  </p><p><b>{{Shut the fuck up.}}</b> a voice snapped at him.</p><p>His heart turning to ice, Francis felt a boiling anger erupting from him. “Who the fuck is this?! What do you--?” </p><p>
  <b>[That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you do what I tell you. I need you to find someone for me and make sure he meets me exactly where he is to be told.]</b>
</p><p>Thomas was staring at him, and he gestured to his ear in a clear request for him to put the call on speaker. He immediately did and berated himself on why the fuck hadn’t he done that sooner. Thomas Blanky had the whole police department at his fingertips. </p><p>
  <b>{{No, no! I don’t know what you want me to say! I don’t know anything!}}</b>
</p><p>The man on the other line let out an irritated sigh, <b>[Mr Tozer, why can’t you control that boy? You are twice his size.]</b></p><p>
  <b>{{What the hell do you want from me? I’m trying to question him bout Se--}} </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Not while I am on the phone. Either keep him quiet or gag him until I’m done.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{{Please, I need a hospital… my side… it hurts so bad I-I think I--}}</b>
</p><p>Francis swallowed thickly, his emotions running rampant as he listened to the chaos on the phone. </p><p>
  <b>{{Yeah? You mean, right here?}}</b>
</p><p>The Irishman pulled the phone away slightly when he heard an agonized scream that was swiftly stifled by something. He felt his old friend’s hand settling on his shoulder, a clear warning to try to keep his cool. </p><p>He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Please, don't harm him. What is it you want?" He forced the words through clenched teeth. </p><p>
  <b>[I need you to locate a man who goes by the name Seth. He is an acquaintance of your son.]</b>
</p><p>Francis swallowed thickly, mind racing a mile a minute. His old friend was scribbling things down on a paper, muttering a litany of swears the entire time. </p><p>
  <b>[Tell him to meet us in the junkyard a couple miles out of town. He needs to bring us what he owes. You have four days. One more thing, if you go to the police or contact them in any way, I will send you your son’s eyes in the post.]</b>
</p><p>***</p><p>From where he lay bound and gagged on the concrete floor, Thomas stared at the apparent mastermind behind his kidnapping. His eyes were very wide and very wet as the man approached him after hanging up on Francis. </p><p>Tozer took a couple steps back; clearly, he was intimidated by this man. Thomas found that even more unnerving than the fact that someone would even want to abduct him in the first place. </p><p>What the hell did he even have? It wasn’t like he and Seth were dating. He knew barely anything about the man. </p><p>His nostrils flared as he inhaled through his nose, and a wave of nausea hit him briefly when he felt a blood clot from a previous bloody nose go down the back of his throat. He tried to shift away, but the other man pinned him down with a heavy hand on his side. </p><p>“Hold still.” he gruffed, reaching for the rag that had been used to stifle him a few moments ago. </p><p>Too terrified not to comply, Thomas obeyed, and the fabric was eased from his mouth and tossed aside. </p><p>All he could do was stare, he was too anxious to say or do anything else. They just stared at each other for several long moments until Thomas finally gathered the courage to force himself to speak, “What…” he had to pause and wet his lips with his tongue, “What are you going to do to me?” </p><p>The man’s eyes were dark, cold, and he could sense a calculating air about him as he studied him silently. </p><p>“Mr Tozer,” he called to the muscular thug who’d helped subdue him earlier. </p><p>“Sir,” </p><p>“Don’t rough him up too much, but do send some ‘positive’ motivation for Mr Crozier to follow instructions to a tee, I want no cops.” </p><p>Thomas swallowed nervously. He didn’t like the sound of this, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it meant. </p><p>Solomon was approaching again, and he panicked immediately trying to talk his way out of the situation, “Please! I didn’t know he was a drug dealer… I-I just met him!” </p><p>Scowling, the taller man apparently known as ‘Stephen’ retrieved the rag and stuffed it back into his mouth. He stood up and proceeded to walk from the room. </p><p>He felt rough hands on his skin as Tozer hoisted him up by his shoulders. A strong arm looped around his waist and Thomas howled at the sudden pressure that was placed against his right side while he was dragged towards a chair that was in front of a metal table. </p><p>Earlier, they’d decided to get physical with him when he tried to fight back. He’d been kicked in the lower part of his ribs, and since then, his entire side was nothing but a painful throbbing mess. Even the slightest movement that tugged on the muscles or pressure hurt like a bitch. He was no doctor, but he had a feeling that something inside him had been badly damaged. He’d had broken ribs before, and this felt nothing of the sort, it felt much, much worse. </p><p>Pain tolerance maxed out, Thomas could feel reflex tears trickling down his cheeks. He tried to focus on breathing while he was manhandled. </p><p>Tozer shoved him roughly into the chair, and he again cried out, the throbbing pain in his side was almost enough to make him faint. His head was swimming. </p><p>The ex-marine didn’t even give him time to recover before he’d cuffed him across the face. It stunned him momentarily, and he squirmed against the tape that bound him. </p><hr/><p>Francis was glaring daggers at Thomas’ back the entire time he transversed the living room to the front door, and he still scowled at the door for several moments after the man disappeared. </p><p>His friends’ gentle hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned with a snarl, blue eyes honing in on the young officer’s face. </p><p>“Ross, what do we do?” Francis practically hissed the question to the red-haired man. </p><p>“Frank, I understand this is difficult for you, but at this point in time, we have to leave the rest to the authorit-” </p><p>“Aye? And what exactly do you intend to do? Wait?!” he snarled. Francis’ face flushed slightly, “What more details do you need!? My son has been abducted by some psychopath and you--!” </p><p>The sound of an sms notification from his phone halted everything. Both men turned to look at where it lay idly on the bed. </p><p>Jopson’s tone.</p><p>Eagerly, Francis retrieved the phone opening up the conversation to find a .mov file that had been sent to him. </p><p>His heart sank, and Ross noticed how his face seemed to fall at the message. </p><p>“Francis?” he asked, setting down the pen to approach his lover. </p><p>“It’s a video file…” </p><p>As much as he wanted to open the file, Francis also didn’t, dreading what it was he was going to see. Ross placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to open it. With a shaky hand, he tapped on it.</p><p>Immediately, he could see Jopson sitting in a chair. He was gagged, and with his arms pulled behind his back, it looked like he was well restrained. </p><p>Ross figured the phone was balanced on a surface because he could see a man moving about in the room with him. </p><p>His eyes widened when he recognized the man. Shaggy brown curls, muscled build, the tattoo of a sniper rifle on his right bicep. Dog tags. </p><p>Solomon Tozer. </p><p>An ex-marine who had gone rogue a few years back, settling down for a criminal record here in London. </p><p>Thomas’s eyes were heavy lidded. His face was pale and decorated with some nasty bruises and streaks from a previous bloody nose. He looked on the verge of passing out. Tozer came up behind him and fisted a hand into his hair, yanking his head up and shushing him when he whined and tried to struggle.</p><p>
  <b>{{Shall we say hi to Daddy, hm?}}</b>
</p><p>Jopson just whimpered around the gag, eyes roving, disoriented. </p><p>Tozer eased the fabric from his mouth, and Ross winced when the end of it was clearly soaked in blood. It was possible it’d been like that before, but it was also possible the poor man had internal bleeding. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe that’s why he was asking for a hospital. </em>
</p><p>Thomas choked out a sob, his head struggling to raise itself when Tozer let go of his hair. <b>{{Please…}} </b></p><p>
  <b>{{What was that, mate?}} </b>
</p><p>When the boy finally managed to lift his head, a fist colliding with his temple left him reeling and he lowered it again. </p><p>Francis sucked in a sharp hiss of a breath, his face tinting a light pink with outrage. </p><p>
  <b> {{I don’t know anything.}} </b>
</p><p>The ex-marine reached for the knife sheathed on his belt, and as soon as Thomas spotted this, he began to struggle again, lurching to the side and sending himself one way and the chair toppling over the other way. </p><p><b>{{No! No, don’t! Please!}}</b> </p><p>
  <b>{{Shut the fuck up. Hold still.}} </b>
</p><p>Grunting and the sound of further struggling could be heard followed by his son’s voice filled with a panic, <b>{{Get off me! Please… please I’ll do-}}</b></p><p>It was the telltale sign of a slap in the form of skin cracking against skin and a yelp that had cut Thomas’s sentence short. </p><p>
  <b>{{Don’t fucking piss me off you little brat!}}</b>
</p><p>More grunts and pleas and sobs from the boy could be heard, and Ross tensed, squeezing Francis’ shoulder tightly as a pained scream filled the air. </p><p>
  <b>{{Hold still, don’ wanna make any mistakes, eh?}} </b>
</p><p>The Irishman couldn’t help but wince with each pained scream, terrified shriek, and hysterical sob and plea. Jesus Christ, what in hell’s name was the man doing to him? More noises of obvious distress, mostly; sobbing, screaming, and pleading… until it was just sobbing. </p><p>
  <b>{{There, see that wasn’ so bad, was it?}} </b>
</p><p>All they heard was sobbing and small hiccups.</p><p>Tozer was in the camera again; this time pulling Jopson up with him. He righted the chair so he could force him back into it.</p><p>Blood was trickling thickly down Thomas’s throat –more so the right side– which had a huge gouge, the artery purposely missed. Basically, he’d just marked him. Still, the lad was scared, in pain, and he was absolutely hysterical. </p><p>Francis swallowed, had to several times in fact just to get the well of emotion to go down completely. As a father, it was unbearable to hear his son cry, and he found it even more so when there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. </p><p>The ex-marine turned briefly to grab the phone, the camera swiveled all over the place for a moment before it was focused on Jopson’s face, his head held up with a hand tugging on his hair.</p><p>Oh those tears… good God, they didn’t belong on such an innocent face. Neither did the blood or bruises. </p><p>Francis felt his own eyes burning as he stared intently at the video, his shoulders hitched, and he felt Ross trying to offer some sort of comfort in the form of another reassuring squeeze.</p><p>The man kissed Thomas’ temple mockingly, and the boy flinched, eyes squeezing shut. </p><p>
  <b>{{Shht… now, say somethin’ to daddy for me.}} </b>
</p><p>Jopson sniffled, his breathing stuttered as he tried to calm himself enough to speak. Tozer became easily impatient and tightened his grip on his hair and shook roughly. Thomas yelped. </p><p>
  <b>{{Speak you little twat!}} </b>
</p><p>All the action succeeded in doing was sending his son into a fit of hysterics and sobs of pain. </p><p><b>{{Please… Oh God! It hurts! I'll do... what… whatever you want.. please just stop hitting me—}}</b> his pleas were cut short when a hacking cough sent flecks of blood onto the camera lens and streams dribbling down his chin. </p><p>Francis' hands released the device on reflex, and it fell to the carpet with a soft thud. He didn't bother to pick it up. James didn't blame him either. He did know, however, that they needed to finish it, in the case that further instructions were given. He retrieved it from the floor. </p><p>
  <em> And so we have an idea how bad a shape he's in… I'll drive the damn ambulance myself…  </em>
</p><p>Keeping the phone out of Francis' view, he peered at it to find the video had ended. He swallowed nervously and tapped the power button. </p><p>First things first, he needed to call Blanky and tell him that Tozer was involved. He ran with a certain crew so that helped a great deal.</p><hr/><p>It was four in the morning when Dundy heard his phone ringing. The Frenchman opened his eyes tiredly with an undecipherable grumble. </p><p>He looked over his shoulder and smiled softly when he saw his new husband sleeping beside him, his body was tangled in the white silk sheets. What a lovely sight he was to behold. Dark brown -almost black- hair fanned onto the pillows in wispy tendrils, pink lips parted just so slightly as he breathed, long lashes fanned over the skin just below his eyes -which still had traces of the eyeliner the man normally wore- they made his brown eyes oh so much more striking than they already were. </p><p>The window was open in the suite they were staying in for their honeymoon vacation. It rustled the sheer canopy curtains of the four poster bed that they had made such sensual love and rested gracefully for the past month. He could faintly hear the soft rumbling of the ocean waves crashing on the coast outside and could smell the unique scent that the sea breeze carried. </p><p>Heaven. This is absolute heaven. <em> I wish we could stay like this forever. Perhaps someday I could buy us a house out here in this wonderful place. </em></p><p>When his phone went off again this time, it caused James to moan softly rolling over onto his other side and spoke sleepily, still out of it. Dundy wasn’t even sure if he was fully awake enough to understand.</p><p>“Dundy, chéri, je t'aime, mais pas pour le moment. Quatre fois devrait vous satisfaire pour la nuit.”</p><p>The older man snorted in amusement before reaching across the nightstand to answer the wretched device that ruined the peaceful moment. </p><p>Smiling adoringly, he purred softly in a sensual whisper,  “<em>Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chéri.</em>” </p><p>As he normally did before accepting a call, he took a glance at the caller ID. </p><p>Incoming Call from: Irish Bastard’s Scottish Milkshake. </p><p>He smirked momentarily at the name before frowning at the fact that James Ross was calling him. Why was James Ross calling him?</p><p>Normally he’d call James. </p><p>Curious, Henry looked over his shoulder passed James and to the nightstand on the other side, looking for his husband’s phone. </p><p>There were blue lights flashing faintly from it. </p><p>He has missed calls or texts or something. He must not have heard them or had his phone silenced.</p><p>Further perplexed, he swiped right to answer the call. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet. “<em>Bonjour</em>?” </p><p>“Henry, it’s Ross.” </p><p>“Oui, I figured that already. Do you know what time it is?” he asked quietly. He took a moment to pull the sheets up just below his husband’s shoulders before quietly sneaking out of the room. </p><p>“I know it must be late there. I apologize, and I hate to interrupt you two while you are celebrating.” </p><p>Henry let out a soft noise as he stepped out onto the large wooden deck - with a breathtaking view of the sea - that was attached outside their suite.</p><p>“Nonsense, mon ami. You wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important.” </p><p>On the other line, Ross went very quiet, and it confused the Frenchman, but that bewilderment soon morphed into unease. </p><p>“James, did something happen? Is everything okay?” </p><p>The other man was silent for a second more before he finally spoke, “No. No, Henry, it isn’t. I hate to do this to you two, truly, I do, but I need you two to come home. There’s an emergency, and Francis cannot deal with this by himself.” </p><p>Henry let out a sad and yet somehow frustrated noise, “Emergency? What kind?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that.” </p><p>At this the other man pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled at it momentarily before replacing it, “Merde! Are you kidding me? You want us to come back from our honeymoon early, and you can’t even tell us why?” </p><p>“I can’t because it’s an ongoing investigation… I- there’s been an incident… Jopson was… involved in an accident.” </p><p>That quelled any protests he had. </p><p>“Mon dieu, is he okay?” </p><p>He heard a hesitance but he did get a reply, “Yes, yes, he’ll be fine. I just… I don’t want Francis alone right now. He’s very shaken.” </p><p>It must be pretty bad.</p><p>“Oui, of course. I’ll let James know, and we’ll be on the first flight back tomorrow.” </p><hr/><p>This Seth guy was a hard man to track down. </p><p>It had been two days already. He'd been looking for this scumbag for TWO days. </p><p>
  <b>You have four days. </b>
</p><p>Francis shivered. He didn't want to think of the words. </p><p>As he stormed up the stairway of the apartment complex the man apparently resided at, he was sure anyone who were to see him would have called the cops with the amount of blood lust in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> Room 203. 203.  </em>
</p><p>It was a repeated number through his head with each door he passed. </p><p>Oh but when he did find it, the loud bangs of his fist against the wooden surface were impressive. </p><p>So impressive in fact, that whoever resided in the apartment apparently fell off the couch or off their bed. He heard the thud from there.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” he heard a young man snarl, then agitated footsteps approached the door.</p><p>The sound of a deadbolt being slid from its latch filled his ears, and Francis felt his blood go from a simmer in the wake of curiosity to a roaring boil almost immediately. As soon as the scraping of the door dragging on a carpet surface sounded, the Irish man’s patience and rage finally snapped. </p><p>He slammed his shoulder into the opening door, bodily shoving the resident inside back. That took him by surprise. </p><p>"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" </p><p>It had happened so fast, and when Francis finally saw straight again, he was holding the man up against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. He recognized the man as the one he had seen Jopson sleeping with about a month ago. The too handsome one. </p><p>Gritting his teeth, he slammed the man against the wall roughly when he tried to break free, and he gave his arm a good twist until the man whined.</p><p>“Don’t move or I’ll break your blasted arm!” he snarled, his accent rolling thick off his tongue. </p><p>His struggles ceased immediately.</p><p>But the protests didn’t.</p><p>“Argh, what the hell, mate!?” </p><p>“Shut up! Are you Seth?” </p><p>The man tensed slightly at the use of his name, and that was all the answer Francis needed. </p><p>Growling angrily, he spun the other man around so his back was pinned against the wall. He beared his forearm firmly against his throat to keep him there while he fished his phone out of his coat pocket. </p><p>He fiddled with it so he could get the video file pulled up. </p><p>As soon as he showed the man Thomas' bruised face, he could see the dread forming in the man's large brown eyes. It was at the first sound of Thomas being struck that he turned his head away, “Turn it off.”</p><p>Francis gladly did so, but he didn’t let his grip falter as he stared at the younger man with a look that would make a lion squirm with discomfort. “Aye, and you, ye piss guzzling little fucking shit, I don’t care if you are some big shot criminal. That is my son, and you are going to help me get him back.” he applied some pressure on his throat to emphasize his point and Seth relented easily. </p><p>“Ya don’t need to threaten me, mate… I would have. I care about Thomas… I do. Had I thought that he’d be targeted… I wouldn’t have…” he trailed off when the Irishman's glare intensified. </p><p>Francis was about to speak but instead cried out when he felt something sharp clamping around his ankle. He looked down and saw a massive green lizard chomping away at his foot. </p><p>"Iggy! No, get down!“ the younger man called, ducking under his arm as his grip faltered. He was immediately scoping the large reptile up, wincing as claws sunk into his arm when it flailed in protest. </p><p>The other man stared in surprise, both at never having seen a house reptile so big and also bewildered that the young man had the audacity to turn his back on him as he carried the creature to a separate room. </p><p>"What the hell was—“ </p><p>"Stay there, you little bastard." He heard the words spoken sharply, and soon, Seth was jogging back over. </p><p>"Sorry, that was Iggy. My iguana." Seth informed. </p><p>And then, much to Francis' surprise, he knelt in front of him and lifted the bottom of his pant leg to inspect the bite.</p><p>The Irishman stood stock still for a moment before a scowl crossed his face. He was about to berate and kick at him when he felt gentle fingers prodding at the broken skin. </p><p>"Fuck, broke the bloody skin. Sorry bout that, mate. He's kind of an asshole around new people… shit, he got ya good."</p><p>Francis blinked, looking down at the trickling bite from serrated teeth. "I'll be fine. I take a blood thinner. It looks worse than it is." </p><p>His protest went ignored by the younger man as he pressed a rag from his back pocket against the wound. He hissed softly. It seemed the man went into immediate fuss mode. It reminded him very much of a certain raven haired son of his. </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps that’s what drew Thomas to this man? </em>
</p><p>Scowling as he remembered that said raven-haired son was being put through God knows what, Francis pulled the man to his feet with firm hands around muscular biceps. </p><p>“I need you to focus! What do you know about this grou-” he trailed off when the other man tugged free of his grip, a heated look on his face as a temper flared. </p><p>“I don't associate with them! Not anymore. I put dealing behind me.” His eyes flitted down to peer at his ankle, checking to make sure the bandage was working. It was so he moved his gaze back to Francis' face. “I thought I made that bloody clear the last time I had dealings with them.”</p><p>Francis narrowed his eyes as he reached forward to grab the younger man by the collar of his shirt. “Then why are they saying you owe them? What did my son do to get tangled up in your mess!?” </p><p>Seth shoved him back, “Nothing! He didn’t do anything, they must have been watching me and saw that I... we were--” he halted his sentence, face tinting and looking exactly like the male equivalent of a blushing school girl. </p><p>The Irishman rolled his eyes, “Aye, ‘m already aware you’ve been sleeping with him. Yer damn dragon gave that away, and if it hadn’t, that thing in the other room most certainly did,” he paused for a second before snorting under his breath, “Sexy Iguana Man.” </p><p>Going from a pink and quickly to a scarlet, the Brit just starred awkwardly, not knowing exactly what it was he was supposed to say to that. </p><p>Francis let out a sigh.</p><p>Awkward tension filled the air around the small apartment, and finally, it was Seth who dared to break it, asking nervously, “What are they asking for? I’ll do anything.” </p><p>Francis lifted his eyes back to the smaller man’s face, scanning for any sign of decipit only to find pure, genuine concern.</p><p>“They want you alone. Yer to meet them in a junkyard outside of town with the product,” his eyes sharpened at the last bit. Seth looked down guiltily. “Two of my friends are cops. They plan to-”</p><p>“No cops!” Seth practically shrieked, and Francis could see that his face had lost all its color.</p><p>He remained silent, having a hunch the man would explain - even if he didn’t have to because he had a good idea what that meant-- and that was exactly what he began to do.</p><p>“These men have been at this for a long time, mate. They follow instincts, or specifically, one man’s instincts. This guy is the smartest, most paranoid fuck I have ever fuckin’ met… and I’ve… met a lot of…” he trailed off. </p><p>Heaving a sigh, Francis put a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder. “I understand, and I will trust you on this, but it may be more difficult for me to sway the minds of the other two. They may want you to wear a wire, but I know that would be even worse. All I ask is that when you find him, I wish you to call me.” </p><p>Seth nodded, there was a look of thought on his face and Francis could almost see the gears moving in his head. So he waited.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“There’s a gas station, mate. On the edge of town, if you park behind it out of view of the street… I may be able to call you after the meet goes down. That way ya can have cops on the scene right away… he looks--” he swallowed and lifted anxious eyes up to the protective father’s blue gaze, "That way we can call an ambulance right away." </p><p>Francis swallowed the frustration that bubbled to the surface again. He knew the lad was just saying it how it was. There was no sugar coating that his son was in bad shape. </p><p>"Aye. I'll let Ross know." he replied, and with that, he turned and made his way back to the door. </p><p>It was just when his hand touched the doorknob that he heard Seth’s hesitant voice call to him. “Sir.” </p><p>He peered over his shoulder.</p><p>Oh, the lad looked nervous, but he did have a determination in his eyes. “I don’t care what happens to me after this. I’ll own up to my mistakes. I just want to get him out of this mess. Tom’s a good man.” </p><p>The Irishman had to admit, he was not expecting that at all. Most drug related criminals he’d heard of through James or come across himself were always trying to save their own skin. Doing some good deed in hopes it’ll get them out of trouble. </p><p>Unsure exactly what to say, he focused on the comment regarding Jopson and settled on agreement, “Aye, he is.” </p><p>He didn’t look back again as he left the apartment.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>WARNING!!!! THE LAST SCENE OF THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT!! IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU AT ALL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!</b>
</p><hr/><p>Thomas was awoken to the grating drag of a deadbolt unlocking. His vision was blurry; he could tell that even within the pitch black of the room. Oh Christ, his head hurt. He was dizzy and disoriented; it seemed like these assholes' new favorite thing was to shoot him up with more drugs. </p><p>A blinding light that struck his sensitive eyes spooked him, and he let out a soft noise, ducking his head into his shoulder in an attempt to hide them from the bright LED beams. </p><p>There was the patter of sneakers against the concrete floor. He breathed in deeply. It hurt, it hurt to breathe. Each time, his chest expanded with a rattling wheeze that tightness constricted his lungs. The sensation from it seemingly sent horrific painful waves through his spine, and it made the ever present agony in his side surface to his attention. </p><p>A rough hand fisted into his hair and forced him to lift his head. Through the drug-induced hazy vision, it took him a second to put together that the ginger blonde-haired, pointy shape in front of him was Cornelius Hickey. </p><p>He hated that rat bastard. He always had. </p><p>"Bout bloody time I got a moment alone with you, mate." </p><p>Vaguely recalling the encounter he had with the man shortly after he’d been kidnapped, a sense of wariness sparked in him, and he swallowed nervously. </p><p>Hickey seemed to almost read his thoughts because a predatory smile came onto his disgusting rat face. He slowly moved around the chair to stand behind it, and this only intensified Thomas’ unease. A hand snaked its way around to cup his cheek and tilt his head up so that his neck was exposed. Breath was hot and heavy against the side of his neck and he squeezed his eyes closed, flinching violently when soft lips were mouthing at the flesh tenderly. </p><p>
  <em> No. No. No. No.   </em>
</p><p>He squirmed against the ropes that bound him to the chair, and Cornelius made soft noises, almost as if trying to calm him. </p><p>Gentle hands ran the span of his bare torso, mapping out his body and feeling him up. Flitting over his collarbone, petting the dark hair that furred his chest, fingers stroked down his stomach passing over his belly button, combing through the beginnings of dark hair that disappeared below the waist of his trousers. They stopped there and went back up to smooth warm palms up his flanks. </p><p>Poor Thomas saw a flash of white that left him reeling with agony when the right one passed over the swollen spot below his ribs. He screamed into the gag, throwing his head back he twisted trying to move away. Hickey shushed him, the touch didn’t linger long though –unlike his pain– instead both hands circled up to brush thumbs over his nipples. </p><p>Gentle lips were nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot just behind and below his jaw, open mouth kisses were placed into his skin and his earlobe was nibbled and tugged on. </p><p>
  <em> Stop... </em>
</p><p>Jopson tensed, every muscle going rigid as the sick man’s attention persisted to try and get a reaction out of him. He wouldn’t give him one. He wouldn’t.</p><p>Unfortunately, he found the effects of the drugs still in his body were making his control extremely hard to maintain. </p><p>Hickey hummed softly into his ear, licking the outer shell with a skillful tongue. He blew hot air on the wet spot he left behind, and Thomas let out a full-body shudder. Much to his own shame, he could feel a warmth starting to gather deep in his still sore belly. It was the familiar hot churning and coiling warmth of arousal as his body began to respond to the touches. </p><p>Cornelius’ left index finger crossed over his chest to his right nipple which he began to tease with the tip of a fingernail. He couldn’t help but mewl softly, wiggling slightly against the ropes that kept him secured to the chair, inhaling sharply through his nose. He could feel his cock twitch between his legs. He was already getting hard.  </p><p>
  <em> Fuck!  </em>
</p><p>Pleased with such a sweet vocalized response, Cornelius continued to stimulate the small nub to a hardened state with such carefully placed strokes of a fingertip. He rolled the hardened bud between two fingers occasionally giving it a rough tug or a pinch that sent a flare of pleasure straight to the man's cock, causing it to swell and grow much to his obvious frustration. </p><p>"Mmm… so pretty." Cornelius hummed, switching to stimulate the other dark colored fleshy nub upon the younger man's body. Thomas inhaled sharply and emitted a soft whine that the red-haired man felt reverberate up his throat from where he was sucking lightly on his pulse. </p><p>“Oh yeah, mate, I haven’t forgotten.” the man snickered. </p><p>He decided to take it up a notch and let his idle hand fall upon Jopson's left thigh. The man tensed for a split second beneath his touch, before settling again. </p><p>Mr Hickey stroked his leg sweetly, nuzzling against his neck while simultaneously continuing to tease one of his nipples. His pants were beginning to cause him discomfort the longer this went on. He'd been at a half-cock stand just before this, and the hand that was moving up and inward on his leg, stroking his inner thigh was quickly becoming too much. </p><p>It felt so good…. even though he didn't want this… </p><p>It's the drugs. He tried to reassure himself. </p><p>The part that snapped his resolve was when playful fingers ran further up his inner thigh, stopping just centimeters shy of his nuts.</p><p>Unable to take it anymore, he gave in with a soft moan of pleasure and leaned his head back against the headrest in submission, instinctively– albeit slowly to not cause himself further pain– he parted his thighs, hips canting the slightest bit even as the action triggered an aching discomfort in his lower back. </p><p>He was so hard. </p><p>"Mm… my, what do we have here Thomas?” Cornelius' hand moved up again, this time to teasingly grope and fondle his engorged sex that was straining against the confines of his trousers. He moaned, pushing forward into the man's touch unconsciously. </p><p>"Mmnph.." he moaned around the gag, eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>"Hmhm… you like that, eh?“ the man purred, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. </p><p>To his surprise, the older man's other hand was suddenly easing the wadded up cloth from his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath of air. His head was spinning as he tried to ignore his overwhelmed senses enough to think clearly.  </p><p>
  <em> Scream. Call for help. Bite him. Do something!  </em>
</p><p>He took it a step further even when he felt tugging at the bonds that kept his back tied to the chair and he looked up through bleary distorted vision. “What…?” </p><p>The other man didn’t give him a response though, and instead, he was untied. He didn’t have the strength to move either which was all the more infuriating.  A warm hand wrapping around his prick startled him at first –not having heard the previously audible sound of a zipper being pulled down– but soon he moaned, bucking into the unwanted and yet wanted touch, wordlessly begging for more. </p><p>"Oh yeah?“ </p><p>Why was it so hot? </p><p>Why was he so horny?</p><p>
  <em>It's the drugs... </em>
</p><p>When he was tugged into a different position so he was mostly slumped out of the chair, backside accessible and a hand stroking his cock, he couldn't help himself, "Y-Yes… oohh! P-Please…" </p><hr/><p>Cornelius grinned triumphantly as he abandoned Thomas' nipple to pull down the waistband of both his pants and the boxers beneath them all the way down to his ankles. </p><p>The other man's cock practically sprung up like a daisy, standing proudly in a tight pointed up state that actually touched his lower stomach. Cornelius felt his mouth water at the sight of it. </p><p>He took it in hand, and Jopson gasped softly, wiggling a bit and slowly splaying his legs further apart, wanting so desperately in his drugged and stimulated state. </p><p>Cornelius smirked sinisterly. It was easier to manipulate Jopson than he'd originally thought. He began to move his hand in long, languid strokes from base to tip and over again. Thomas keened softly, his fingers clawed at the air as his hands flexed. </p><p>Oh, he was going to have fun with this. </p><p>Without saying a word, he pushed three thick fingers into the black-haired man's moaning mouth, it spooked him at first, but he quickly shushed him. </p><p>"Suck on these, love. I'll make you feel real good." </p><p>Heavily dilated eyes blinked dumbly at him as the words were still being registered, but after a moment or two, Cornelius felt a hot tongue moving against the three digits. He watched the handsome man lathe them up and could feel how diligently he performed his task, licking between his knuckles, and wrapping his tongue around each finger. Cornelius observed how the hollows of Jopson's dimples became much more prominent with each suck. </p><p>After a moment, Cornelius removed the digits with the utterance of a soft praise. He sank down to his knees in front of the bound man and took a moment to further part his beautiful pale thighs until he was fully exposed to him. </p><p>Thomas breathed in deeply, his eyes were blown wide and had grown dark with both lust and effect of the drugs still working through his system. </p><p>Cornelius resumed his task of jerking the younger man off, while at the same time, prodding his wet middle finger against his puckered hole. He rubbed the pad of his finger over it teasingly, and Jopson whined. It was such a beautiful plea that Cornelius easily caved and gave him what he yearned for in the form of gliding a thick digit inside him. </p><p>His own cock gave an interested twitch within his jeans at the sensation of a very tight, very warm passage welcoming his finger until it could go no further. It fit so snugly inside the pretty man, he actually questioned whether Thomas had ever been stretched open at all. "Oh… fuck, mate. You're tight, aren't you?" he voiced aloud, giving his embedded finger a little wiggle. </p><p>Jopson mewled, pink lips parted slightly as he puffed out small breaths. Hickey felt the cock in his hand twitch heavily. He thumbed at the weeping slit at the end, applying a bit of pressure against it and swiping it through a thick pearl of precum. </p><p>“Mm… so sweet.” he hummed, already slipping in a second finger inside the hot body before him. His former co-worker shuddered and whimpered like a little slut, parting his legs further as if to make more room within him. </p><p>He pumped his fingers in and out, gently at first, but the more vocal the man became, the more comfortable he felt in turning those pushes into rough vigorous thrusts. “Oh, you want more?”</p><p>"I-I… ooooohh ah- nngh… p-please…" </p><p>“Mm… you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this to you," Hickey drawled as he continued to stretch him open enough to fit inside a third digit. Thomas moaned loudly, a name heavy on his lips, “Seth.” </p><p>Cornelius grinned smugly as he proceeded to handle Jopson's hardened cock and began to roughly fuck the man with his hand. Thrusting and pulling, thrusting and pulling, while the other man whimpered and whined and mewled the entire time. </p><p>"If the situation weren't so serious, it'd be my cock stretching this tight little ass of yours, you beautiful bitch. I'd make you scream for me," he hummed. </p><p>Jopson was too lost in a haze of drugs, ecstacy, and painful discomfort to reply. He did, however, cry out loudly when Cornelius crooked his fingers to tease that maddeningly sensitive spot inside him. </p><p>He saw white, then a brief flash of brilliant gold as he came in two, thick but modest spurts of white. </p><p>His kidnapper continued to stroke him a few seconds longer, wanting to milk him dry before removing his hands from such intimate places. Thomas was left panting and reeling so that his mind and body didn't even register his loss of fullness when he withdrew his fingers. </p><p>Cornelius hummed softly and licked his spend off his hand, and the action sent a solar flare of realization straight through the drugged induced fog.</p><p>
  <em> Did this sick fuck just… did he….??  </em>
</p><p>Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, burning and searing hot before trickling down his bruised cheeks. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to will himself not to cry, but when he could see the blurry form fishing a prick from his jeans he choked heavily on a sob.</p><p>"Don't do this…" he whimpered softly as he found himself staring at the erect cock that Cornelius was now stroking a few inches in front of his face with a lewd moan, "Please don't do this." </p><p>The rat bastard just grinned down at him and brought the head of it to brush demandingly against his lips. When he made no insinuation of compliance, he found himself being slapped hard across the face. He cried out, sobbing as he straightened himself to look at the man again. A gentle finger traced how his bottom lip wobbled. Furious, deadly eyes held a clear threat of what he'd do if he refused to obey. His breath hitched momentarily before he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the man entry. </p><p>Thomas winced as the madman took a step closer to press his hardness passed his lips. He choked on a sob around it.</p><p>"I know you've done this before. Best get to it, mate," Hickey sneered cruelly, placing a heavy hand on top of his head, a silent threat that if Thomas didn't do it willingly, he'd take what he wanted himself.</p><p>Reluctant, but too terrified of the possible repercussions if he didn't listen, the dark-haired man squeezed his eyes shut, his nostrils flared as he took a breath. Failing to force back a despairing whimper, he inched forward and began to gradually work his way down the man's length. </p><p>Hickey let out a groan, his fingers tightening into fist in his hair until it stung and he winced. </p><p>Despite this, he nervously pulled back almost all the way off before so he could swirl his tongue around the man's circumcised tip. He swept it along the underswell of pink glans and felt and saw how pale thighs quivered as a result. </p><p>"Ooh… fuck! Yeah… suck it you little bitch…" </p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I do a good enough job he won't… </em>
</p><p>With that thought, Thomas took him fully into his mouth again. Bobbing his head he swallowed around Hickey's thickness, letting his throat muscles constrict slightly. The sick fuck moaned and pressed his hips forward, and he gagged. </p><p>Cornelius grinned down at him, running his hands through his hair with mock affection. "What's the matter, Jopson? Too rough?"</p><p>Thomas tried to blink the tears from his eyes, the humiliation was overwhelming. He loathed this. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up as shame burned in his gut. </p><p>"Look at me," Mr. Hickey ordered. He did, casting pale, wet eyes up to the monster's face. A hand was used to tilt his face up, and a single, bony finger was tracing the shape of his lips from where they were wrapped around the man's thickness. </p><p>"Put you in your proper place, didn't I mate? Low class, trash like you do this for a fucking living instead of taking the role of a bloody stray some miserable Irish fuck gives a home. You're nothing to him." </p><p>A swell of anger filled Thomas' chest and before he could think it through, he did the only thing he knew would get the motherfucker to shut the hell up. </p><p>Cornelius howled as teeth clamped down before the other man pulled off his cock. He turned furious gray eyes toward him and delivered a sharp backhand to his face, the force of it actually knocked him from the chair. He screeched loudly when his side made contact with the floor, immediately he was sobbing in pain.  </p><p>Scowling, Cornelius moved to where he'd landed and delivered a brutal kick to the larger man's other side. A sickening snapping sounded and the man's pained wail morphed into a gurgling wheeze. </p><p>Grumbling curses, he yanked his own pants down before stooping to where Jopson lay sprawled on his back. "No!! No don't!!!" the other man shrieked. Cornelius grabbed his legs, dragging him back when he'd tried to use them as leverage to put distance between them. </p><p>"I'm sorry! Please, Cornelius, don't do this!" he choked on a violent hiccup. </p><p>He didn't give a shit. Cornelius grabbed him roughly and flipped him onto his stomach, wrestling with him for a moment. Much to his luck, he noted how Jopson's struggles ceased as soon as he felt his weight keeping him down. They stopped, but he could see how his muscles were quivering with tension and his breathing slowed to deep rattling inhales. </p><p>Jopson was absolutely racked with pain, but despite this, the rapid chain of events had left him frozen with an overwhelming sense of panic, and he couldn't move. He wanted to. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. </p><p>Satisfied with the submission, Cornelius lined himself up with the other man's body. He growled. "I'll fucking teach you t- arrgh!“ he trailed off into a surprised cry of pain when a hand fisted his hair and yanked him off their terrified captive. </p><p>Hands were gripping the waistband of his trousers –that were still around his ankles – and he wailed, struggling fiercely before he realized they were being pulled back up to cover him. </p><p>Peering up he saw the larger man who had helped in his kidnapping, Tozer, standing above him. He looked concerned for a split second before turning to Cornelius with a look of sheer rage. </p><p>"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you!?“ the man bellowed. He threw a punch that hit the rat-faced man right in the nose. The sickening crack of cartilage caving under the former marine's fist– accompanied by another pained shout– echoed loudly within the room. </p><p>Cornelius regained his footing, righting himself so he could size the larger man up. "The bloody twat fucking bit me!" he tried to justify his actions. </p><p>Tozer's eyes practically turned into slits. "No shit!? I'd fucking bite you too! In fact, I'd tear the fucking thing off!“</p><p>The small man scoffed, tucking himself away with a blood covered hand. He wiped the blood off on the front of his pants and licked some of the crimson off his lips. More soaking his goatee before dripping off his chin. Solomon sneered with a look of disgust on his face. </p><p>When the red-haired man's eyes flitted to the trembling body on the floor, the marine stepped forward until their chests were touching. </p><p>"Get the hell out, Cornelius. Now. I won't tell you twice." </p><p>One of those disgustingly smug grins formed on Hickey's face. With the blood streaming from his nose in thick red ribbons, staining his lips, teeth, and facial hair, Thomas thought he looked like something out of a horror film. </p><p>The sick bastard chuckled softly, but he did turn around and retreat from the room. </p><p>Solomon turned to the tremor-stricken man on the grungy tile floor. Jopson's eyes were blown wide. They were wet with still unshed tears despite the ones that were fresh on his face, his pale irises just appeared a thin silver ring from dilated pupils. </p><p>He felt bad. He knew Cornelius had a sick streak but that… </p><p>Shaking the thought from his head, he reached down to pull Thomas back into the chair. He was mindful of the sore spots this time when he secured him to it. He didn't say a word, neither did Jopson. Hell he wouldn't meet his eyes. </p><p>They had work to do before they were to meet Seth. He didn't have time for this right now. </p><p>With that last thought, the marine dismissed himself from the room and left Jopson alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seth swallowed thickly as he stared at the wire and recording device that James Ross had pushed across the table towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is exactly what he was afraid they’d fucking do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the lieutenant and the police captain stared at him expectantly; clearly, they knew they didn’t have to explain what they wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t… not like this, they’ll find it and then they’ll kill Thomas and me on spot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I understand why you wish to do this type of approach with this meeting but--” Seth began, only to be cut off by the grizzled police captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye? If ya do, then you’ll do it. We’ve been after Stephan Stanely’s distributing group for a long time son. This may be our only chance.” Captain Blanky gruffed firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But Thomas… these guys are smart. You don’t understand they will find it….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James actually snorted at the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t find it.” Blanky stated firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in confusion. He didn’t really know if he should ask or argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas Blanky’s ear piercing studio at your service. I take it you want the left one pierced?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth blushed eight shades of crimson when the seasoned cop tossed a small baggie with two earring studs, apparently containing a microphone or something. He looked up at the two men and arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucknig kidding me, mate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Blanky took one last puff off his pipe, blew a smoke ring to the side, and then snuffed it out. He leaned across the table to balance on his elbows. His gray eyes held nothing but a stern seriousness void of any humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this ‘ere look like a face that’s sayin’ this is a fuckin’ joke son?” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thomas was in so, so much pain. His side, his groin, lower back, chest, feet. Fucking Christ, he hurt from head to toe; quite literally, he knew he had some broken toes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still shaken by what Cornelius had done to him earlier. After Tozer had left him alone when he scared Cornelius off, he’d sobbed. He’d cried and he’d cried until his voice went hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, he hadn’t seen Cornelius again. The only people who had come in had been Armitage, Tozer, or Stanely himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Stanley had given Armitage the okay to untie him after the incident. Whether it was out of sympathy or what, he wasn’t sure, but he was grateful to be able to stretch his arms even though -after Stanely had Tozer restrain him while he popped both his swollen shoulders back into their sockets-  they hurt like hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, he was laying on the cool concrete floor, and he was tripping. He could see swirls of color in the shadows of the room. Sometimes they looked like animals, sometimes shapes, and rainbows and the intensity of the colors were giving him a migraine. He squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the grating drag of the deadbolt on the other side of the door that had him whimpering at the pain it caused his overstimulated senses. He tried to lift his head from where it rested on a crumpled blanket, but it felt like it was full of lead and his vision swam. God, he was so exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We've got a couple hours til the meeting. Get him ready to go. Be gentle if you can manage, Mr. Tozer. We don’t need the deal to go south because of your murderous tendencies.” The deep yet monotone voice of Stephen Stanely reached his ears. He could see two pairs of legs, Stanley’s, he thought, and the familiar steel-toed combat boots from Solomon Tozer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that,” the other man muttered irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tozer began to approach him once Stanely had disappeared, he felt a fleeting panic take root. He tried to use a sore arm to push himself back off his side and onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp pain that shot through his side and lower back stopped the movement but not the yelp of pain that forced free of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… please don’t… I-I hurt all over, mate… I can’t.” He sobbed miserably when he realized he was helpless to stop anything the larger man intended for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet and I’ll be nice this time,” the ex-marine gruffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas tried to take a moment to process the words, and by the time they registered, he saw a boot coming right at his face and then nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally did open his eyes again later, he saw nothing but darkness. Oh God, it was so hot… he shifted on his side and let out a frustrated groan when he found his hands and feet were bound again. He assessed his surroundings, and dread filled him. He was in the cramped compartment of the boot of a car again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, not again! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to take him out in the middle of nowhere and shoot him. Bury him alive. Something horrible! He just knew it! That's what always happened in those real crime dramas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing picked up in pace as he began to hyperventilate, and he struggled to calm his intake of gasping breaths. To his relief though, this time it was a lot easier without his airways being hindered by a gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, they weren’t moving? In fact, it was still. He could also hear voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we can trust Seth? He may bring the cops to us.” That was Cornelius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a snort before Tozer’s voice gruffed out a response, “Seth is too much of a chicken shit to wear a wire or bust us. He knows what will happen if he makes a stupid move like that. He doesn't want me coming after him again, I almost killed him last time. He was in the hospital for two months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth? Seth was coming for him? They were meeting him? Someone was coming for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could stall for time? Maybe not. Maybe they'd just shoot him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was he was tired of being like this. He was in pain, he had muscle cramps, he needed fresh outside air dammit. He wanted out of this damn car!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, what if I die in here!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His panic flared up again and he eased onto his back with no small amount of effort or pain. He braced his knees against the lid of the trunk and slammed them against it. “H-Hey!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both voices stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Lemme outta here!” he shrieked, fear evident in his voice as his breathing picked up. “P-Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone’s awake.” Cornelius groaned irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of all the things that could possibly go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would they shoot Seth? Would they kill him? Would they kill them both?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Let me out!” He choked on a sob that hindered his words momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet!“ Tozer's shout reached his ears, but he was really too wound up to listen as his panic continued to fuel his hysteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please! O-Oh God… p-please just… get me outta here! I-I’ll do whatever you want… please!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaguely heard the marine growl irritably before Cornelius began to speak, making a suggestion that filled him with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still have that needle and thread I found in the pocket of his jacket. Maybe I should sew his mouth closed?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two simultaneous noises of disgust before he heard Armitage's distinctive voice, "The fuck is wrong with you, mate?“</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a mildly scorching afternoon, and Seth couldn’t help but bristle in agitation as he pulled up to the destination he’d been directed too. In all honesty, it didn’t take long to find the meeting spot, with the rickety old off-white car that he knew the sad sod Armitage drove --he honestly had no clue what kind of car that hunk of junk was-- Tozer standing at the back of a dark blue, almost black Impala, and Hickey sprawled out like a comfy cat on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-marine had an assault rifle held idly in his hands, and he could see another one with a strap that Cornelius had shouldered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the car came into view, Armitage’s passenger side opened, and the man hopped out. He had a handgun on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They really aren’t messing around today. What the fuck they think I’m going to do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nerves running on high, he parked his Chrysler several yards away from theirs. He knew how they worked. Caution was of utmost priority. He sat there for a moment, saying a silent prayer for his life, and Thomas. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and his eyes flited back and forth, scanning the clearing for any other vehicles besides the two here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the person on the other line to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[You’re here.]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here,” he agreed with a roll of his eyes, “and I've got your product." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips as he waited desperately for the voice on the other line to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Get out of the car and come over slowly. Try anything, and I'll have you shot.]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The other line hung up, and Seth had to take a deep breath, looking over at the briefcase he’d brought with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please go okay… please go okay… please be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With those thoughts he got out, raising his hands when Tozer shouted at him to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One step. Then another. Another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like forever even though he was two feet from them in less than twenty seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Tozer snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man peered at Hickey who hopped from his perch on the car to pat him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands started from his biceps, then moved down his sides, and Seth had to use all the self restraint he had not to turn around and punch the small man when he stepped up closer behind him so their bodies were flush. The pat down started to slow itself unnecessarily into something else when the sick fuck even took the time to grope him briefly which made him tense in discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re packing down there. Is that a gun?” the man purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cornelius.” Solomon snapped, impatience evident on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Hickey scoffed and finished by placing a mocking kiss on the back of his neck.That itself was enough to make him snap. He gave him a shove. Hickey moved to grab his gun, but Tozer stopped that immediately with a sharp, “Don’t even. You asked for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of Stanely’s goons engaged in a heated glaring match before finally Cornelius backed off with one of those disgusting grins-- the ones that made you want to punch him right in the face-- and a shrug of his shoulders. Tozer checked over the case and let out a whistle when he decided it was indeed what had been demanded of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that Seth almost pissed himself when Stanely himself got out of Tozer’s car. He’d expected the man of course, but meetings with him were never exactly predictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was almost expecting you not to show. He certainly must mean something to you.” The man’s deep voice sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat immediately went dry as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, and so he closed it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creep tilted his head slightly in question, clearly expecting an answer from him. Seth cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” he couldn’t help but force out, his voice came in the form of a nervous rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley’s answer was just to lean against the dark impala. He slammed his fist against the surface of the boot, and Seth swallowed when he heard a faintly muffled noise from inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tense silence filled the air, and it was almost smothering. He could hear his heartbeat slamming in his chest with a violent force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen Stanely was an absolute madman. Cruel, calculating, and remorseless. The look in the monster’s eyes made Seth want to squirm. This was one of the reasons why he had tried to stop doing business with the man; everything about him just screamed danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any warning at all, the man pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hands without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind immediately in panic mode, Seth just started blurting out whatever he thought the psychopath would want to hear. Praying to God he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… look, I’ll keep doing business, Stanley. I… just let me get him help please. I don’t bloody care what you do to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud bang of a gun went off, and he jumped violently, the noise having startled him. He heard a bullet go clanking across the dirt behind him, and the shell fell to the ground at Stanely’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth could hear a couple muffled cries from the boot. Apparently, the noise must have startled Tom too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God… I thought the fucker actually shot me...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect the next shipment two weeks from now, double what you brought me today. Do not cross me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double? You asked an unreasonable amount in such a small amount of time! I had to go out of my way and buy new equipment and hunt down shit in less than two days I-” he trailed off when Stanely’s expression sharpened. The seasoned criminal pressed the unlock button for the boot on Tozer’s car keys since he had taken the liberty of driving earlier. He then looked at Solomon and gestured towards Seth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butt of a rifle being slammed into his back in command for him to move toward the car had him letting out a sharp cry, and he complied. Nerves ablaze in his body as he feared what was going to happen next, whatever it was exactly. When he was but a couple feet away from the car, Stanely lifted the lid of the boot and took a slight step to the side, not away from the car he was still in reach, but enough that he was granted a clear view of the poor man that they had kidnapped and tortured in attempts to get his services back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was in bad shape. His hands and ankles were bound behind him together with duct tape. A rag was stuffed into his mouth, held there with another strip of the silver binding, and another strip of fabric –it looked like a tie– was draped across his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood, –both fresh and dried– covered seventy-five percent of his bare torso, dribbling and smeared about from deep gashes in various places. As for the bruises, they absolutely took over the man's normal olive skin tone; black, maroon, and every shade of purples and blues there had ever been. In fact, he noticed a spot near the bottom of his rib cage where his skin was swollen to the point that he, having basic EMT training, could tell it was caused by some sort of internal damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The left side of his neck had an incredulous slanted gouge taken out of it; it was clear that his artery was purposely missed. His face was badly bruised, even one of his ears. Dried blood caked his nostrils in two thick streams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, it was a grisly sight, and it was enough to have tears springing to his eyes almost instantly. He looked up at Stanley with absolute horror written all over his face, and it increased ten-fold when the madman reached down and grabbed Thomas by the back of the neck, yanking him up only to press the muzzle of his gun into his jaw causing the tortured man to let out a defeated sob. Cold eyes were drilling straight through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicked, Seth tried to move forward only for Tozer to grab his arm and twist it behind his back until he groaned in discomfort and stilled. “Okay! Okay I’ll do it, look, mate. Whatever you want from me you’ll get it, yeah? Just… I mean look at ‘im! For fuck’s sake you’ve done enough!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God those eyes. They were so inhumanly cruel. It bothered Seth to no end how there could be a man in existence who could inflict such harm on another human being and yet his eyes remained impassive to any emotion thrown at him. All they held was a sinister malevolence. Even now, when the seasoned criminal pulled his gun away, those eyes didn’t change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of releasing Jopson, like Seth thought he was going to, Stanely reached into the cramped compartment and gripped his shoulders, tugging him upright. The smaller man shrieked behind the fabric as he tried to twist and pull free, but as expected, Stephen Stanely was much stronger than his weakened captive as he bodily dragged him out of the car. He watched with nerves lit ablaze as the former surgeon practically threw Thomas down unceremoniously onto the ground, a little cloud of dust and dirt was stirred loose from the action and was lost in the light breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks.” The man said simply and inclined his head to Tozer who let go of him, but he didn’t dare move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll have it mate… I promise I’ll have it.” He insisted eying Thomas who was lying motionless, mostly, his shoulders were trembling. Whether it was pent up emotion or pain, he didn’t know. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it was both. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hang on. Hang on. Please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth swallowed thickly as Stanely stared into his eyes for a couple long tense seconds before motioning at his little group to follow. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched the small group get back into the vehicle, he didn’t budge. He just stared wide-eyed, still trying to process everything. Even after they had disappeared from the lot and they had been left alone, Seth still found it hard to move his feet, and it was actually a muffled sob from Thomas that got his ass in gear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” he swore as he closed the short gap between them, kneeling immediately. He lifted his head carefully in one hand, trying to untie the blindfold, but Thomas protested weakly, blindly trying to twist away from his hands. Seth tried to comfort him as best he could. "Hey… shshh, it's okay, mate… I got ya," Jopson's ears seemed to perk at his voice, "Here let me get those off you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He untied the makeshift blindfold first, ignoring how the smaller man flinched violently. He eased the silk fabric from his face and was met with scared, bloodshot eyes, one of them had several broken blood vessels. It didn't go unnoticed by Seth how his eyes looked sunken in, a sign of being severely dehydrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas moaned softly. He shifted on his side slightly, cautiously trying to roll onto his back and sobbing at the pain the movement was apparently causing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth pulled out his pocket knife, and the smaller man made a soft noise of protest when he reached down to lift his head in a hand, holding it steady while he worked on cutting the tape tangled in black hair as carefully as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Try to stay still Tom. I know it hurts, hang on." he spoke to him softly and pushed sweaty bangs from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for him to saw through the silver material, but he did take a moment to pry tape from his hair and face, shushing or uttering an apology at every pained whimper or whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man visibly cringed when he immediately noticed that the cloth being used to keep Tom quiet was absolutely saturated with red. "Easy. Hold still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strings of saliva tinted a bright pink clung to the fabric as he removed it, and soon a deep crimson dribbled in thick streams down his chin. Despite this, as soon as he was able, the poor man started sobbing, his body racked with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know… I-I know, Thomas. I'm gonna get ya to a hospital, mate," he reassured as he sawed through the tape around his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was able, Tom raised two trembling and bruised and cut-up hands, pushing weakly against his stomach - trying to push him away with a feverish whimper, "No… st-stop—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, shh.. It’s me. It’s alright...” he tried to comfort, gently moving his hands out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… g-get away from me…" his voice came in mixes of a raspy, hoarse whisper or a pitching whine and even failing altogether where his lips just moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. He's severely dehydrated. With those injuries, he's not gonna last long. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the smaller man's pitiful attempts to push him away, Seth moved down to cut the tape from his ankles. He winced when he saw the dark purple swell of broken toes as well as burns on the bottom of his bare feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering his promise to his… friend's very angry Irish parent, Seth pulled out his phone, quickly dialing Crozier's number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man picked up on the first ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Seth?]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas's ears perked as he clearly overheard the man's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's clear. He's in bad shape, though. I'd have your friend call for an ambulance." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Aye, on our way]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he pocketed his phone, he began to inspect him as best he could. He was a trained emt, but that was several years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked nervously at the younger man's side. The swelling was extremely troubling, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The spot was practically pulsing red, mottled with dark black and purple bruises from what looked like a steel-toed boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold still, Tom, this may hurt a little…" he warned. The man seemed too out of it to understand. He began to palpate along his side, and Jopson squirmed and whined and cried under his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to ignore the noises as best he could, Seth focused on the swollen flesh. He could feel a shape, it wasn't a hard mass; in fact, it was squishy, fleshy. Thomas howled out a shriek of pain, his legs tried to lash out at him unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction from Thomas was enough for that dread to come reeling back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His kidney is seriously swollen. Fuck!  His dehydration is making that worse, no doubt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Seth turned around and quickly made his way back to his car. He usually kept a couple bottles of water in the car always, just in case his car broke down. It took a couple of minutes of search, but he did find one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, Thomas was partially unconscious. He unscrewed the cap and gave his cheek a light tap. Tom’s eyes opened but began to flutter closed almost immediately. “No, no, hey mate, ya gotta stay awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh…” was the indignant grumble he received in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, c’mon I got some water. You need to drink somethin’, even a couple sips.” He tried to encourage the younger man gently, further coaxing by dribbling a bit of the liquid onto his cracked and sore lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feel of water on his hot skin instinctively caught the bartender’s attention, and with a whine, Tom tried to twist enough to lift his head letting out a soft cry of pain. It was clear any sort of movement caused him discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he eased a large palm underneath his head, flinching at the sensation of dark hair normally so soft and fluffy, instead felt oily and damp with sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those fucking wankers, they put him through hell… I’m gonna bloody kill them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Here, I got ya, shh, easy…” he said, cradling Thomas’ head in one hand while he used the other to help him drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of exhaustion hit him briefly, and he had to shake his head to fight it off and to ignore the aching feeling in his own leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of all times for that pulled muscle to flare up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Several sputters and pained coughs snapped him from his thoughts, and he immediately honed his focus back to his friend. He removed the water bottle from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d practically downed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I shouldn’t have let him drink that so fast…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The hum of a car engine reached his ears, and Seth turned to look over his shoulder. A fleeting of panic ran down his spine at the thought of it possibly being Stanely’s men returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over him when he recognized the young red-headed police lieutenant James Ross, his captain Thomas Blanky in the front seats of the car. He expected Francis was with them though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of sirens in the distance managed to reach Seth’s ears around this time as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of car doors slamming, Thomas let out an unintelligible grumble to which he just made a soft noise to try to quiet him. He was about to open his mouth to call for them but he didn’t need to, Crozier was already scrambling out of the backseat and towards them. Seth barely had enough time to sidestep out of his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis was absolutely horrified by the state his son was in. He honestly questioned how the hell poor Thomas was even alive. He had to be in a right fucking hell of pain. Behind swollen, bruised, and badly beaten skin, he could see narrow slits of dull hazel eyes peering up at him, bloodshot and wet with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good Christ!” the man’s accent rolled off thick in his distressed voice as he knelt down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Thomas had let out a miserable sob and lifted a trembling hand to paw pitifully at Francis’ side and how the Irishman took his hand so gently between his while speaking to him in a hushed tone that Seth felt his own eyes welling with tears. This was such a fucking mess, and it was all his fault.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son. Ya need to get off that fuckin’ leg.” the grizzly voice of the police captain came along with a solid and very heavy hand that placed itself on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth turned to him, blinking stupidly. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer leg. Take it all this blood everywhere is from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he looked down at himself. To say he was surprised when he saw the tear in his pants and the mess that was his leg afterward would have been an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been shot? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief image of when Stanely had fired the gun at him flashed through his head and he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought he just shot past him as a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he not felt it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Ross was inspecting his leg, pulling the red caked denim of his jeans. Cursing, he uttered a few more words into a radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at the grizzled man,  “I… didn’t even notice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, adrenaline will do that. Here, sit down.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When retired surgeon Alexander MacDonald got out of the ambulance with their small crew, he wasn’t exactly sure what it was they were walking into. The location was remote but not too remote; it was a 20 minute drive back into town and another 10 to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange location to be called out to-- a junkyard a few miles out of town. Right away, he could see the police cars and their flashing lights. One of the cars was parked closer to a dark Chrysler and h,e recognized Lieutenant Ross and Police Captain Thomas Blanky locked in a fierce argument. The two looked about ready to come to blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several feet away, there were two men hovering over a form lying on the ground, and one thing the retired doctor took note of was the trail of bloody footprints and blood drops that tracked about the area, before it had led to the body where the small trio were at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked to his partner as he hopped out of the truck with one of their kits, waiting patiently for a second before beginning to walk towards them with brisk strides. They both made quick pace, and it wasn’t long until they were staring down at a very, very nasty looking… well, Alex didn’t even know what exactly this situation was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This young man had certainly had better days. His skin was so many different colors than Alex could count as he knelt down beside him. “I did a light assessment. He’s got some internal injuries, I think he’s got a punctured lung, and he’s got a severely swollen kidney.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up at the familiar voice, and he was almost floored when he saw an old training student of his had been one of the individuals sitting next to the wounded man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth?” He heard Hartnell voice his own bewilderment at seeing their old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His old student only offered an uneasy look, his eyes flitting to the man lying on the ground before nodding. “Yeah. He’s in bad shape, Doctor. Do what you can for him, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex saw Seth try to gently tug the other man who had been beside him to his feet, uttering the suggestion that he go speak with the two officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity that erupted was shocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was an EMT for a couple years. Please trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust you!? You arrogant little shit! It’s your fuckin’ fault he’s in this state!” He noted the Irish accent that came thick off the irate man’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have time for this, If they didn’t get a move on, this man was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, what does this man mean to you?” He addressed the iriate man before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pursed his lips and offered the man a curt nod, “If that’s the case, I absolutely insist that you take a step back and let us work. If Seth is correct, he may be in critical condition. We really do not have time to waste arguing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to drain any remaining arguments the other man may have had, as well as the rest of the color in his face. Seth seemed to take a moment to reassure him again, “He’s in good hands, mate. I promise. This man is one of the best surgeons I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t help but smile slightly, it was nice to see the young man still held him in so much regard even after all this time. It would seem that Seth was successful in getting their patient’s father to agree, albeit reluctantly. Finally left to do their job at hand, MacDonald turned to their patient who Hartnell was already assessing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their patient let out a groan and shifted slightly, and to be honest, Alex was surprised the man could move at all, let alone be conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been in and out of it,” He heard Seth explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Alex asked, looking up at the still very pale looking Irishman who watched silently from where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas.” was the in-unison response he earned, one from the man he’d addressed and the other from his former student, who cleared his throat awkwardly when he got a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MacDonald just nodded appreciatively at the information and leaned over the badly wounded man. “Whoever did this must have missed his artery. Thank goodness. Still, we shouldn’t rule out any spinal damage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their patient groaned, trying to shift his head to look around. His hazel eyes were roving, the right one had filled with blood in spots from a broken blood vessel, but they both had pinpoint pupils. The one with the broken vessels was darkened and cut up, and he had an inkling he was looking at a broken eye socket from the way it appeared sunken in. They both looked sunken in from severe dehydration, but this one more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood briefly to maneuver around the patient so that he could try to steady the man’s head and neck. Thomas tried to pull against his grip at first, but he stilled after a moment, brows furrowed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the two dot sized pupils focused on him, and he offered a warm smile in response. “Hello there. I’m Doctor Alexander MacDonald, and this is my colleague Mr Hartnell.” Hartnell of course took his pulse briefly on the other side of his neck. MacDonald wasn’t surprised when the man said it was low. Judging by his eyes, the poor man was dosed on something strong, probably more than what’s safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked back down at the man while Hartnell retrieved a cervical collar for his neck. “Can you tell me your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thomas…" the boy rasped, his eyes were flitting about anxiously as he shifted his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again he smiled, offering another nod, "It's alright. I'm just stabilizing your spine, nothing to worry about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their patient was quiet, and he didn't blame him one bit. Whatever hell the boy had been put through had him mentally rattled, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Getting the patient into the truck had gone relatively smoothly. He could tell both he and Mr Hartnell were surprised by the fact that the young man was still conscious. He must be in a hell of pain. Whatever had happened to him was not by any means an accident; this man had been tortured. To what extent though, they still had to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet and still for the most part, an occasional flinch or noise of upset. He was compliant so far, an occasional protest or fuss but the young man's father was able to divert his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thomas, can you tell me what hurts?" Alex asked, grabbing some scissors so that he could get to work on removing the boy's clothes. He had a feeling the injuries didn't stop below the belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted eyes turned their focus onto him, and warily to the scissors in his hand. "Everything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the unease in his eyes, Alex addressed him softly, "We're just going to get you out of those bloody clothes, so we can take a look at your injuries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not an idea the young man seemed to like, as soon as he'd heard the word clothes, his still, quietness disappeared. He shook his head insistently at the idea, and a wheezing rattle came from his chest as it heaved for breath. His back arched off the stretcher, and he tried to roll off it away from him. "N‐No!" he gasped and seemed quite horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John had been digging through their equipment for one of the oxygen masks, but he was immediately on his other side, assisting him in easing their patient back down. "Easy, it's okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas had to be fighting with whatever he had left in him. Alex had not quite been expecting him to physically try to move, but the last thing he anticipated was a foot coming at his face, or the fingernails that dug into his forearm when he'd grabbed hold of his leg to try to pin it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… no no no… please don't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John grabbed one of the restraints from the side, and he tried to control flailing limbs as best he could. Thomas’s breaths became more labored from the scuffle, and soon, the poor man was sobbing inconsolably. Despite obvious weakness, Thomas tugged against the hold on his limbs. They worked on securing his feet to the bottom of the stretcher frame first, and though it was a challenge with just the two of them they managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The left arm had signs of obvious prior dislocation at the shoulder socket in the form of swelling and dark bruising so they tackled his good arm first. Alex took it carefully into his hands outstretched and then bending it up at the elbow so that his wrist was at level with the frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop… stop...please don't…" the boy whimpered miserably, tears trickled thickly down his bruised cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, son; it's okay. We don't want you to hurt yourself; you've got some serious injuries. No one is going to hurt you." He tried to reassure their patient once they finally got him fully restrained. Almost instantly, the young man began to openly weep, stilling in submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was shaken, but Alex nodded at the younger paramedic to begin cutting off his pants. He turned his focus back to their patient who wiggled and whined, hiccuping and rasping for breath. "It's necessary. Your injuries need to be addressed," he said while Hartnell took the scissors straight up the leg and to the waist of his jeans for each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the boy cried. He begged and pleaded, and it was making his breathing worse. "Thomas, I need you to settle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as their patient’s legs were exposed, a feeling of discomfort and sympathy spread at the sign of prominent bruises in telling spots. Well, they wouldn't know for sure until he was fully unclothed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright mate. We're just trying to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While John did that, he pieced together an oxygen mask. They would have to address his breathing immediately; they already should have. Alex paused in what he was doing, however, at the loud wrecked sobs and John's voice trying to soothe their patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would seem, unfortunately, that his theory was right. There were obvious signs of sexual assault on the patient's hips and upper thighs. Bruising around and on his penis,various scratches and contusions on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please… please don't. Don't do this to me! Let me go.." Thomas bleated tearfully, and MacDonald could see how his body had begun to tremble with fright. His secured legs had twisted within the restraints just enough for him to try to force his thighs closed to hide himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MacDonald grabbed a couple blankets off one of the shelves. He draped one of them over the top of the shivering, crying man. The gesture of modesty seemed to ease Thomas’s hysteria slightly, but he still continued to cry. Shushing softly, he ran fingers through Thomas’s hair, holding the mask in the other hand. Alex had seen some pretty awful things in his time as a medical professional, but it had been quite a while since he'd encountered a patient like this. This man was absolutely inconsolable. By all rights, he shouldn't even be awake, but here he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fighter, that was for damn sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man proceeded to sob endlessly, his tremors worsened, and he was starting to have more difficulty breathing. They both needed to act quickly. He made deliberately slow movements when he fit the mask over Thomas’s mouth and nose. He wanted to try and cause him the least amount of additional stress as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay, son. Just something to help with your breathing," he trailed off and peered over his shoulder at his partner. "Mr Hartnell, if you'll get me a dose of midazolam?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John looked over from where he was untangling IV tubing and quickly rushed off to do what he’d been asked. “Yeah, doc, I’ll get it.” He flipped open one of the chests where they stored stuff for sedation and went to work on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Alex was against sedation unless their patient had gotten violent- which theirs had but he had relented easily- but he had a feeling that the more aware the tortured man was while they treated him, the more psychological damage may be inflicted on him, unintentionally of course, but still inflicted. It was here that Thomas started to get riled up again, whether or not he knew what the drug was or just that it was a drug he didn’t know, but what was clear was the idea of being drugged did not sit well with him at all. He strained against the restraints trying to twist his head to get the mask off his face, and MacDonald pulled it away despite the fact that the cervical collar wouldn’t allow him to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no no no no… please, I’ll behave! Just… just don’t do that!” he cried eyes wide as an owl while Hartnell was preparing a syringe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wheezing from the young man's chest seemed to worsen, and Alex was becoming increasingly worried about the possibility of that punctured lung. They needed to get to that quickly. John made his way over to them, and their patient began to struggle against the restraints. Carefully, he took his left arm into his hands to still it further. The poor boy wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Hartnell winced at first, but he did ignore the gut wrenching noise and injected the sedative into the muscle in his upper arm. Another aggravated sob. Alex ran his fingers through the young man's hair whispering soothingly, that seemed to work a little hit earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could get him talking as a distraction. He pondered the idea as Hartnell eased the needle from the other man's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're one hell of a fighter, son. I've seen larger men with lesser injuries out cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their patient sniffled miserably, eyes roving for a moment with dizziness. "D-Dad… h… ad… to get back to him. E'd worry…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MacDonald just nodded, "And so you did. I imagine he'll be right there waiting for us when we arrive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please… I-I... please… I don't want you to see…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the boy's voice came so very small and so sad. It tugged at his chords a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What don't you want us to see?" he asked, gently even though he already knew. It would help the authorities later if he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and tears trickled down his face. "I don't want you to see what he did…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had to force himself to calm, and he offered a sympathetic look to their patient. He pulled a small light from his pocket and held it up. "Will you let me check your eye, son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Thomas swallowed fitfully, Alex did get a small muttered yes for a response. Gently, he placed his thumb at the top of swollen skin and moved to shine in his right eye. He was relieved to see the pupil react to the sensitivity of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, can you look up for me?” the young man blinked slowly as if the words had to register, but he did after a moment shift his gaze upward. “Alright, how about down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he managed to fully assess their patient’s eye, his breathing had slowed slightly and his eyelids were obviously becoming extremely hard to keep open as drowsiness from the sedative began to kick in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to start, Doctor?” Mr Hartnell asked from beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he knew John Hartnell knew their standard procedure, Alex understood the reasoning behind the question. This was not the average everyday emergency response case. This had to be handled differently. Perhaps there were some things that would require a different approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already done what we can for his head and the laceration on his neck. Thankfully, it looks like it was able to clot, which helps of course. I do think he’s got a right orbital fracture but the eye itself seems to be functioning fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at the patient's face and let out a breath upon noticing that both eyes were closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to let that kick in some more, but we're also going to need some naloxone to help deal with all those narcotics. While you get that, I will assess his chest. See if i can't find out what's going on with those lungs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Hartnell moving off to his task, Alex pulled the blanket back to rest just above Thomas' hips. He let out a soft noise but ignored the vast plain of black and blue. He gently palpated the young man's flanks and counted each broken rib by the way he'd get a high-pitched noise and reflexively withdrew at the contact. Each time, he shushed their sedated patient, sometimes uttering a soft apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I had to guess… I'd say at least six broken ribs on the right and two… maybe three on the left. His right lung has collapsed, likely from the caved in ribs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their patient shifted, or tried, beneath his hands, and Doctor MacDonald peered up to his face pale eyes were focusing groggily on the IV that Hartnell was now trying to put in his arm. He continued in his assessment of Thomas’ wounds and noted down the various cigarette burns where lit ends had been put out on his skin. One near his left nipple, a trail and various spots on his stomach, a particularly angry red inside the navel where it was obvious one had been pressed in til it snuffed out. They couldn’t do anything for those right now; they didn’t have the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just need to get some fluids in you, mate. Nothing bad, I promise.” He heard Mr Hartnell utter softly, followed by a weak jerk from their patient. An uncomfortable moan followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally having finished his inspection of the young man’s torso, Doctor MacDonald spared a reassuring glance to their patient who was currently zig-zagging in and out of consciousness. He wasn’t going to like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas. I’m going to take a look at your legs now.” He voiced to him before taking hold of the blankets he’d draped over him earlier. He didn’t get much of a response at first but as soon as he’d pulled it down to expose him from the waist to the thighs was when they started to get a little bit of resistance and noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, son. I promise this won’t take very long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” He heard Hartnell mutter, unable to help himself from muttering at the sight of the damage that had been inflicted on the poor man. He honestly didn’t blame him either. Thomas’s thighs were covered in hand print shaped bruises, scratches, and the more skin they revealed the more scrapes and cuts and burns they seemed to uncover. As well as more distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” the boy’s groan was barely audible in his exhausted state. He was too tired to move at this point, and he just relented with tears of defeat trickling down his bruised face, blinking tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave Mr Hartnell the go ahead to undo the restraints on their patient’s ankles, and he did so, very, very slowly while the doctor tried to keep him distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six broken toes, Doctor.” Hartnell noted as he carefully unfastened the soft lined cuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John. Let’s do this fast. He’s asleep.” The doctor’s voice was suddenly urgent, and when John looked up, he was stroking the other man’s hair, and it must have lulled him to sleep for the moment. “You know what to look for? Tearing, fissures, bleeding.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded in response and carefully eased their unconscious patient’s legs apart so they could get this over with. Upon closer inspection, he could see a little bit of tearing of skin, not as bad as he’d expected but still some. It was just at this point that he felt legs jerk against him and Thomas let out a disoriented shout. “S-Stop dammit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… I’m done, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the younger man tried to settle himself again, he hissed, eyes fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Doctor MacDonald’s attention immediately. Especially since he’d jerked one of his sides in the process. “Thomas, I want to look at your back. There may be something wrong with one of your kidneys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even get an answer, Thomas had passed out again, and so he gestured to John, who carefully tilted their patient slightly onto his side, and they both found themselves sharing a worried glance when they saw the obvious swelling at his lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not good.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Francis had been sitting out here for what must have been hours. Or maybe it wasn’t. It certainly felt like it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanky had, of course, needed Ross at the station. They were in the process of trying to track down the group of men responsible for the whole fiasco. This Stanely guy was an absolute monster, and whatever illegal activity the man was involved in was clearly something regarding drug dealing or drug production. He had a hunch it was opiates or amphetamines. Apparently, the man was a former surgeon who took to purposely botching surgeries until he was caught. He never stood trial because he vanished from the radar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head in the direction of the awkwardly given greeting. It was Seth. God, if he didn’t look like he’d been spit out of hell in his blood soaked clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They let you go already?” he asked tiredly, glancing at the tear in his jeans where he’d been shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man looked around nervously as if to make sure there was no one else ins sight, “Well, no… not really… kinda reluctantly. They wanted to keep me the night to watch my fluid intake. Something about me not drinking enough water and shock or some rubbish like that. I made it bloody clear I had to get home to tend to my iguana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis just nodded idly, too exhausted and to be honest, uninterested, to be bothered with why the young man was up and limping about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything?” the young man inquired hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Last I heard, he’d been going into surgery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he sank into the seat beside him, “I was trained by St. John’s ambulance shortly before I backed outta uni--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen.” A soft voice had the young man cutting himself off almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis shot to his feet so fast he actually stumbled. With his own leg wounded, Seth actually did and had to brace himself on the Irishman’s shoulder for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” They both replied almost in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man before them was dressed in surgical scrubs that were soaked with blood. He was a fuzzy looking guy, with wild black curly hair and a neatly trimmed beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. err… which one of you is Francis Crozier?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man stepped forward, "Aye, that would be me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Crozier, I'm Doctor Goodsir. I'm one of the surgeons who worked on your son—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Doctor, how is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gestured to the chairs, and they both took a seat, staring anxiously as the doctor did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thomas came out of surgery about an hour ago, but there were complications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis immediately paled, and he felt his blood turn to ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His kidney?" Seth guessed nervously. He'd known by checking the man earlier that there was something wrong with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr Goodsir nodded. "It was perforated by what appears to be blunt force trauma that caved in his lower ribs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were also some other internal injuries including a perforated lung," he turned back to Francis, "Mr Crozier, your son is dealing with what we call an AKI. Acute Kidney Injury. He's going to need to be on dialysis for a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor checked his clipboard moving a couple things over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from those, he's got nine broken ribs, six broken toes, and a left orbital fracture. Some minor burns on his feet, stomach, and sides. He has a particularly nasty laceration on his neck. Contusions and scrapes. He's extremely dehydrated and he's got high traces of narcotics in his system. He's in the clear for now. Unless more complications arise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis scrubbed his hand over his face, exhaling an exhausted sigh. "Can I see him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Err.. yes, if you would like to. I must warn you that he has been intubated because he's on a ventilator, so he is heavily sedated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Intubwhat?“ Francis asked clueless as to all the medical terminology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's on a breathing tube." Seth offered simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Irishman visibly blanched, all the color disappearing from his face as if he'd seen a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr Peddie decided to induce him for the time being, so that he can heal. That's to be done in the morning. We want to see how he does tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis felt his heart sink and he hated how his voice shook when he tried to speak again, “They want to put him in an induced coma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded. His eyes were sad; there was a sympathetic but reassuring smile upon his lips. “I know it sounds bad, but Dr Peddie and I are positive that the internal damage has been taken care of. He lost a lot of blood, sir, and we still had to do emergency dialysis. We feel it may be less stressful on him this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I’d like to see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doctor wasn’t kidding when he said; heavily sedated. Nay, the poor lad couldn’t keep his eyes half-open for more than forty seconds at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been stunned when he first walked into the room. It was a grisly sight, and he hadn’t been able to stop the tears from welling in his eyes. His boy laying motionless except for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, his wrists were secured to the bed frame. He was hooked up to so many machines, and the sight of the ventilator tube was just as overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now as he sat in the chair, he’d pulled up to the bed, holding his limp hand. Francis couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfathomable, that someone would want to inflict such harm upon Thomas Jopson. Thomas, who was without a doubt the sweetest angel of a man he’d ever met. He was honored to have the role he did in the boy’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, ever-smiling Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merde.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Francis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Irishman's ears perked at the pair of voices, and immediately, he was looking at the two men who had come into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even help himself. He stood and practically fled to his friend’s arms. “James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James embraced him hesitantly. Francis knew he was just as shocked by the lad’s condition as he had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was confirmed as soon as he pulled away. His dark eyes were wide and flitting back and forth between the machines. “Good God, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dundy took an awkward step forward. “We got here as soon as we could. How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis let out a weary sigh, “Exhausted. One of the surgeons who worked on him says that they are going to induce him tomorrow morning. I thought I’d spend some time with him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitzjames nodded in earnest, “Of course. Do you want us to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook his head. “No, I would enjoy the company.” He settled himself back into the chair at Jopson's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pulled up a chair and Dundy stood fidgeting slightly. "Does anyone want a coffee?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the dark-haired man mused quietly, his heart throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering his love an appreciative smile, he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a good idea, mon amore. Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dundy nodded and quietly made his way from the room, leaving the two alone with the steady beeping rhythms of the machines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Francis, what on Earth happened?“ James asked, voice low with a tone of concern mixed with urgency. It was almost a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man blinked and his brow furrowed. "Ross didn't tell you?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer was a negative shake of the head, making the high ponytail the man's hair was pulled into send tendrils of styled wavy curls whipping about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably because it's an ongoing thing. His azure eyes seemed to grow three times as tired as they had looked just moments ago. "He was abducted while he was at work. Some men came in," he trailed off, gritting his teeth in barely contained fury, "Cornelius was one of them. He acted like he was covering Thomas' shift while the other two subdued him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James paled considerably, “Dear God, Francis. Are you telling me that Mr Hickey was involved in some sort of criminal activity?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, James. That is exactly what I’m saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man just stared, having to take a moment to process everything. None of it made any sense. Why would anyone want to hurt Thomas? The man had no enemies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why Thomas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis let out an exhausted sigh, “Well, Thomas met someone a while back. Apparently, this man was formerly associated with Hickey’s new employer. They decided to use Thomas as leverage to force him to continue working for them.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From his spot where he basked in the blue night light, his human set up for him at the end of where the man slept, Iggy lifted his scaly crested head off the tree-like surface he'd been sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something wrong. He sniffed the air and snorted irritably. That was not a familiar scent. It reeked of the blood that stung his sensitive nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud piercing sound very much like that time he'd tail whipped one of the warm sunny orbs he liked to sit under--broke into many pieces came from beyond the territory of his caretaker's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone unfamiliar was here. He could sense danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iggy stood, and Seth grumbled a curse when he heard the scrabbling of his claws on the wooden floor of his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head to try to ignore his pet's insistent need to wake him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scratching continued, and pretty soon, the large lizard was trying to get his attention in the form of frequent snorts. He had already been woken up because he'd accidentally locked the beast out of the room when he went to bed. Seth did his best to continue to ignore his high maintenance pet, but it was the sharp whooshing of a tail slicing through the air that had him grabbing the flashlight from his nightstand pointing it at the reptile with an irritated scowl, "What's wrong with you now?!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iggy stared at him, clacking his claws on the wood and snorting. He looked fine. Then all at once, the large green thing scurried off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little bastard." he grumbled, flicking off the flashlight and throwing himself back onto the pillows. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wore a wire! A fucking wire! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only possible way that Officer Fucking Blanket found them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now his new employer was dead. Armitage was dead. Gibson and Manson, dead. Solomon died in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all Seth's fault. He double crossed them, and now he was the only one left to see to it that the stupid piece of shit got what was coming to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius was constantly reminding himself of this fact as he climbed through the broken window, smearing bloody handprints on the white surface of the window trim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no lights on in the man's flat… what the fuck??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to scratch that observation. There were various spots in the house where there were heat lamps set up. Each pair one was off but then there was a bright purple black light looking shit set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blacklight? Like the shit everyone has at one point used to find body fluids in a hotel room and instantly regretted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was surprising the amount of places people can shag. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell kind of shit does this wanker run? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head of the thought, Cornelius crept forward ignoring the light crunching of glass underneath his shoes as he made his way through the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a single hall that led to some doors at the end, one of them was jarred open slightly, and he froze when he saw the flashing of light shifting about. Then it was gone and a low sleep disturbed grumbling replaced it. Bed springs creaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius ducked through the open bathroom door on the left for a moment to listen. He didn't move a muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was larger than him. He was well aware of this fact, and he knew that he would need the element of surprise on his side. He waited patiently, doing his best to focus on any signs of the other man having fallen back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he stood there, but eventually, he heard what sounded like a faint snoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my chance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The wounded rat of a man moved forward, easing open the bedroom door just enough he could slip inside. He could see the older man where he lay sprawled on his bed. He was on his back with his neck crooked at an awkward angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached cautiously, one foot after the other until he was looking down at the bastard who had fucked up everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan had been so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grab Jopson. Lure Seth out. Get Seth to continue business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now everything had gone to shit. His best friend was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage boiling deep beneath the surface of his skin, Cornelius narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his knife. He made his move. Using one hand, he'd reached down to grab hold of the other man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth startled awake with a cry that was partially stifled by his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickey didn't waste any time, he brought the knife down, aiming for the center of the man's throat. However the direction of the knife faltered, instead sinking into the right side of his chest when something came shooting out from beneath the bed, knocking into his legs. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seth let out a shout of pain, now wide awake from the feel of his flesh tearing under the serrated edge of the cold blade. He took advantage of Cornelius' stumble and threw a punch that hit the man in the middle of the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius staggered back, and the larger man pushed through the fierce burning of a profusely bleeding wound. He shot off the bed, ducking underneath another swipe of the red coated blade. Seth was trying his best to use his strength to his advantage, but the injury was rather debilitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fucking kill you!“ the madman roared, lunging at him and tackling him around the waist and then they both were on the ground fighting over the knife. Seth had almost managed to pry it from his hands when a knee hit his groin with a punishing force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the air expelled from his lungs in a pained wheeze. He was left gasping, and the need for oxygen increased when the rat of a man pinned him by sitting on his chest. Still reeling from the blow to his nuts, Seth huffed out a strangled breath, resting the back of his head on the wooden floor when he found a knife at his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s beady eyes bore into his. He could see such hate and rage within them, and he was positive his own glare rivaled it. “What the hell are you doing here?” he spat coldly, but he went quiet when the blade pressed into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to make you fucking pay! You miserable piece of shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, not quite understanding what the man was wound up about but he didn’t have to wait long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wore a bloody wire! There’s no way they found us on their own. Those dumbasses are too busy revolving around that Irish drunk to worry about their actual jobs! All of them! Dead! Stanley, Armitage, Tozer, Manson, Gibson… you killed everyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth let the information sink in, and soon he knew exactly why this pathetic rat of a man broke into his house. He squirmed slightly with a hiss as pressure was put on his wound. Despite the imminent threat on his life, a feeling of triumph welled in his chest at the news of Stanely’s crew being stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And for what? Jopson? That little slut?” the man continued, eyes gleaming with a devious fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First you torture him to damn near death and then you can sit there and insult him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes dangerously and jerked his torso up against the weight of the smaller man but the cold slice of the serrated knife stopped that, and Cornelius further pinned him in the form of holding his arms down with his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I fuckin’ said it, mate, because that’s exactly what he is.” the man leered with a cruel grin that widened as his own scowl deepened. That scowl though, slowly morphed into a look of absolute horror at the predatory look that had developed in those sharp blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made such pretty noises when I fingered the fuck out of him… when he sucked my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An expression of horror that quickly turned to a fierce inferno of rage forced onto his face. It was also around this time that the rapid clacking of claws came out of nowhere and within seconds, Cornelius let out a sharp cry when he felt multiple serrated points being driven into his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!?!” the small weasel fucker shouted, turning to look and finding himself a bit bewildered to find a very large reptile latched onto his leg. “What the fuck is that!?!?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Seth managed to knock the blade out of his hand where it was sent skidding underneath the bed. While Iggy had the asshole distracted, he managed to switch their positions and slammed his full weight down on the smaller man. He gripped a handful of red hair and slammed his head into the floor. Once. Twice. Thrice. “Piece. Of. Shit.” Each slam punctuated a snarled word as rage overtook him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Knock. Knock. Knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James let out a grumble, lifting his head from where it had been on top of his cluttered desk as he was awakened to the insistent pounding on his front door. He looked up at the clock and frowned, swearing under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer Ross, I need to talk to you.” came a distressed voice from behind the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that Seth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prying himself from his chair, he had to take a moment to stretch; his spine gave a few simultaneous pops. The knocking got louder but he heard an obvious grunt of pain followed by hissed, “Quit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lieutenant lifted a curious eyebrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he have someone with him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he opened the door, he wished he’d checked the damn peep hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed it was Seth, clad in a pair of gym shorts, a plaid shirt and a wife beater beneath it that was stained with what appeared to be blood. A lot of blood. That wasn’t what caught his attention first though. No, it was the large green monster looking thing he held in his arms, its tail was so long it touched the back of the man’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes going wide, he was about to say something when the younger man staggered through the open door, pushing him aside to make his way in without a single word. That was when the stark redness distracted Ross from the vibrant green of the lizard in the man’s arms. He was absolutely trailing his own body fluids through his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was hurt. Badly from the looks of it. He didn’t even put on shoes before he came here, which had him leaving bloody footprints on the wooden floorboards of his living room. Seth was stumbling as he moved forward to make his way into the dining room; he was trying his best. It seemed everything was a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Lord, man, what the hell happened?” he asked urgently, debating on whether or not he wanted to move with the large lizard staring at him over Seth’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry… I-I…” the man tripped over his own feet, only recovering when he caught himself on the wall. The dragon in his arms squirmed and Seth mumbled in agreement??? when the beast let out a snort, it’s tail made a swooshing noise and hit him on the top of his right thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry....  behave.”  the younger man stated, and much to Ross’s alarm, set the lizard down on the ground beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here though, that James noticed the nylon corded leash that rested loosely around the reptile’s neck. The realization that the creature was obviously a domesticated pet eased his mind a tad bit -and the way the thing lazily walked away to plop himself down on the floor several feet away- even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth turned, still gripping the wall for balance and uttered weakly, “I killed him...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man frowned, “What? Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cornelius. I had to… I…” he wavered on his feet and before James really had a chance to do anything, collapsed against the wall, sliding down leaving red streaks on the wallpaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ!” Ross exclaimed, rushing to the bathroom to retrieve as many towels as he could. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>James had gone to get them both some food, which had left him alone in the room with Jopson. It seemed like a cycle had been formed when it came to their friend Thomas Jopson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis would watch him one day, would sit with him all day with nothing but an intense pensive look upon his face. Then it would be James Ross when the man wasn’t chasing an active case, which was more often than not since the men responsible for Thomas’ kidnapping had been brought to justice. After James, it would be Thomas Blanky; the salty old man was more at ease now that the perpetrators had been caught. Then of course, it would be him and James, just him if James was working, but lately, the younger man had been getting the days off when Francis was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faint coughing and sputtering snapped Henry from the book he was reading. Lifting silver eyebrows, he tossed the book into the empty seat next to him and leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas’ eyes were wide, and his irises were roving in panic. His hands twitched at his sides as the strained to lift himself from the bed. He was coughing around the breathing tube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised by their friend's sudden state of awakening, Henry quickly reached over and touched the red call button on the wall. "Can someone send a doctor in here?!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jopson," he spoke to his terrified friend softly running his fingers through sweaty bangs in an attempt to sooth. "It's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monitor that followed Jopson's heart rate started to pick up in its beeps as the man continued to cough and sputter. His eyes were watering copiously, and Henry barely caught lithe wrists in large hands when the jet-haired man's arms shot up to try to rip the breathing tube from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry could hear footsteps quickly approaching the room, and he felt relief wash over him when the fair-haired doctor he and James had seen so often came rushing into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgetting his English with such alarm jotting through his head, he spoke to the young man again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Chut, tais-toi Thomas. Tout va bien,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> his accent rolled thick off his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Henry's surprise, Jopson's panicking seemed to lessen when he'd spoken his mother tongue and the boy's pale hazel eyes focused on him intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas, mon ami. Tu es réveillé</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry couldn't help but offer a sympathetic smile when the man stilled completely, staring owl-eyed as he tried to breathe correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Peddie had made it to the young man's bedside. He was checking his vitals and briefly scribbled some things down on his clipboard. When he was done, he listened to Thomas' chest for a few moments. The whole while the younger man would wiggle or shift uncomfortably, but each time, Thomas would get too worked up. Henry would try to lull him back by distracting with an uttered phrase or verse in his first language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy son, deep breaths." Doctor Peddie spoke, turning off the machine that had been helping the young man breath for the past month and a half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas continued to eye the silver haired man; his expression held in it an intense focus. Peddie took hold of the plastic breathing tube and gently began to ease it free. Almost instantly, the boy's eyes squeezed tightly shut, and the hands he'd restrained so carefully tugged weakly against him with a whine of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he was able, a grating, hacking series of coughs and gasps emitted from the smaller man. Doctor Peddie watched one of the monitors like a hawk. Henry could see the man's face become less tense by the second as he murmured a series of numbers under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“90… 91… 92…94…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he’s counting. Henry realized as he cast his gaze to the monitor’s rising numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ..96… 97… 98… yes, that’s good.“ the dark-haired doctor finally pulled his eyes away from the machine to look at the young man who was now resting his head back against the pillows, staring up at the two of them and looking quite miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, you’re back with us I see,” the kind doctor voiced optimistically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas just blinked, trying to shift himself into a different position but stopping with a violent flinch when he felt a sharp throbbing in his groin area. He groaned, and Dundy gave the man’s hand a sympathetic squeeze before releasing his wrists. That gained the young man’s attention and Henry’s grin broadened.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Bonjour.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having just woken, Jopson’s eyes still appeared very tired, but he did shift them to look at the pitcher of water on the side table that Dundy had frequently been pouring from throughout the day. The older man got the hint, and while the doctor fussed over looking Thomas over, he took the liberty of pouring some water into one of the styrofoam cups beside the pitcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any pain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh… down.. er...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the doctor let out a small acknowledging noise, “I don’t doubt it, son. You’ve got some bruising along your groin where we took the needle out a couple days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson let out a squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry handed his friend the glass before sinking back into the chair he’d occupied. Thomas tried to busy himself with small sips to avoid any further questions by the doctor much to the Frenchman’s amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry… but you’re supposed to be on your honey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be mon cher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed it was. James came bustling into the room not even a couple seconds after he’d made his presence known. He practically crashed into the chair next to him and was reaching for Thomas’ hand, taking it carefully and smiling practically from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas. I’m relieved to see you awake. You had us all so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson blinked before glancing down into the cup of water, the gears were trying to turn in his head. “But… aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man brushed hair from his forehead, offering to him a weak smile, “You've been in a coma. We got back three weeks ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coma? Why–? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused in his thoughts as the last events that had happened washed over him like a monsoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… what happened to Seth?” he asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could have prepared him for the story he’d heard next.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Francis had gotten the call, he had practically sprinted out the door. He didn’t even tell Ross where he was going. Which was why it was no surprise that as soon as he got to the hospital he heard his phone ringing. Sure enough, it was James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I can’t talk right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘What’s going on? Is everything okay?’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. Thomas is awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Fuck! Francis, why didn’t you say something?!’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off my back! Let Seth know or do something. Don’t bitch at me. I’ll see you when I get home.” With that, he hung up the phone and hurried his pace down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was awake; after all this time, he was finally awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare! Don’t come near me with that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ripped your IV out... I need to put it back in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis quickened his pace at the sound of his son’s shouting. Eventually, he skid to a halt in the doorway and found James trying to negotiate Jopson to calm, while Henry was trying to keep him in the hospital bed. The poor boy’s breaths came in panicked puffs, and he was trying to move away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for him to register the entire scenario. Doctor Goodsir was trying to put a needle back in Jopson’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me!!” Thomas wailed, and that was when he had to step in. He rushed into the room and moved Goodsir out of the way so he could come into the lad’s sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas. Thomas, look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything stopped, all the noise as the lad went stock still, his eyes fell on him, wide, pale and teary “Dad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” he leaned forward to kiss his forehead tenderly. Gods, he’d almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. “What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want them to drug me… not again, please…” His voice was barely above a whisper as he eyed the doctor over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, this isn’t a drug. It’s just a regular IV drip. We need to keep fluids in you. Your kidney was-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it!” The boy shouted when he tried to come closer again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Francis directed his face towards him with a firm hand on his chin, “It doesn’t matter if you want it or not, lad. You need it. Ye almost died. If Dr Goodsir says it will help you, then by the Gods, yer gonna have to let him. I can’t lose you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas swallowed thickly as he saw the Irishman's blue eyes welling with emotional tears. Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier was without a doubt the strongest man he’d ever met. There were very few times he’d ever seen the man cry. The first time was when he got turned down by that bitch Sophia Cracroft. A cold, calculating woman who had basically been using him for a side lay. Led him on for years and then dumped him like he meant nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time was when Fitzjames broke up with him. The third when Fitzjames broke the news that he and Le Vesconte were engaged. Though he knew his dad was happy for his best friend and also ex-lover, he knew it still stung. Especially since the two men hadn’t known each other very long. That was when Ross came into the picture more and helped piece him back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those times, he couldn’t bear looking into those cerulean eyes filled with tears. They were supposed to be full of strength, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was the cause for these tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad...  p-please… please don’t cry… I-I'm okay…  I-I’Il do it just.. stay, please?" he whispered pitifully, a couple tears dripped down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis leaned forward and cupped his face between warm, weathered hands. "Aye, however long you need me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared that Doctor Goodsir felt it safe to move forward again and did so slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor man had been put through hell. Kidnapped, tortured, and there had been signs of sexual abuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a poke." Goodsir reassured the black-haired man before he slowly began to insert the needle back into his arm. Arm still sore, Thomas whined, but he kept his gaze focused on his dad the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple seconds, but finally, he was able to get the IV situated. He checked his vitals one last time and turned to the small group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave you gentlemen, but I'll be back later. Should you need anything just press the button." and with that, he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas sniffled and he gripped Francis' hand desperately. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he bleated miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis shushed him and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "My boy, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His distraught son shook his head insistently, "I should have known Cornelius was up to something. H-He never comes in when he's not on clock."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non, mon ami. Merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that worthless piece of garbage was a slippery one alright. He got what he deserved.” Dundy offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Thomas’s attention and he turned his eyes to his father,  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the older man hesitated to say anything, it was James who stepped in. “He’s dead, love. From what Ross told us, he broke into Seth’s house and got himself killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson’s mouth fell open in horror at the reveal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was Seth hurt? Is he okay? Is he… Is he dead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused in his thoughts. Wait, why should he care? Seth was the reason he got into this mess. Seth was the reason he ended up getting kidnapped. Seth didn’t tell him what he was really doing for work. Seth was the reason he was tortured and… assaulted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last thought had tears springing to his eyes, and Francis leaned in and took him into his arms as gently as he could. “Oh lad, it’s alright. Seth’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil…” James’ voice sounded, suddenly very nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice that had followed, had Thomas tensing violently Francis’ arms. When his gaze darted to the doorway, his mouth dropped open in shock, and his eyes welled with emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth stood at the threshold looking rather worried. There were dark circles underneath his warm brown eyes -making them look more black- despite the relieved look that had sprung to life. He went to take a step forward, when to everyone’s surprise, Thomas just screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stopped the man dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide and lips dropping open in shock. Hurt was clearly evident on his features and partnered with an immense cloud of shame. “Tom I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out! This is your fault! If you had just told me what you did for a living in the first place! This… this wouldn’t have happened! Look at what the fuck they did to me!!” The smaller man wailed, teeth gritting in anger as tears trickled openly down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis turned cold eyes towards the door, and Seth actually took a step back from the intensity of the glare he received. “You heard him. Leave. Now. Don’t make me tell ye twice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I this wasn’t my fault! I didn’t work for them, Thomas, I didn’t know they would come after you I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Henry that shot up from his chair. He stormed over to the smaller man and pulled him close by his shirt until he was balancing on the tips of his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'enfoiré!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cheri</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s okay. Sit down.” James insisted coming to a stop beside his enraged French husband to place a hand between Seth’s shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite obvious reluctance, the Frenchman did back off, easing his grip until he released his hold on the brunette who James led outside the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Seth was in tears. “I never meant for him to get hurt. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I love him; I would never….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words had James freezing in place any protest or admonishment he may have had, instead a great well of sympathy formed in his chest and after a moment, he led Seth down the hall to the waiting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed to have a talk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since he’d been discharged from the hospital, and he found himself back at home. The memories of what had happened within the past few months, or specifically, before he’d woken in the hospital from his coma because he didn’t remember much of that time besides the occasional voices and touches, still haunted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis was constantly checking up on him, and it was getting rather annoying at this point, but at the same time, he didn’t want to say anything, mostly because there was also some comfort to be found in it too. Not to mention the occasional panic attack he’d been having in the middle of the Goddamn night. Poor Francis, he knew he must be getting tired of being woken up between three or six in the morning to him sobbing over the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless that man. He’s always been so patient with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked up at the entryway of his living room when he heard a small series of knocking. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"H-Harry?“ He couldn't help his beaming smile even if he tried, and despite John's protests for him to sit down and relax, that they'd come to him, Thomas had sprung to his feet at the sight of his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry Peglar found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. He knew this visit with his best friend, and also ex-lover, was going to be a rough one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Tom." Henry greeted him warmly, despite the worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been given very minimal details about Thomas' encounter. He’d been abducted and held for ransom, but thankfully they were able to get him back. Vague, but Francis had made it very clear to them that he had been through hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, had Henry known they’d be joined by the presence of the horrific scar on his former lover’s neck, he wouldn’t have even needed to be told that it was just plain obvious. His eyes were sad when he pulled away, and he knew his mistake when he saw Thomas’  Adam’s apple bob fitfully. It made his do the same. Oh, he looked rough. He was thinner than he remembered, and overall, he just looked like he was suffering from fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat before addressing his husband. “John, would you go into the kitchen and make some tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet John, of course, being both the wonderful, understanding husband and the genuine friend that he was, didn’t protest. How many nights had the three of them gotten together for dinner over at each other’s houses while they played rumicube or poker or just chattered? No, he could tell not only did the two of them need to talk privately, but also that they all, indeed, needed tea. And so, the saint of a man whom had immediately befriended his old flame in a heartbeat offered but a smile and a nod before speaking to Thomas, “Earl Grey, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with lack of a friendly, grateful smile, Tom’s affirmative nod was all the answer he needed before his much taller husband was retreating down the hall to the kitchen to both give them a moment of privacy and to get the three of them some refreshments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Thomas’ hands into his. They were trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas. Sweetheart, what happened?” he asked, brushing a fingerless woolen-gloved hand against the gnarled flesh on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry, I… it’s been...  I can’t tell you, not now, not with us being...“ He choked on his own breath as he slumped back into the love seat behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked down at him with stunned eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what either of them had ever gone through, even after their breakup, and they’d moved on. Even after he’d married. They’d never been unable to keep anything from one another. They were best friends; that’s what they were there for. That shouldn’t have changed, it wouldn’t, not now, not ever. Why should it have now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes hardened with determination as he joined him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his efforts to grab hold of the younger man’s chin, Thomas stubbornly pulled away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… hey… no, Thomas.. Tommy, sweetie, look at me…” he tried again, this time to pull him into his arms, and instead, he was taken aback when Thomas instead latched onto him and began sobbing endlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry… oh God… something… something horrible has happened to me! I-I don't know how to deal with it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had to admit he was shocked. This was not the Thomas Jopson he remembered. No, the Thomas Jopson he remembered was level-headed and impossibly collected at almost every waking moment. Something truly awful must have happened to turn him into something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without uttering a single word, he wrapped the dark-haired man into a tight embrace and allowed Tom to lean heavily into his chest where he proceeded to break down. Almost immediately, Henry felt guilty for not getting back sooner. Their business in Ireland had kept them so busy, they hadn’t been able to get things calmed down enough until just last month. Then, of course, they had to get things set up to be taken care of while they were back in London. He shook the thoughts from his head when he heard Thomas sniffle and begin to speak, “A while back, I met someone new, a customer that came into the bar one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately Henry, mused back to the Hodgson incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I really liked him! I really did… and he, God, Henry! He was a fucking criminal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, trying to take in the information, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Lord… this man wasn’t the one who put Thomas in the hospital!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he was former drug dealer. He left that out when we first met, and if I had known… if I had known I would have told him to bloody piss off!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he… did he do this to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Well… no, but he might as well have. His former employer sent people after me and…” he had to pause and Henry felt his entire body shudder in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cornelius was one of them… my own co-worker assisted in kidnapping me from work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I… please, Thomas you need to tell me what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and the other man did, and by the time he’d finished, Henry found himself a teary mess, and they were both sobbing on the couch. He should have been here. Not in Ireland. Maybe he needed to talk to John about him staying here for a little while to help Thomas recover.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been seven months since they’d rushed Thomas to the hospital in critical condition, and it had been five months everything had gone down in that hospital room. Five months since Thomas had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him, and he didn’t blame him. He had put the poor man through hell, all because he hadn’t been straight with what he had done for a living… or just recently had been doing. Yes, Thomas had made it clear that he’d wanted nothing to do with him, but that man who was partnered with the rather… frightening Frenchman who had threatened him so aggressively, had a heartfelt conversation with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never meant to hurt him. I wanted nothing to do with those people! I was supposed to meet Cornelius at the bar to discuss business but he wasn’t working. I was going to tell the asshole that I was bloody done with that shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d sobbed hysterically, his voice unnaturally pitched in the wake of his hysteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man had given him a sympathetic expression and clasped him on the shoulder and nodded, acknowledging his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If what you said a few moments ago was true, then I would sure hope that hurting him wasn’t your intention. Unfortunately, he has been, and while he claims he doesn’t want to see you, my advice would be to give him time and space. He needs to take time to heal, emotionally. You both do.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five months since then, and it was now mid-spring, and Seth pulled up his hoodie when the light rain pouring down from the heavens seemed to increase slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just gotten done with work, and he needed a drink. Currently, he was working at some shitty customer service job, and he had a feeling he was about to get fired after he blew up at a customer today. Of course, there was one bar he knew he absolutely had to avoid. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Ancient Mariner, mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a voice that caught his attention so fast that he almost fell off the bar stool he was perched on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas lowered his glass back down to the counter surface as he peered down the stretch of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, there was the man who had taken his heart within a frenzy of passion, charm, and spontaneousness –clad in a dark navy blue suit that was paired with a black tie– settling himself at the counter looking quite agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth?“ He couldn't help but blurt out, immediately regretting it when the man turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom?" He sounded almost incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them just stared at each other, and Seth even went as far as to ignore his drink when it arrived. Eventually, Seth's eyes lowered to the floor awkwardly, and Thomas felt a swell of guilt in his chest, recalling the last words he'd said to the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat nervously before grabbing his own drink and standing up from his chair, moving into the seat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth's eyes flicked up to him briefly before lowering to his drink on the table. "You look good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… so do you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quivering hand retrieved the awaiting drink, lifting it to take an indulgence and likely to try and busy himself. They both sat in an awkward silence for a long time until finally Seth couldn't bear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you let me buy you a drink?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though everything in him was screaming no, Thomas couldn't stop the word tumbling from his lips, "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he should have expected this was how the night was going to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not going to see straight." Seth growled into his ear, reaching his hand down the front of his pants from where he had pushed and pinned him face first against the white-painted wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth's place wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The first thing that had stuck out even in his tipsy state was the six or so heat lamps spaced through the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing hand that fondled him within his trousers promptly encouraged him to inquire about them later as he let out a breathy moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already so hard. So was Seth apparently, because he was poking him firmly in the lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth…. please… I can't wait.." he hated how high and whiny his voice came. How desperate he sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth nipped at his neck roughly, and he trembled with want. Although for some reason, he felt a flicker of something else that he couldn't quite pin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his cock was abandoned, large hands were tugging his pants down. He heard an audible zip and soon the hot hardness of Seth's engorged erection grinding against the cleft of his ass. He pressed his hips back against him successfully drawing a groan from the larger man –who, in turn– kicked his feet apart to further part his legs. He heard Seth spit on his hand and the squick of him slicking up his cock. Then it was lined up against his hole, and he bodily shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder at the other man, staring into eyes darkened with lust and the pretty pink of Seth's slightly parted lips. Their eyes locked on one another, and that was all the other man needed. He gently began to push forward, and Thomas hissed at the breeching. He let his forehead rest against the cold surface of the wall. When Seth had fully seated himself inside him, his eyes watered slightly. He knew he was impatient; they both were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had missed each other's company. Even so, Seth seemed to notice his change in behavior and remained still to give him a moment to adjust. Instead, he began to place sweet kisses to his neck at the nape, and his sides,and just under the crease where his jaw began. Tom closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale as he allowed himself to calm and enjoy the man’s gentle affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth took the time to unbutton his shirt while he waited patiently, it surprisingly didn’t take the man as long as it had their first drunken night together. No, in fact his fingers moved with a dexterity that he had a feeling he had learned from himself. Hot and somewhat sweaty hands were mapping out the familiarity of his body, stroking the hair on his chest and stomach, trying to keep himself up to date with his person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did pause, however, each time the pads of his fingers ran over unfamiliar ridges of gnarled flesh that hadn’t been there the last time they were together. The new scars on his body. Tom couldn’t help but tense on instinct. The places still held with them the ghost pain of open wounds caused blades; from both surgeon’s instruments and knives that were meant to hurt him. He shuddered and emotion welled up in his chest, tears burned their way forward from the corners of his eyes, a tiny subconscious sob tore free from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a foreign change in the air around Seth, and it hurt. Was that rejection? Disgust? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m ugly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere idea of this was too much for him to bear, and before he knew it, he was breaking down into a small mess of silent sobs and tears that he couldn’t stop from trickling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying, Thomas?” the older man’s voice was sweet, genuine, and held in it a fondness mingled with sadness. It was such a strange mix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re disgusted by me...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth let out a soft noise from the back of his throat, and it was when lips pressed against the deep scar on the side of his neck that his overcast thoughts suddenly changed. Hope sprung to his eyes in the form of tears that dripped off his chin and onto the wooden floorboards.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re beautiful Thomas… and I think I love you.” came the masculine response that shocked him to his core. His eyes went wide and soft gasp came from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas thought for a moment. Did he feel the same? That would certainly explain the immediate chemistry between them. Why he’d thought of him all the time. Why the discovery of the true nature of ‘business’ the man had been involved in was so frustrating. Why his kidnapping had made him feel so betrayed and angry. He’s still never told Crozier what Hickey had done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, maybe that was the problem all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another quivering inhale, he reached back and pushed against Seth’s stomach indicating that he wanted him to get off. He saw a wounded look on the other man’s face, but he did pull out and grant a little space between them so that he could turn around to face him, eyes still watering as he placed both hands on broad shoulders and leaned up to capture Seth’s lips in a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth seemed to melt at the action, all that tension from not knowing disappeared from his body immediately, and Thomas practically ripped his own pants down to his ankles so that he could step out of them. Still locked in their heated kiss, Thomas let the larger man slide him up against the wall. The session became so intense, so fiery, and passionate, that he barely acknowledged the firm grip on his backside and the arms beneath him that were supporting his weight. He didn’t even realise that he had wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist until the man was burying himself into him again. When they both needed air, they each let out simultaneous noises, Thomas a small keen and Seth a groan as his member was engulfed in the tight heat of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas could feel how his legs quivered around where they’d hiked up to his lower back in attempts to pull him in deeper. They felt like jelly. Good God, he felt so damn full that it burned, and it made his eyes well with reflex tears from the pain, but he wanted more, no, he needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth… fuck me… please… right here against the wall…” he sobbed and leaned forward again. He cradled the older man’s face in his hands staring into dark eyes with his own watery hazel pair, before squeezing them shut and finding his lips again. The kiss was sloppy and more desperate than sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the permission Seth needed was right there because he pulled back and set a fast, brutal pace, returning the kiss with a hot fire. Thomas’ fingers moved from his face to run over the dragon tattoo of his neck, lingering there for a few moments before coming back up to run through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned when the smaller man threw his head back and cried out loudly when he clearly hit his prostate. “Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so fucking amazing.” Seth growled, pushing him further up the wall so he could angle himself differently, and it had Tom seeing stars, “Ah! Oh fuck! Yes!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Thomas turned back to face him, Seth let his eyes wander his body. He could see a handful of scars from the deep cuts that had been inflicted on his body during his capture. One just below his right nipple, another close to his groin that actually disappeared behind the thatch of black pubic hair, then, of course, the one on his neck. He also had burn scars on his ankles and the bottom of his left foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also see the ones that had been made by Doctor MacDonald and Doctor Goodsir in their hard efforts to save his life. Where they had to patch up the punctured organs. The image of this sweet man in such a state flashed through his head, and along with it, the words that Cornelius had told him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“He made such pretty noises when I fingered the fuck out of him… when he sucked my cock.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A flare of anger spurred forth in him, and he put more power into his thrusts. The result was immediate. Thomas was crying out his ecstasy without shame, and Seth heard movements and an aggravated noise in the flat above him  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” he muttered, using one leg to keep him balanced, he freed a hand that he pressed gently against his mouth. Much to Seth’s surprise or more so confusion, the action seemed to spook him. He quickly realized that the gesture may have reminded him of his abduction and so he offered a kind smile and kissed the back of his hand where it was placed. “You’re loud. My neighbors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas seemed to relax at the explanation and tried to quiet himself, so he pulled his hand away and resumed his eager thrusts, panting softly as sweat dripped from his forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… fuck Seth...  I-I’m going to…” he whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth panted, “Y-Yeah, me too… Tom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas leaned forward to kiss his jaw, trailing down his skin to run his tongue along the black dragon that he’d found so striking the first time he’d noticed it. It was so hot. He wondered what it meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently the spot was sensitive because Seth moaned softly at the warm, wet caress. The noise of it made his own untouched cock twitch heavily. He was so close and couldn’t help but reach down and take it in his hand, stroking it in time with Seth’s thrusts, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth when he leaned back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… ahh.. Ooh fffuuuck-” white flashed before his eyes and he let go, coming all over his wrist and a few dabs of it landing on the navy blue blazer of Seth’s suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body slackened, and Seth grunted slightly when he had to use a bit more effort to hold him up, but he managed. He was left panting and gasping, wincing every now and then as Seth worked himself to completion. The other man leaned in for one last kiss, this one more aggressive and nippy as his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, licking into his mouth until he could invade it with a thick tongue that tastes like alcohol from their earlier drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas felt Seth’s hips stutter, and finally, he pressed his large cock deep into him as far as he could when he came inside, filling him with his spend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Post-coital fatigue hit the older man hard, and he barely had enough time to get them both to the recliner of the living room. He didn’t pull out, he just carried him over with him before slumping down so he was in his lap facing him. Personally, Tom was glad he didn’t want to part from the other man any time soon. He was enjoying the fullness, even if he was softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Seth panted, leaning back in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible.” Thomas whispered, burying his face into Seth’s neck, nuzzling sweetly as he tried to catch his own breath. Seth raised a hand to card through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incredible,” was the response he received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I’m just a man.” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly and placed a lazy kiss against his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence filled the room, the only sounds to be heard was their ragged breaths as they both came down from their sexual highs. Seth kissed his hair and then the scar on his neck. Thomas wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him into an embrace, "Look, Seth, I never told you this before, and I should have, but… thank you. I wouldn't still be alive if it hadn't been for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes turned to him, they looked sad but also grateful, and fingers ran down his chest feeling the scar beneath the hair upon it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas stared at him incredulously, “No trouble? You were shot… and you were almost killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So were you… almost killed, I mean. My biggest regret is that I couldn’t get to you sooner. I didn’t know they would target you, I had left that life behind me. I would have gone after them by myself if I had to… I would have shot Hickey on spot if I had known…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man flinched and pulled away from him. He looked horrified and tears of shame began to fill his eyes. “Y-You knew…?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth looked away guiltily, “Cornelius gloated about it when he came to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tom promptly broke into a mess of tears and sobs, he reached for him to pull him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-They had me so drugged up everything was overwhelming. I’m sorry… I-I’m so sorry… I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his embrace around him, shushing him delicately, “It wasn’t your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, mate. He’s gone though, he’s never going to touch you like that again. No one will. I would never, I love you, Thomas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom snuggled into his arms, burying his face into his neck again as he tried to stop his sobs and hiccups, unable to do so. Seth could vaguely hear the I love you, that was choked out between the distressed noises. He kissed the top of his head sweetly and rubbed soothing circles into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but finally, Thomas managed to get his fit under control, and he just sat there with his head resting on Seth’s shoulder.  “I was unfair to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth only shook his head before nuzzling into Tom's neck. "No, mate. You were scared and angry… I shoulda been honest with you. I just… I really liked you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man looked up at him. The distress from a moment ago seemed to melt away from his eyes, and he leaned forward again to kiss his lips. Seth didn't have much chance to respond to it before Thomas had climbed off his lap and stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth watched as he went to stand in front of the large bay window that overlooked the darkened streets of London. He wrapped his arms around himself and went into a broody silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They did horrible things to me…" he whispered softly, watching the hundreds of rain droplets trickle down the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hurt. He felt awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Thomas blame him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly blamed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he hate him for it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth took a breath and rose from the recliner to make his way over to him and came to a stop when he was just behind him. He observed how Tom’s shoulders trembled faintly; he didn’t give a damn about his nude lower-half as he stared out the window in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Tom… I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they were going to kill me. I had so many questions to ask you… and Cornelius… fuck, I worked with the guy and he-” he cut himself slowly turning around to face him with wet glassy eyes - each time he blinked his damp lashes would brush more wetness beneath his lower eyelid. “I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been able to sleep properly since I woke up from my coma. If Tozer hadn’t come in when he did… he would have...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the younger man’s face in his palms and shook his head earnestly, “But he didn’t, mate. He didn’t and that is what you have to remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still hear him… feel his hands. I don’t want to feel his hands anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission held within it an unspoken plea. Seth could tell by the tone of his voice and the way Thomas batted those pretty eyes at him longingly. He understood it far too well, why he was telling him these things, and if that’s what Tom really needed to heal, he would by no means object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay with me. That’s what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the distance between them both and began to slide Thomas’ unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Tom’s hands found his tie and tugged it free, letting it dangle there while he moved to his grey button up beneath his blazer. He made quick work of sliding the black pieces from each eyelet. He shuffled free of his trousers kicking them and his boxers aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” he ordered gently, kissing the scar on Thomas’s neck affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man did so after a moment of hesitance, and Seth stripped the rest of his clothes off tossing them carelessly behind him. His cock had admittedly begun to flag at the talk of Hickey’s assault, but the voiced want for him had stirred it just enough that all it took was a couple strokes from his hand to get him standing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came to him as he looked down and saw his discarded tie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to feel his hands anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he retrieved the charcoal gray strip of fabric and eased out the creases. He draped it over Thomas’ face to cover his eyes, and immediately, the smaller man ducked away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” was the sharp hiss directed at him from over a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me, please? I won’t hurt you, Thomas. If I wanted to, I'd 'ave done it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words seemed to reach something in the younger man because he hesitantly turned back around, and allowed him to blindfold him. The way his shoulders tensed didn’t go unnoticed by him, and he rubbed soothing circles into the muscles. “Who’s hands are these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas took a shaky inhale, needing to take a moment before he could will himself to reply. “Yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth nuzzled at his neck, placing sweet kisses along each side. His hands moved down his flanks to find his hips. He ground against him gently never ceasing his tender attack on Thomas's neck and jaw. “My name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale and a full body shudder was the only response he got at first. The other man tilted his head back to give him more access to his throat letting out a breathy moan in the process. "Seth…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” the older man purred sensually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Thomas felt his body being pressed against the cool glass of the window, he felt a spark of anxiety spark through him. They weren’t going fo fuck against the window?! “Wait, h-here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft noise sounded right by his ear when Seth reassured him, it was followed up by a sweet kiss to the outer shell. “Yes, right here.” was his response. Large hands took hold of his wrists and placed his hands against the glass surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas felt his face heat up the idea excited him, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel anxious and unsure, “I… but what if someone sees?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they do, they will know that the Sexy Iguana Man in room 207 is spoken for, and by a man even more beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warmth filled Tom’s chest, and at the same time, he felt the words shoot straight to his cock which was beginning to harden as excitement pulsed through his veins. Kisses were placed against his scarred neck and to the wet tracks on his cheeks. “From the first moment, I was drawn to you, Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands gently coaxed his hips back, and moments later, he felt Seth’s arousal pressing against him again. He leaned his forehead against the window, feeling the cooled surface on his cheek. He couldn’t help but hum softly when Seth’s fingers caressed his hips with a feather light touch. One hand moved to place itself between his shoulder blades to press him forward against the glass for a moment. “I’ve got ya, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah!” he whined when his partner gently eased himself inside him. He was still loose but damn, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sweet initial burn of the other man’s width penetrating him. It was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss to his ear, “Shh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth set a slow, steady, and very sensual pace. Even blindfolded, Thomas noted that the atmosphere around the other man had changed. It was like he had been put on a mission to prove himself  - as if all the lust and carnal need had simply vanished- replaced with a sensual heartfelt air of romance and comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it making him emotional. Struck hard by the compassion and genuineness from someone who hadn’t even known him that long. Not long at all, they had met by chance. Just a simple night at work that had paid him with something far more valuable than an hourly wage. He’d felt something right away too, on that first night. As soon as the two of them had made eye contact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that’s what he initially thought it was, instead he’d been swept up in this whirlwind of passion, sex, and a throbbing in his heart that had him constantly staring at his phone waiting for a text message. A text message from some name a stranger had put in his phone the next morning after they had shamelessly shagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his nipples brushed against the chilled glass when his body was pressed against its surface from one of Seth’s thrusts. He moaned quietly. The unintentional stimulation to the erected peak sent a wave of pleasure between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he longed for the rough nips to his skin and the bruising grip that would leave marks the next day, Thomas couldn’t deny that the way the man was handling him with such gentle care was so touching and soothed his nerves. The bites replaced with gentle kisses and licks. The bruising grip and scrape of fingernails were lost to loving caresses and cordial palms that roamed his skin. Each thrust though more persistent than the last, still maintained such considerate intention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Seth… I.. ooh… f-fuck… right, there...” he panted softly, planting both hands against the glass and pushing his torso away from it while keeping himself steady. He looked blindly at him over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnggh… fuck…” Seth groaned pressing in as far as he could and staying like that for a moment until he ground back against him with a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting close. He could tell Seth was too, he could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas felt the other man’s warm, sweaty hands being placed over his own, and foreign fingers coaxed their way between his own digits to intwine their fingers as he continued his sensual pace, but he did put more umph into his thrusts. He keened loudly and curled his fingers around Seth’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several moments, the only sounds to be heard in the room was the gradual hitting of skin against skin, pants from both of them, and the patter of rain against the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth partially open as his breath came in ragged puffs, Seth wiped his brow on his bicep as he continued to thrust into the smaller man. He was so, so beautiful, and Seth couldn’t help but think he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. The way his spine arched and curved, the beads of sweat that trickled over the ridges. How his fingers curled around his where he’d weaved them together. How his hips moved against his to meet each and every snap of his own as he fucked him. How those beautiful pink lips would occasionally form into a ‘o’ as the pleasure washed over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck….”  he groaned, jerking his hips forward one last time - pressing Thomas up against the glass until he whined- as he buried himself balls deep and came with a loud growling moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of being so full and the warmth that flooded his body was enough to have him letting out a breathy pant, a loud moan, and an even louder keen as he came to completion himself with a full-body tremor. Seth groaned when he felt him spasm around him in the aftershocks of an intense orgasm. Breathless, he let his forehead rest between Tom’s sweat sheened shoulder blades. Tom let his rest against the cool glass in front of him panting hard. Seth saw his fingers fan out briefly before curling around his again, squeezing tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them stayed like this for several minutes - panting and huffing - coming down from their sexual highs and simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies being joined so intimately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth nuzzled the back of his neck and placed an affectionate kiss to his hairline. “Who’s hands are these?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas whimpered softly, emotion catching in his throat, “Yours, Seth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm..” he agreed, giving his hand a squeeze in return before pulling one of them free so that he could untie the makeshift blindfold. When Thomas lifted his head away from the glass to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes were once again wet with tears. It surprised and alarmed Seth at first, and he stared at him with an intense gaze of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I hurt him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, did I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you… I love you… Seth… I love you.” the smaller man bleated emotionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth’s eyes softened considerably, and soon, a grin found residence on his face. He pulled him back away from the window to pull him into his arms, and he nuzzled his freckled nose against Tom’s, the smile never leaving his face as he rested his forehead against his. “I love you too.” he whispered and kissed the tears away from his face. He kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man’s eyes looked tired, and he offered a sympathetic smile. “Shower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jopson just gave him a slight nod, letting him take him by the hand and lead him into the master bathroom. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as he’d realized Thomas had gotten down on his knees behind him, the silhouette of his shadow on the linoleum wall a clear giveaway, Seth felt a shudder run up his spine like a fierce fire, and he spread his legs to give him better access to his body. He imagined Thomas having to squint through the warm water as it surely ran over his eyes and dripped off those beautifully flared out lashes. That image alone had his cock giving a little twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas leaned in and parted his pale globes with two large hands and he could feel the warmth of his breath against his crack, against his hole, until finally he jerked when that hot, wet tongue was running over the top of it. “O-Oh.. Fuck…” he whined shamelessly bending forward some more, presenting himself in offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was heavenly, that tongue worked such beautiful magic on him, tracing circles around his rim with the very tip, pulling back to tease the center with it, pressing against the muscle and lathing it up thoroughly, eventually disappearing altogether before returning in quick, rapid flicks that had his thighs quivering and him babbling a jumble of words as he tried to convey what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth could feel Thomas grinning, clearly entertained. It was then that he felt it teasing his entrance pushing the tip against the center until he felt it begin to breach him. He moaned, hips wiggling slightly as he was unable to control his body in the wake of his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thick, hot, wet tongue was forcefully coaxed inside him, spearing him open and pushing until it could go no further. Seth keened softly, clawing at the wet surface of the shower wall. He let his forehead rest against the cool surface, watching the water trickle from his hair and eyelashes as he enjoyed the marvelous tongue fucking Thomas was giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Thomas eased back, and Edward felt a finger teasing his spit slicked hole, the tip easing just beneath his rim to give it a gentle tug. He moaned and wiggled in anticipation. Eventually, Thomas had fully slipped his finger in beside a thick tongue and gave it a couple good thrusts until he'd moaned and pushed back against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I… oh fuck…" Seth whined, bracing his arms against the wall of the shower with a small pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Thomas’s tongue leave him and his other hand pulled at his hip in direction for him to turn around, the whole while he made sure he kept his fingers thoroughly entrenched inside him by shoving them further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Seth did as he was told, and he looked down at the smaller man crouched in front of him with two fingers stretching his hole. Water trickled down the curves and dips on his body, over scars, and dripped off flared lashes and a pointed nose, and a strong jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so so handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that?" Came the gently spoken question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was absolutely struck speechless by the man's beauty, and it must have shown because Thomas snapped him back to reality by crooking his fingers so they brushed against his prostate. He saw stars. Arching his back against the wall of the shower, he moaned loudly, and Tom chuckled. He felt the fingers inside him shifting and then he felt the same stretch as a third digit began to enter him. He already felt so full.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Thomas…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <em>needed</em> more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Thomas continued to stretch him open, thrusting a finger and licking into him as far as he could spear his tongue inside. E,ventually Seth felt him reach between his legs to roll his sac about in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That really got him a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… God, Thomas… more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas pulled away with a look of uncertainty, "I have… three fingers in you already…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horrible naughty but enticing idea came to his mind. He'd only done this once before, on an ex-boyfriend. He wiggled back against Tom's hand before purring seductively, "How about you see how many you can fit inside?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man blushed, pushing his sopping wet bangs back and wiping water from his eyes. "Damn… that's hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're hot." He retorted quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Tom flush further and make a small noise from the back of his throat. The raven-haired man took a couple more moments to stretch his hole before he was carefully slipping in his thumb, only pushing it in halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth grunted, his body jerked slightly before he tentatively pushed back with a breathy exhale. It seemed to encourage Thomas to give him a couple careful thrusts, nudging his hand a bit further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck… more Tommy, I– Oh G-God…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- but I almost have my entire hand inside…" he stuttered before continuing, "Doesn't that hurt?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ground back against that hand trying to get more inside him with a wanton moan. "See if you can get it in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Thomas's mouth dropped open in shock at such a request. "I… you're sure?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth just nodded, panting softly as he felt fingers shifting around inside him. "You won't hurt me, mate. I promise. If you do, I'll tell you." He reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he could tell Thomas was hesitant, he did what was asked. He carefully squeezed in his pinky and began to push the rest of his hand inside his ass. Oh God, the burning stretch was incredible, and Seth groaned, looking down at Thomas through a fan of long lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was hard and jutting upwards towards his belly, a steady trickle of precum was moving down the shaft. Slowly, it continued down the curve of his sac until it dripped onto the floor of the shower, immediately being washed away by hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… oh...f-fuuuck…" Seth continued to whine, staring down as Thomas continued to push inside him. Finally, pale eyes looked up at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does that feel?" The other man asked softly, flexing his hand inside him making Seth curl his toes. He was panting softly now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Amazing…" Seth gasped out, working himself further along Tom's wrist, staring into those magnificent eyes the entire time with a lust filled gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover seemed to have gotten the hint in the way he had continued to press against his wrist– now past his hand at this point– and so he gently pushed forward as well. He was trusting that Seth would tell him if he needed him to stop. He adjusted his stance against the wall a little more so that Thomas had easier access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Thomas looked so cute. His brows knit together in concentration as water dripped from his hair and trickled off the tip of his prominent nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several moments of this until finally Seth noticed something that almost had him coming on spot. Down the wet canvas of his body, he could see movement in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Christ, is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, he worked himself further along Tom's arm– which was now a bout middle forearm deep inside his lover's hole which clenched and quivered around the thickness of his limb– he eagerly took more of Tom into him and moaned out his obvious attraction when he began to see a distinct bulging in his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas's hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck…" he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The visible movement ceased immediately and instead pale hazel eyes stared up at him with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-So full… o-oh fuck Tommy… I-I can see your hand in me…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas did a double take. "W-What?" his voice came as a pitiful squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth moaned, wiggling as he watched the bulging shape of Tom's fist move across his lower belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can… I can see your hand through my fucking stomach.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love looked up, studying his abdomen and blushed, passing scarlet straight to maroon when he found that he could, indeed, see a bulge in Seth's lower belly where his hand was pushed inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of this had Thomas instantly as hard as a rock as he pushed his hand forward again, and the bulge moved along his lower belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth moaned in ecstatic need even as his legs trembled to hold himself up. He brought his own hand down to press against Tom's through his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I think I should stop…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was panting hard, but he did nod in agreement. "Slow, Tom," he advised, even though Thomas had a feeling that it should be the approach to remove his… hand as it was. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tom was very careful and slow to ease out of Seth. He didn't want to hurt him. When at last he did begin to pull his hand free, the other man did grunt with a tense shudder but was nothing a couple deep breaths couldn't remedy. Eventually his fingers slipped free with a wet pop, and Tom stared at the man's stretched hole in surprise. There was a little blood but not much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to say something when Seth turned around and hoisted him up by the arms, he pushed him up against the wet linoleum and took both their erect cocks in his hand. Tom whimpered as Seth licked into his mouth with a fierce desire, tugging them both to full hardness before spinning him around to shove him face-first against the slippery surface of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically knowing what was coming, Tom parted his thighs so that Seth could have at him, practically growling when that hard cock was shoved into him for a third time tonight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck!" he panted throwing his head back, water flung off his hair onto Seth's face and dripped off his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, they had both been so turned on their activity prior that he wasn't at all surprised when he was slammed into the wall by a powerful thrust, and the other man came with a moan that sounded more like a snarl. The sensation of being filled again with Seth's cum had him seeing a flash of white and falling victim to his own ecstasy, coming undone in two generous spurts of white against the off white surface of the shower wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs nearly buckled this time with exhaustion. "G-God… this kind of ruins the purpose of a shower. I-I think I'm going to be dripping cum out of my ass for a week…" he choked out over the sound of Seth's panting. He watched his own spend on the wall slowly being washed away by the hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man hummed, and Thomas felt strong arms wind around his waist, holding him tenderly. "That's a sexy thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he watched the hot water trickle from his hair, nose, and chin from where his face was tilted to stare at the drain. "I love you, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth let out a soft noise and offered him another hug and then a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom laughed, "Yeah? I bet you're tired. You've fucked me three times within two hours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say, mate? You're irresistible." The other man purred, nibbling on his neck. He used one hand to turn the water off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bed?“ he suggested, amusement was evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, unless you want more?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and pulled the shower curtain open. "I don't think you can go again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth made an indignant noise as he stepped onto the tile floor, he had a bit of a limp to his stride. He simply walked into the bedroom and slumped onto the bed, without bothering to make use of a towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas laughed as he followed, grabbing a towel from the rack, “Overwork yourself, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get your beautiful arse over here, mate,” the other man gruffed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Thomas awoke the next morning, he was met with a beautiful sight. At some point during the night, they had both straightened themselves out into their own respective spaces on Seth’s bed, sharing sheets and reveling in the feeling of each other’s naked bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was an absolutely adorable sleeper. His face was turned toward from him as he lay sprawled on his stomach. Pink lips were parted slightly, and his breath shifted the sheets so very softly. He was personally a little sore after their vigorous fucking last night prior, but he couldn’t deny how his own cock stirred at the sight. He groaned, palming it gently beneath the sheets before slipping free of the light grey linens. Moving cautiously, he got off the bed and walked around, carefully getting onto it again and crawling forward so he could suspend himself over the top of his sleeping… boyfriend? Was that what they were now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a sweet kiss on the back of Seth’s neck, and the man moaned softly, he placed another one to the dragon on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he shifted the sheets down the larger man’s waist until they were below his thighs. Seth shuddered at the chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” he reassured the sleeping or at least half-conscious man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down, he parted one of Seth’s cheeks curiously. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He’s never done anything as intense as he had last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he going to be too sore from last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth shifted his leg slightly, and Thomas huffed as he was blocked unintentionally, but he did smile sweetly when the man murmured his name and something unintelligible afterwards. Though it took a few moments, he did manage to coax him to part his legs again so he could get to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay just like that, love,” he purred before leaning down and bringing his face close. He was still a little loose from last night, and yeah, he did look like he’d be a tad bit sore. He knew the older man could take it though. He trusted him to let him know if something was too much. He gave him a soft caress of his tongue, running it against the reddened rim of his hole. Seth groaned in response, his hips wiggled away for a split second before stilling to let him continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas…” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, let me take care of you.” he soothed, going back to his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oohh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas lathed up his hole thoroughly, before pulling back just enough to speak. “You’re still pretty loose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh... “ Seth just groaned, gesturing lazily with his hand for him to just go ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He honestly didn’t need to be told twice. He mounted the other man’s hips and lined his woken cock up with his hole. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn? Yes..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Thomas began to ease himself gently inside the other man’s body; immediately, let out a loud groan at the sensation of his cock being engulfed in a hot warmth. “F-Fuccck…” He inched forward slowly, gradually, until he was fully seated inside Seth’s enveloping heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh.. Oh…” Seth keened. He reached an arm back and fisted a large hand into his hair. Thomas gasped softly as he was yanked down so that intense lips could assault his, it was an appreciative kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good God… this man was so, so fiercely passionate. It was unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was rutting himself into the bedclothes, gasping and panting and pushing back against him in a desperate plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Thomas did, setting a gradual pace at first, simply enjoying the warmth of Seth’s body and how it would clench around him. “Y-You feel so good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas blushed at his words, but it did spur him on. He gave in more as he hungrily mouthed at Seth’s lips, licking into it and initiating a fiery battle for dominance between their tongues. He felt Seth’s hand tighten its hold on his hair as he tried to get the upper hand, only for him to slam into him as hard as he could drawing forth a shocked gasp, and Thomas took the lead again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth bucked back against his cock with a growl, and Thomas pushed the side of his face down into the covers as he continued to fuck him roughly. It seemed the other man loved it rough, possibly rougher than he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, definitely rougher than I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! F-Fuck! Oh yes, Tommy right there!” he practically wailed..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panting between each haggard breath, each thrust, his body was dripping with sweat, and he could see perspiration forming on Seth’s back as well. “F-Fuck… God, you’re incredible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas leaned back down and ran a hot tongue over his tattoo once more, keeping Seth pressed now face down into the sheets as his hips began to stutter. “Nngh… fuck I’m coming…” he managed breathlessly, and that was exactly what happened. His breath hitched, and he let out a small cry of ecstasy as he filled Seth with his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth hissed as his lover’s fluids stung his still stretched passage, the sweet burn was just enough to send him over the edge as well, and he came all over the sheets with a shuddering gasp. His body twitched violently through the intensity of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner placed another affectionate kiss against his neck before slumping to rest on top of him for a moment. He could feel how his frantic breaths disturbed the dark brown hair along his hairline. He turned his head and kissed his cheek lazily, still coming down from his sexual high. Thomas hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally starting to regain his bearings, Thomas looked up above at the top of the mound of throw pillows. He saw a green plush of a large dragon-like thing on top of it. “Oh that’s cool… childhood sentimen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plush snorted, and its eyes blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!!!” Thomas wailed and threw his weight back. There was a thud as he tumbled to the wooden floor with another cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the???” Seth started, lifting his head up from the pillow it was resting on and peering over the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iggy went scuttling off the mound of pillows onto the shelf where one of his basking lamps was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that!?!” Tom shrieked from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth looked down at the man in confusion, “It’s… that’s Iggy, my Iguana." Then he turned his attention to the lizard. "Iggy! Get outta here you little bastard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The iguana just snorted and began to walk away on long green limbs. His tail dragged over the top of a bookshelf as he climbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Tom’s face, Seth couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled the smaller man back to his feet and onto the bed. “He’s harmless, just big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Thomas’ distracted gaze, now locked in a stare down with the green lizard. His attention was quickly gained when he felt lips teasing his pulse. He moaned softly, his cock twitched with interest when Seth stroked the tip of it with a gentle brush of his finger tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” the other man whispered hotly into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck… seriously? How do you have so much stamn-mmnph…” His protests were sealed off with a heated kiss and hands were pushing his shoulders back against the mattress. He couldn’t help but hum in contentment as Seth’s tongue invaded his mouth. A partially stirred cock was grinding against his own, and the friction quickly had them both growing by the second, blood rushing anywhere but their brains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Seth… I love you.” The smaller man breathed out, nuzzling at the inked skin sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the perch on top of the case of books, Iggy watched the two men with disgust. Humans were so, so rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His owner made one of those entertained noises, “I love you too, Thomas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iggy wished more than anything, that the peace of his home hadn’t been decimated by the sounds of the two humans fucking every Friday night, and Tuesdays, and sometimes two days in a row on things called a weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he supposed he might be pleased that his person was finally happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>